Possesed by a Memory
by Animegoil
Summary: Rune's illness, Kaistern's capture, and Raseleane's strange behavior seemed simple enough, but they led the Dragon Castle to a tragic fall that pitted them against each other... But what's the truth behind the tangled clues? RC TK RwA TeDl LyRa REEDITING
1. The Silver Necklace: Reedited

**I cringe when I read my old writing. I first began this about... in the beginning of 8th grade, and two years later I read over this... :flinch: So I'm doing some major re-editing and reposting these chapters. I hate to think of how many people gave up reading this after the first chapter, because frankly, it wasn't very good at all. So here's to something better. **

**For those reading this for the possible first time, some introductory notes: **

**First, DK's not mine. Second... this is RathxCesia, very light RathxKaistern, ThatzxKitchel, RunexTintlett, RuwalkxAlfeegi, RaseleanexLykouleon, and TetheusxDelte. Meaning there's shounen-ai as well as het. And this thing gets heavily angsty in later chapters. **

* * *

_**Possessed by a Memory**_

* * *

"Whatcha doing Rune?" asked Thatz, placing his elbows on the desk in Alfeegi's room, behind which sat the Water Knight. Rune lifted his head from the papers in his hand.

"I'm helping Alfeegi while he changes, _again_," Rune answered looking at Thatz pointedly.

"Well, hey, it wasn't me! Rath was the one who did it," whined Thatz.

"And who helped him by getting the water when he was grounded?"

"Um... He said he needed to wash his hair."

"Since when does Rath care about his personal hygiene so much he can't put it off until after he was grounded?" said Rune sighing as he corrected another incorrect form.

"Right, good point, but I'm tired now, so I'm taking a nap," said Thatz, trying to find an excuse to go, but Rune beat him to it.

"No way, you're helping out too," _'Aw man, I should have gone away quicker,'_ he thought. He reluctantly picked up a stack of papers and began working.

Alfeegi walked in minutes later, straightening his fresh, dry shirt. He rubbed his head sorely.

"Thanks Rune, I really have to finish that paperwork, and I'd be done by now if Rath hadn't dumped that water on me. Second time I've had to change..." he grumbled.

"Well, at least this one wasn't too bad, he's played worse tricks," Thatz offered as consolation. All three of them sighed and sweatdropped.

OoO

"That first one was really funny though," said Ruwalk, finally letting out the laughter he'd been holding in since Rath had played his second joke.

"Well, I was bored," said Rath resting his head on his hands as he lay on his bed.

"We can tell, but you were grounded."

"Cernozura shouldn't have come in at that moment."

"How would she know that opening the door would trigger the catapult and cover Alfeegi in paint?"

"She should have asked someone," Rath said matter-of-factly. Ruwalk sighed good-naturedly and smiled,gettingup to leave.

"Well I have to go, Lord Lykouleon wants me to second him in a meeting. By the way, have you seen Kitchel?"

"How would I know? I've been grounded all day!"

"I'll tell Cesia to bring Crewger," chuckled Ruwalk. Rath sighed. _'I wanna hunt demons._'

OoO

Somewhere in Dusis, a scream fills the air. It is promptly hacked off, quite literally. But not before a death chorus of what seemed like a whole city. A fire begins to burn, spreading quickly, consuming all in its path. Blood spatters windows and walls. A trembling of the Earth could be felt periodically. A figure, eerily illuminated from the fires below it, tramples the city, blood covering it like a sticky, couagulated blanket. Bodies dropped on the streets, lifeless, bloody. Farther up a hill, a child makes his way to the nearest town. He reaches it, hours later, and tells of the approaching danger, before he too collapses in a never-ending sleep.

OoO

"Lord Lykouleon! We have reports of a city destroyed by a demon, and another one on its way to complete destruction. They're asking for help!" Tetheus announced, his voice always calm and contained, though the note of urgency in his voice was obvious.

"What?" exclaimed Lykouleon, his face clouding, "How did it happen?"

"The plea for help only states that a never-before seen _youkai_ appeared and began a complete upheaval of the city. We don't have any causes or people behind it."

"It seems too simple to have come from Nadil's Army..." Lykouleon muttered, chin resting on folded hands.

"So we should conclude that it's a simple case of a demon gone berserk?" the Black Officer raised an eyebrow.

"It could easily be a distraction from Nadil's army... but for what? I can't find any reasons why they would go through such an... obvious tactic, if one at all."

Alfeegi, who'd been watching with a quite frown the whole time, finally spoke up, "Should I call the Dragon Knights?" he asked, heading towards the door.

"Yes."

"Tell them to head west of Chantel," said Tetheus, "The carnage will be easy enough to find."

OoO

"What happened here?" asked Rune horrified as the three of them picked their way through the chaotic remains of the city, avoiding the large fires and waving away the smoke, penetrating their lungs with a dull sting. The town before them was now nearly as destroyed as well as the one before.

"You mean what _is_ happening," said Thatz, disgusted as he kicked aside something that looked like the charred remains of an animal.

"I don't know, but that demon is behind it!" said Rath, the hatred in his voice belied by anticipation for the kill. A scream erupted nearby, and with a beckoning nod from Thatz, they rushed over. A girl lay propped against a crumbling wall, clutching her mangled legs, bloody and torn muscle gleaming wetly in the fire-tinted light.

"I'll take care of this," Rune murmured, immediately kneeling to place his hands on the girl. They glowed a ghostly argent before fading, and the slashes on her legs had completely disappeared, leaving pale scars in their place.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" asked Thatz bending next to the girl.

"The demon... it's looking for someone... and it killed my family! It's destroying everything!" she cried, tears rolling down her distressed face.

"We'll deal with him," Rath assured her, looking about him, and Rune agreed.

"Wait, Rune. There's a lot of injured people here, I think it's better for you to heal them," Thatz interrupted them as they turned to continue through the city. Rune blinked. It was true, it looked like an infirmary, all wounded and dying, and he had the Faerie powers to heal them. He nodded and wordlessly turned to the nearest person. Thatz left him there and turned to find Rath gone.

_There he is, already fighting with the demon_, Thatz rolled his eyes. Running over, he clapped Rath's back, "You ready?"

Rath almost scoffed, "Of course," he glared at the demon, a huge Minotaur-like creature, with a mane and stripes, his skin smoldering and glistening with the shine of clumps of gore lathered over his body. His angular head slowly turned to the two Dragons standing beneath him, dark eyes narrowing.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Rath's sword, unsheathed, pointed up at him.

"Killing all the humans I can find, Dragon too," the demon's distorted voice was like gravel ground on glass.

"Why? You just decide to release a little pent up frustration on these cities?" the Earth Knight said coldly.

The demon smirked, "My master's orders were very clear."

The two knights exchanged a glance. There was one piece of information they hadn't expected, but they had been told to gather as much as they could.

"Care to tell us who your master is?" Thatz grinned. The creature lurched forward, and a long red cord lashed out of nowhere nearly striking Rath.

"Gross, that's his tongue!"

"I think he needs to brush his teeth," Rath waved his hand in front of his face. The mood was quickly spoiled as another lash attack from the demon's mouth ensued. They both dodged all of them, but the onslaught kept them from attacking the monster.

OoO

Rune was getting to all the people as fast as he could, but there were too many. Blood had seeped into his clothing, a permanent stain, and the trail of dying people seemed to be never-ending. Standing up determinedly, he reached a girl and couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath at the sight of her body. Her whole side was ripped, the blood draining into the ground, tainting it a horrible red. Her pale face, almost transparent, announced her coming passing. Rune's heart wrenched. She wasn't faerie, but… his heart lurched. She looked so much like Tintlet… he couldn't bear to see her like this. Her delicate face was drawn in pain, the clear eyes dazed.

"Don't worry, I'm going to save you… Tintlet," he said, knowing it wasn't Tintlet, but yet… it was almost as if this girl, with her flowing golden hair and blue eyes, and gentle face, was an exact replica of his beloved soulmate. He placed his hands on her side, and poured all the energy he could into closing the wound. It began to close, but the blood didn't return, and he wasn't going fast enough.

_No! This wound is too serious for me to heal it quickly, but she doesn't have time! I have to save her… _

The wound finally closed, and he was sure the organs had healed too, but when he looked at the girl, she was no better off. She smiled faintly at him, her face even paler than before to Rune's horror.

"Thank… you…It doesn't hurt anymore…" she said, her voice barely audible over the crackling of the fires and the moans of other injured. Her eyes closed, and her chest stopped its regular heaving up and down. Rune's eyes widened, horrified. It wasn't Tintlet, but watching this girl die was almost like watching Tintlet die. He leaned over the body, bitter tears dropping like points on the still warm corpse. His mind cried out Tintlet's name repeatedly, and he desperately wanted to see her again, if only to make sure she was still alive and safe.

A fresh cry of pain finally reached his dazed trance, and he got up with renewed determination, and a heavy burden on his heart. He picked the body up, and looking around, placed it on what used to be a rose bed.

"Rune!" the faerie whirled about, and his eyes widened at the sight of the humongous monster standing over Thatz and Rath's small figures. Thatz was waving his arms, and Rune could just hear him.

"We need you over here!"

Rune took off, quickly joining his friends' rank.

"It might take the three of us to take him down," Thatz muttered.

"That's what you think," Rath dove in again, but his sword was no more able to injure the creature than a fly irritated an elephant.

"I'll have to try something else with three of you now…" the creature shook his mane and black dust roiled everywhere. Rath and Thatz began coughing violently, but Rune remained unaffected.

"I… can't… move," Thatz struggled, his muscles straining with effort, but to no avail. Rath was no better off either. Farther, some Dragon Fighters who'd just joined them were immobile too. Rune wondered why he wasn't affected, but figured it was probably because of his faerie blood. In any case, it meant he was the only one who was able to do anything.

"Oh, so we have a little faerie elf unaffected," the Minotaur sneered. He breathed in heavily, and then exhaled. Rune saw what looked like a force field of some kind spread around them, "Let's play a little game. I want to see the little elf get mad."

Rune gasped. The creature walked out of the force field and headed over to the immobile Rath and Thatz. Dread filled with adrenaline ran coldly through his body, making Rune's stomach knot as he ran to the edge of the field, pounding on it in vain. It wouldn't budge; he was trapped in there, and he knew what would happen next. With horror, he saw the creature lash out its tongue, piercing Rath's shoulder cleanly. Rath screamed out, and his paralyzed body fell to the floor, not being able to turn or move, or reach up and fix the wound. Blood flowed from the wound like a river.

"Rath!" Rune screamed. Fearing what was next, what he knew would come, his mind spun in shock. He looked at Thatz. His eyes, the only thing able to change in his immobile features showing terror. The demon knocked him over, as easily as one might a doll, and then lifted a foot over Thatz's legs. Rune mouth couldn't find the air to make a sound as he watched, feeling sick and helpless. The demon placed the foot down and the cracks could be heard, then a grinding sound. Rune almost cried at the scream that burst from Thatz's mouth as his blank eyes stared at nothing. It finally dwindled as he passed out, a lake of blood flowing from unrecognizable legs.

"Thatz! No! Come over here, you bastard, I'll make you pay for this!" Rune shrieked, uncharacteristic anger and hatred coursing through his body. He pushed as hard as he could against the shield, applying all the force and magic he could, feeling the shield give. He strained as hard as he could, his body resisting the pain. Meanwhile the creature laughed and looked around. Something seemed to catch his eye, and he bent to pick something up. Rune froze.

There, limply hanging from its hands was the corpse of the little girl that so reminded Rune of Tintlet, and had so hurt to watch die.

"No... Don't, please," his strangled voice whispered. First Rath, then Thatz, he was afraid he'd break. The demon laughed.

"Looks like I touched a sensitive spot. She's already dead, her body isn't worth anything," the demon laughed again. He lifted the body, and fire immersed his hand, crackling slowly. Rune's body was shaking, bile rising into his throat, burning, and his unbelieving eyes unfocused.

The fire dwindled, and left was only a pile of ashes. The demon picked something from the charred remains of the body, "Oh, what a pretty necklace, I think you might want to have it, if you can break out of the shield." He tossed the necklace away. Rune's stupor snapped suddenly, giving way to a wrath unlike he'd ever felt before. Never had he been in a situation quite like this one, where his friends lay dying, and the one thing closest to his heart maimed so painfully.

He pushed on the shield with strength he didn't know he'd previously had, and finally, with a crack, it shattered and disappeared. The monster looked at Rune, surprised, and even pleased to have a worthy toy. Without giving it a second thought, Rune charged, calling on Water to come forth. A swirling mass of blue showed the forthcoming of what looked like a water tornado, the ground rumbling and breaking under the pressure. It rushed towards the demon, a looming wall of spinning water, at least thrice its size, engulfing it complately. The youkai monster gargled, unable to breathe. The water splashed everywhere, washing the dust off and quenching the burning fires.

Rath twitched and groaned as the movement sent dizzying waves of pain from his shoulder, and slowly sat up. Thatz remained unconscious. Rune let the other Dragon Fighters take care of the demon, and rushed over to Thatz first. Rath stood over him, grave and silent.

"Can you…?" he left his wavering sentence unfinished, looking at Thatz's pale face, and Rune swallowed hard. He hadn't been able to save that girl, but he really would die if he wasn't able to save Thatz. He placed trembling hands on the crushed legs, loathing the feel of the warm blood. The legs remained crushed, but the blood stopped flowing. He was able to straighten them out, and after the third healing the broken bones fused. With a sigh, he turned to Rath, who was now swaying slightly, his clothes soaked with the crimson liquid.

"Here," he stood up and placed his hands on the wound, making Rath wince. With the same glow as always, the gash healed, and Rath stretched his arms out, testing it. He suddenly gasped.

"Hey! Wait, I wanna kill the demon!" Rath immediately rushed over to the Dragon Fighters, who were about to deal the final stab.

"Uh, sure. You can finish him off," they said, eyeing him oddly. Rath drew out his sword and cleanly cut off the demon's head. He twirled around gleefully.

"Yay! I killed the demon!" his antics were further stared at. Thatz sat up, groaning and rubbing his legs, his eyes still dazed.

"…Thanks. I though I was a goner when that thing stepped on me," he said, shuddering in unwanted horror. Rune sighed, and gave him a relieved smile.

"So did we," he helped Thatz up and placed him back down to rest on a wall, letting him slide down unsteadily.

"You should rest Thatz, I couldn't heal it completely. I have to go mend the villagers now..." But he leaned on the wall a moment longer, a hand on his head.

"You okay Rune?" Thatz frowned, "You look really tired."

"I'm okay," he said. He caught a glimpse of something shining in the earth. It was the girl's necklace. He swallowed and picked it up, wrapping it around his neck. Rath watched him from far off, sheathing his sword. Rune continued, walking over to the next batch of injured, continuing to heal them. _How many are there?_ Rath and the other Dragon Fighters set to fix and rebuild the city, or at least clean up the mess, while Thatz slept.

OoO

Rune stood up, leaving the now healed baker on the ground. He was nearly finished but there was at least another hour's work left. Thatz had gotten up after and hour of resting and spent the next hour helping Rath and the Dragon Fighters help the villagers rebuild the city. Taking a momentary break, they came over to Rune, who didn't notice their approaching. He only walked mechanically to the next person, healing them in a daze, stroking the silver necklace that hung from his neck.

"Thank you," said the elderly lady, hobbling off. Rune didn't even respond. He was tired, he'd never had to use his powers so extensively. His knees suddenly gave out, and he staggered. To his surprise, he was promptly caught by Rath and Thatz.

They frowned at him, "Rune… you look tired, I think you need a break," Rath's eyes were anxiously looking him up and down, and Thatz had a deep frown. Rune wriggled out of their grasp, but gratefully accepted the bread and beer that Thatz handed him, though he'd much prefer water.

"Thank you, but I can't, there are more I still have to heal," he said tiredly.

Thatz clapped Rune's back and grinned, "I think the city doesn't need us to help the rebuilding. We can help Rune-boy now," he said, trying to lighten up the mood. Rath nodded, taking his lead.

"Yeah, we'll bring the villagers to you Rune, that way you don't have to waste your energy walking to them."

Rune smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

As Thatz walked off, Rath turned to Rune, "Who was the girl?"

Rune turned away, his eyes clouding, "…She looked so much like Tintlet, and I couldn't save her..." Rath's crimson eyes softened at the pain in Rune's voice. He turned and went to bring back some villagers, touching Rune's shoulder briefly as he walked past. Moments later, Thatz arrived, bringing two young girls with him, and set them in front of the Water Knight.

"Thanks, this really does help," Rune said, wiping his forehead of the sweat that had formed as he finished. Thatz watched him worriedly, turning his head at Rath's direction as he approached. They brought people, one after the other, until half an hour later everyone had been healed.

Rune was shaking as he stood up, Rath grabbing him by the shoulders just before he collapsed. Thatz jumped over, and they lowered Rune to the scorched ground. Rune moaned slightly and Rath brushed his golden hair out of his face, glistening with sweat.

"Oh man, he doesn't look good," Rath muttered, and Thatz sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I knew he was pushing himself too hard!"

"Is sir Rune all right?" asked one of the Dragon Fighters. Rune sat up, waving his hand dismissively.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just really tired," he looked up at them, "Can... Can we go home now?" he asked weakly, and his friends nodded. They helped him onto Water, and then sped off back to the castle, night beginning to dawn on them.

* * *

**The next chapter is how this chapter was originally written, so any people who're interested, can cringe at bad writing and see the difference between original and edited. Edited though, means I took out the worst and replaced it with something better, not completely rewritten. **

**Anyway, thanks a lot to all my reviewers!**


	2. First Signs of Trouble

**I wanna thank my first 3 reviewers for being well, the first three! I think that this will be a masterpiece if I can get my scattered puzzle piece ideas into order, problem is I hate jigsaw puzzles : ) Not any good at them.**

**Shadowill: Yeah, sry for not clearing that up. He wasn't affected cause he's alittle elf-boy (Rune: You act like I'm two years old! Me: No, I act like you're a girly-girl. But don't take that personally, I think you're manly. Rune-.-j ) I love ur fics, thanks 4 reading mine -feels honored that this great authoress is responding to her fanfic-**

**Hikaru Kosuzaku: I'm glad u like :D -runs around in happy circles-**

**Element Flair: Thanks so much for ur review. Really helps and makes me feel all fuzzy inside (okay enough of the fuzzy feeling -throws it out the window- )**

**_

* * *

_**

Possessed By a Memory: Chapter 2

* * *

Rune stood up, leaving the now healed baker on the ground. He was nearly finished but there was at least another hour's work left. Thatz had gotten up after and hour of resting. He'd spent the next hour helping Rath and the Dragon Fighters help the villagers rebuild the city. They were taking a break now, and the two knights came over to Rune. Rune didn't notice them. He walked mechanically to the next person, healing them in a daze, stroking the silver necklace that hung from his neck.

"Thank you," said the elderly lady, hobbling off. Rune didn't even respond. He was tired. He'd never had to use his powers so extensively. He suddenly staggered. To his surprise, he was promptly caught by Rath and Thatz.

"Hey Rune, you need to take a break, you look about ready to drop," Rath said anxiously. Rune wriggled out of their grasp, but gratefully accepted the bread and beer that Thatz handed him, though he'd much prefer water.

"Thank you, but I can't there are more I still have to heal," he said tiredly.

"I think the city doesn't need us to help the rebuilding. We can help Rune- boy now," said Thatz trying to lighten up the mood. Rath nodded, taking his lead.

"Yeah, we'll bring the villagers to you Rune, that way you don't have to waste your energy walking to them."

Rune smiled, "Thanks."

As Thatz walked off, Rath turned to Rune, "Who was the girl?"

Rune turned away, "She looked so much like Tintlet, and I couldn't save her..." Rath's crimson eyes softened at the pain in Rune's voice. He turned and went to bring back some villagers. Moments later Thatz came, bringing two young girls with him. He set them down in front of Rune.

"Thanks, this really does help," said Rune, quickly finishing. Thatz watched him worriedly. Rath came next, and it was like a chain. They brought people, one after the other, until half an hour later, everyone had been healed. Rune shook as he stood up, Rath grabbing him by the shoulders just before he collapsed. Thatz jumped over, and they lowered Rune to the scorched ground. Rune moaned slightly and Rath brushed his golden hair out of his face, glistening with sweat.

"Oh man, he doesn't look good," said Thatz, "I knew he was pushing himself too hard!"

"Is sir Rune all right?" asked one of the Dragon Fighters.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just really tired. Can... Can we go home now?" said Rune weakly. Rath nodded. They helped him onto Water, and then sped off back to the castle, night beginning to dawn on them.

"You're back! Did everything go all right?" Ruwalk stopped when he saw Rune slung between the two knights, conscious but unable to walk. He noted their torn armor and tired faces as well as Thatz painful limp. Alfeegi walked in. "What's wrong with Rune? What happened to you two?"

"I'm okay!" said Rune forcefully.

"You should eat first," said Thatz automatically heading over to the dining hall. Rune let him drag him along while Rath gave an account of what had happened at Chantel to the anxious Yellow and White Secretaries, leaving out, to his relief, the part about the girl.

Now sitting at the table, Thatz wolfed down plate after plate of food, Rath following at a slower pace. Rune couldn't eat. He was exhausted beyond the limit, but every time he closed his eyes, a dying Tintlet flashed through his mind, then a burning corpse, and his hands would fly to his throat. His eyes were wide, fixed on a nonexistent object.

"Rune, please eat..." Thatz begged, for once not asking if he could eat it instead. His green eyes were dark with worry.

"I'm afraid I'd throw up if I did," he said getting up, but a dizzying dazedness clouded his vision and he groaned and collapsed again.

"Rune!" Alfeegi dove for him.

"I hate it when they get up then fall down," said Thatz getting up. Ruwalk helped Alfeegi, and they carried Rune's unconscious figure to his room.

"Should we get the doctor?" asked Ruwalk, setting Rune down. Thatz pulled the covers up to Rune's neck, then sat backwards in a chair.

"I think he just needs to sleep," said Rath, taking his own chair and placing it next to Thatz.

"You two look like you should get some sleep too," Alfeegi said, taking Ruwalk by the hand and pulling him out of the room, "I'm going to inform the Lord that you are back, and he'll want to know about Rune's condition."

The door closed with a click. Rath sighed, "I guess all that healing really took a toll on him... and of course there was that girl part..."

"What girl part?" asked Thatz immediately. Rath stood up.

"The demon, after going after you, it picked up a body. Rune looked really shaken. It was a girl's body, already dead. He burnt her body to a crisp. Rune went berserk. He... he said she looked like Tintlet. The only thing left was this necklace," he said, lifting the sliver necklace off Rune's chest.

"Tintlet? His little faerie princess? Is that why he was so depressed?" asked Thatz.

"I guess so..." Rath still held the necklace. He frowned, "This thing doesn't feel right... I don't think Rune should be wearing it..." He took it off Rune's neck, careful not to disturb him, and placed it on the table beside his bed.

"What do you mean? Weird? Is it bad?" said Thatz alarmed.

"It has a weird vibe," was all Rath said, sitting in the chair and promptly falling asleep. I didn't think he'd fall asleep that fast, thought Thatz, before his eyes closed too.

OoO

Lord Lykouleon and Cesia walked into the room to find Rath and Thatz in a rather interesting position. They'd fallen on the floor in a tangle if arms and legs, yet somehow their heads managed to fall next to each other. Lykouleon chuckled and stepped over them to get to Rune. Cesia bent over Rath with the intention of kicking him awake, then thought better of it. She looked at Rath's hand. There was a red mark across his palm, as if he's held a really hot string or something. She decided it wasn't serious and sat at the foot of Rune's bed.

"Well he's sleeping good enough," she said. Lykouleon sighed, looking at Rune's still pale face.

"I'm very grateful to him. He shouldn't have worn himself so much, but if he hadn't we'd had more casualties. Half of the city was killed. Had Rune not healed them, we'd had lost the rest of the civilians. Something is bothering me about this whole episode..."

"What?" asked Cesia. The lord smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. I think we should wake up Rath and Thatz, I don't think they'd want to sleep on the floor the whole night."

Cesia laughed and kicked them both, "Wake up lazy knights."

"Ow! You didn't have to kick us you know. Take you foot off my butt Rath!"

"You need to be quieter! You're going to wake up Rune!"

"He's just a lazy elf."

"You arms are wrapped round my waist! What am I, your teddy bear?"

"I was dreaming about a giant marshmallow..."

"So that was with the drooling! You slobbered all over my shirt!"

"Could you untangle my hair from your boots?"

"Move your head outta the way first... and your arm!"

"You snore funny Thatz!"

"Yeah, you must find it funny, kicker-girl!"

"No... But the Lord does..."

"His laughing fits are scary..."

"You just made it worse Rath!"

"Well sorry queen Cesia!"

"He needs to stop rolling on the floor... his cape is getting dirty."

"I have bruises on my arms, were you poking me Rath?"

"I dreamt I was fighting a demon."

"You're obsessive."

"Duh."

"Ack! I think Lykouleon's choking!"

"Quick! The Heimlich maneuver!"

OoO

Rune woke up groggily, and looked outside. The sun was full and warm. It's noon already. He got out of the bed, feeling refreshed and well rested. He noticed the necklace on his bedside. . He hadn't taken it off. I guess someone took it off... All the memories from yesterday came like a thunderbolt to him; the girl dying, Rath's shoulder being pierced. Thatz laying unconscious in what looked like his near deathbed. The fires of hell burning the girl's body, and then how worried they'd all been yesterday. He staggered for a second. Then he picked it up and placed it around his neck again. He remembered passing out at dinner yesterday, and he guessed they'd brought him to his bed. He walked out of his room, hungry again. Thatz was at the table eating, Rath had already finished and was lazily holding a goblet between his thumb and index fingers, apparently bored.

"Hey Rune, feeling better?" asked Thatz in between bites of his sandwich.

"Yes, much better," Rune smiled.

"Woke up late enough. Hungry?" said Rath nonchalantly.

"You can have some of my food," said Thatz, offering a chicken leg. Rune took it a plate of meat and began eating. Rath noticed the necklace.

"Take off that thing!"

"Why?" said Rune, somewhat confused and on the defensive.

"I don't think it's good for you," Rath said firmly.

"What are you talking about? It's a necklace!" said Rune defensively. Rath stood up and held his hand out. Rune gasped. There was a red marking on Rath's palm.

"It doesn't hurt. I took your necklace off last night, and look what happened to my hand," Rath pulled Rune's collar down and looked at his chest. To his surprise, there was no red weal, or marks anywhere. Rune pulled his collar back into place.

"What are you doing Rath? I don't know why that thing hurt you, but it doesn't hurt me!" said Rune, feeling slightly violated.

"Yet..." said Rath walking away. Thatz looked at them confusedly. Rune continued to eat, frowning distractedly.

"Wanna come with me after lunch? I'm gonna play some games with the other guys," offered Thatz.

"As long as it doesn't involve gambling, Alfeegi would kill me," Rune said.

"He can't!" Thatz clapped his hands gleefully.

"Why not?"

"He has a cold, I think it's Rath's fault for dumping all that water on him."

"Poor Alfeegi, maybe we should go visit him," said Rune.

"You could come with me," said Lord Lykouleon, who was passing by at that moment. Rune nodded and got up, leaving Thatz.

"I think I'll visit him later, I have business- I mean games, to organize," said Thatz quickly, speeding out of the room.

"Just as well he didn't let that slip in front of Alfeegi," sighed Rune. Lykouleon laughed, "Yes," He looked at Rune, "I'm glad you're all right now, you had us a bit worried yesterday."

"I'm sorry," he said humbly.

"You don't have to be sorry that you were sick," said Lykouleon kindly. They walked through the castle, until they finally reached Alfeegi's room. Lykouleon knocked before coming in.

"Oh, hello you majesty and Rune," said Alfeegi. His face was slightly flushed with a fever, and a box of tissues sat on his bedside.

"How are you feeling Alfeegi?" smiled Lykouleon.

"Not too- A- A... CHOO!" he sneezed, "Not too bad. How about you Rune? You were in bad shape yesterday..."

"I'm good, I just needed some sleep," said Rune, sitting next to Alfeegi, "I think you should sleep too now, I'll take care of him Lord Lykouleon."

"Thank you Rune," said Lord Lykouleon, placing a small flower vase on the windowsill, "This'll freshen up the room, Raseleane sent them."

"You don't have to worry so much about me... I'm fine," Alfeegi mumbled. He sneezed, and his eyes promptly closed. Rune smiled and sat with his head on his fist. Lykouleon stepped out of the room, leaving Rune inside. Neither blonde noticed the red-tip-haired secretary who looked into the room, and sighed regretfully at missing his chance to show the aquamarine patient his care and affections.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. A Little Gambling

HELLO! Konnichiwa! Hola! Bonjour! Ciao! Thank u sooo Much for all the support on only the 2 chapter! I'm sure Rune's happy too. Rune: No Why not? Because this just gives you another chance to torture me Aw C'mon, Stop kidding around. Rune: I'm not You mean you don't like it? Rune: Yes! SO you do like it? Rune; NOOOOOOOO Make up your mind! Rune: falls back with swirls in his eyes Rath: You know, I don't' think he likes you Really? But you, right? Rath: backs off slowly

Possessed by a Memory, unnamed chapter 3

"What are you doing Cesia?" asked a bored Rath. She stopped and turned to him. Crewger bounded from Cesia's side to Rath, who petted him indifferently.

"I'm going to feed the Darnas. Rune usually goes with me, but I think he's taking care of Alfeegi," she said brightly.

"Oh, yeah, he's got a cold, right?"

"Yeah, and I bet it's all your fault for dumping that paint, and then the water on him," she said chidingly.

"Oh great, not the guilt trip," he said getting up. To her surprise he got up and took the buckets of feed from her and walked besides her, "I'll come with."

"Why? I thought Thatz had invited you to play with him and the other fighters?"

"Ah, well, I'm not good at games," he said. She laughed and he looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know, I imagined you playing Scrabble or Tic Tac Toe, or even video games," she laughed again.

"Do you get to kill demons in these... 'Video games'?" he asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh good Lord of Dusis, is that ALL you think about?"

"No, I think about my friends too," the dead-serious answer stopped Cesia dead in her tracks. That was a rather uncharacteristically sweet thing for him to say. And disturbing too.

"Are you worried about someone?" she managed to ask.

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling, not just for Rune, but for you too," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

"Forget it," he said, and, abruptly changing his mood, he took off, "Catch me if you can!"

She laughed, feeling relieved by the distraction. She took off, Crewger bounding happily by them. They reached the barn at the same time, as if he wanted to be near, still ahead of course, but not far ahead of her.

He was in a playful mood. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden, being with her made everything feel all right. He'd been sad and worried, but now, his serious side had dropped off like rock into a pond. He watched her feed the riding dragons and thought, sweet Lord, she's gorgeous, but he wasn't surprised by the thought.

She strained to reach a bucket high up and was surprised to feel his body besides hers, guiding her arm higher up. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She blushed. This was an intimately close position. She heard his soft whisper.

"Ever heard that honey makes everything better?"

"Um, no," she said nervously.

"Well, you're like honey," he said. What was this sudden need for comfort that he was feeling? He wanted to hug her, much as he despised her. Or did he really? He hated the Dragon Tribe because they cared about him so dang much. He cared about them though. He hated them, but didn't want harm to befall them, especially Rune and Thatz, and Cesia too. But he wanted to be cared about by those three.

Cesia turned to look at him. His crimson eyes were so soft, and his red hair with its odd white lock blew in unexplainable wind. Eyes... his eyes... she was reminded of the first time she'd seen them. Before, when she was still the old witch's foster daughter, in control of Shydeman and Shyrendora... and Nadil. Unwanted memories flooded her mind, and she suddenly felt hot tears run down her face.

Rath saw a sudden flash of pain in those beautiful golden eyes of hers. Her delicate body shook, her braided purple hair shaking from side to side with the movement of her head. He wrapped his arms around her, needing as much comfort from her as he wanted to give her. Why did he want comfort? He had a bad feeling, one that put him to sleep under the influence of a headache and a fever at night. One that made his sleep impossibly cruel.

"I'm sorry, to make you cry," he said softly, burrowing his face in her sweet smelling hair.

She held on to him, took hold of his shirt. In the calm part of her mind she was wondering at this strange change in him. But she liked it. A caring side. She'd seen some samples of it, but never like this. He was warm, and firm, supporting her frailer body like a foundation. She hugged him, sensing turmoil in him, the need for comfort.

She stayed in his arms for a long time, until her sobs quieted and finally her body breathed slowly. He finally realized she'd fallen asleep. He picked her up and walked outside. He placed her under a tree, then sat down besides her, realizing that he was tired too. He soon fell asleep in his first peaceful slumber in many weeks, his head nodding, and in his sleep, slid onto Cesia's shoulder, where her head leaned on top of his.

Ruwalk walked off from the touching sight he'd just seen. When did Rath take to Cesia so? But nevertheless, it was a touching sight, Rath leaning on Cesia's shoulder, both asleep in a peaceful slumber. He sighed. He felt so lonely. He felt tired and sick, not physically, but emotionally. He wished he had someone to lean onto like that. He was all alone. No one to talk to, no one to share a single emotion with. He was actually attracted to the long, aquamarine- haired secretary who now slept in bed with a cold. But despite how outward people saw him as, no matter that he was always talking, cracking jokes, when it came to deeper emotions, he was shy. And it was tearing him apart.

He punched the wall, then put his forehead on his arm, and rested against the wall. Being alone wasn't nice. He rather wished to know what Alfeegi thought of him, but he already knew the answer. Ruwalk went against Alfeegi in all matters, helping the Lord sneak out, giving Kai-stern money... Alfeegi probably hated him, or at least thought him annoying and worthless. Now that he thought about it... Where was Kai-stern? He should have come back by now shouldn't he? Ruwalk became strangely alarmed. Had something happened to Kai-stern? He calmed himself down; he was letting his nerves make him paranoid. But he still decided to ask the Lord about it if he didn't come by tomorrow. He heard footsteps, and turned around to find one of the maids. He waved and walked off humming a spiffy spring tune.

"Okay! Anybody else, c'mon how about it, we have the whole day! You? Okay, how much you putting down? ... Ha! I can top that! All right, all bets are set, let's begin the game of Life!" An ecstatic Thatz jumped up and down as he rolled first, "Whoo-hoo! 8!Yeah!"

Kitchel took the die next, fire burning in her eyes, she rolled, "Yes! A nine! Beat cha!" Thatz and her glared at each other.

"Oh yeah? We'll see who wins!"

"Is it just me, or has this become a contest between them two instead of a game between all of us?" whispered one of the players to the man next to him. The man nodded speechless at the harsh name-calling that was going on between the two not-so-ex-thieves.

"Bi -" his next word was quickly cut off with a mallet that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Kitchel's hands.

"There, now whose turn is it?" she said sweetly. The game continued, and a couple turns later a knock was heard on the door. Suddenly, the game was no longer the Game of Life, but Pin the Face on Hard-A (keeping it PG) Tetheus. Someone ran to the door to look through the window.

"Hello? I heard that you were playing games here, so I was wondering if I could join you," said a voice.

"Oh, it's Lykouleon, the coast is clear," said Thatz, finally waking up. The game was once again what it was at first. The door was opened for the Lord. Thatz ran up to him, his eyes shining, "You wanna join us? That's great!" He showed him to a place next to him and winked, "You're gonna learn from the master."

"Yeah, that's why he's next to me," said Kitchel.

"I would have said mistress," he snapped. She stuck out her tongue.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Let's just play," he grumbled.

"Ha, you know I beat you," she said.

"Now, Lord, this is the Game of Life," said Thatz, choosing to ignore her last comment.

"This isn't gambling, is it?" asked a wide-eyed Lord. Everyone in the room immediately shook their heads quickly.

"No of course not!" said Thatz.

"Yeah, this is just a game," supplied Kitchel. Every one nodded quickly.

"Oh, ok," said Lykouleon, pleased with the answer, but still slightly dubious.

"He's way too innocent," Thatz whispered to Kitchel. She nodded.

"So how do you play?" he asked. Thatz and Kitchel began explaining the rules, and soon were in the way of a fun game, somehow managing to hide the fact that they were really gambling.

"So where's the queen?" asked Kitchel.

"She and Cernozura are dressing up Cesia again," he answered, sweatdropping.

"Maybe you should let them dress you up sometime Kitchel," said Thatz.

"Eek, no way, I don't do well with dressing up," she said loudly.

"But I'm sure you'd look really nice," he said nonchalantly.

"Really?" a small blush crept on her face.

"Yup," he winked. Lykouleon watched, innocently interested, head on his hands. Suddenly, another knock was heard.

"Lord Lykouleon, are you in here?"

"Oh shoot! It's Tetheus!" There was momentary panic. But as there was no other option, the game of Life disappeared and the poster that served as their game of Pin the Face on Tetheus was back up, and everyone crowded around to hide it. Lykouleon sweatdropped. If they're not gambling, then why do they have hid the game? That picture looks a lot like Tetheus...

"Yes I am," the door opened.

"Ruwalk says that one of the ministers of Hermosa wants to talk to you about his dispute with Mel's lead banker over some business," he said. Lykouleon nodded and go up. Tetheus turned to the fighters, "And you have to do your daily training."

Everyone groaned and the fighters filed out.

"Darn it why'd they have to leave, right Kitchel?" said Thatz frustrated. Kitchel didn't respond. Thatz noticed Tetheus looking at the now unhidden poster behind him. Tetheus rubbed his head and turned, leaving Thatz and Kitchel alone. Suddenly, Thatz froze, and his hands flew to his neck.

"Choked on something?" she asked, when she finally noticed. Thatz shook his head slowly, and bent on one knee in pain. His hands moved from his throat to his chest, and he began to cough.

"You okay Thatz?" she asked, beginning to get worried. She bent down to him before he groaned and collapsed in front of her, "Thatz!" She panicked, and then dashed outside to look for help, "Tetheus! Come here, something happened to Thatz!"

"All right," he nodded seriously at her hysterics. She turned around without waiting for him and ran back inside.

"I don't know what happened to him, he was okay just before, and then he looked like he was choking and then, and then he just fainted!" she rambled desperately. She suddenly threw herself on Tetheus and began to cry. Dumbfounded and no-doubtedly unsure what to do, he hesitantly put an arm around her and awkwardly patted her.

"I'm okay," Kitchel looked up and then down at Thatz, who was now sitting up, an apologetic expression on his face, "It was just a joke."

Kitchel then noticed that she was pretty much hugging Tetheus and blushed furiously, a blush that did not go unnoticed by the thief, "I-I'm sorry, I though he was hurt, forgive me!" she bowed once and then ran out of the fighter's guild into the endless maze of the castle grounds.

"Oh darn it, I didn't mean to upset her..." said Thatz, a regretful expression on his face.

"That was a harsh trick, she was worried about you. You don't do that to people who care about you," Tetheus answered severely.

"She doesn't care about me, she cares about you!" said Thatz hotly, then covered his mouth quickly.

"Take a closer look every once in a while at her and you'd realize that you're wrong... I'm more of a paternal figure to her. You should apologize," with those words he turned and walked out, leaving a confused and dispirited Thatz on the ground.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" he muttered angrily.

Kitchel ran off, embarrassed and angry. Embarrassed at the intimacy she'd shown with Tetheus in that moment. Angry because she'd been worried about Thatz, and he'd tricked her! He was such a kid! She'd been really worried. She was surprised, but when he'd collapsed, she felt a fear she'd never felt before, she'd been afraid he was seriously hurt... and she'd lose him. She was afraid that she would have lost him... She shook her pink haired head furiously, how could he have played such a mean trick on her. A hand suddenly stroked her face and she almost screamed in surprise. She looked up to find a solemn Thatz perched on the branch above her. She grew angrier and stalked off.

"What do you want, to play another trick?" she asked hotly. She heard the soft thud of his feet as he jumped off, but didn't expect his hands on her arms, forcing her to turn.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you cared..." the answer was so unexpected, and his attitude so sincere, she completely melted.

"Well, that was a mean way to find out that I do... And for that, you're going to have to buy me lunch in town!"

"Oh man! And I guess I have no choice since it was my fault..." he said, but he was secretly looking forward to it.

"Yup, how about we go tonight?" she winked.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"I think the queen is having a little party..."

"That means food!" said Thatz, already drooling in anticipation.

"Oh jeez..."

In the next chapter: Something's still wrong with Rune, and maybe Rath? Thatz and Kitchel have fun on their date, and the castle is getting ready for a small party! Woohoo! Guess what that means! Actually I'm not sure what's in the next chapter, I don't; feel like opening word and scrolling down 40 pgs and looking through beady little letters... So, you'll have to find on ur own. But I finally got the plot down, or most of it. Hehehe. I missed the bus. Third time this week. I decided that it'd be fun to stay here most of the day. Second time this week. I decided to stay home altogether. First, and since it's Friday, last, time this week. Okay okay, so I'm playing hookie. Sue me! Don't. 


	4. Trickster

**Thank you to all my reviewers! And um, today I have nothing to say except.. THERE'S A BAD STORM COMING OUR WAY! There may even be snow! Like, 6 feet-excited- My sister's scared, she think a tree will snap in half and fall on our house and kill us. ME? I say, who cares? That just means I don't have to worry about the homework I haven't done yet.**

**_

* * *

_**

Possessed by a Memory: Chapter 4

* * *

So the ex-thieves (or not so ex) set out before dinner, so they could wander around their old town before eating. They walked around for a while, chatting, and soon realized it was getting to late.

"I guess we should have dinner now huh?" asked Thatz.

"I guess so," she said, and they walked in the nearest pub and ordered.

"I'll have some of this... and this... and two of those, and four of those, and how about that one... Oh! And that one too. So what do you want Kitchel?" he asked innocently after ordering about one or more of everything in the menu.

"I think I'll have some of the first one..." she said sweatdropping, "Ooh, and I'll have some of this new wine too."

"Wine?" Thatz leaned over to look at the menu, "Oh I heard that stuff was pretty strong from the Master. Sure you want some?"

"Of course I want some, I have a pretty high tolerance you know," she said, watching as the food came. Thatz began to tunnel it all down his throat with a short breath here and there. She ate a bit slower, but with the same pleasure.

"I like this wine better," she said later, walking out of the restaurant with the bottle in her hands. Thatz had already drunk his fill, and watched her take a swig every once in a while, "It's pretty hic good."

"Are you drunk, Kitchel?" asked Thatz as they sat down in the now empty square, the fountain behind them splashing in the moonlight.

"Whatever makes you hic think that?" she said defiantly, "You know that was a mean trick you hic played on me this morning. I mean, I was scared, hic, here we were gambling, and then you drop down dead looking, and all hic. And I was really scared that I'd lose you..." she said a bit more sensually, her face leaning closer to his, and he blushed uncertainly.

Then she straightened and kept on rambling, "So then I ran outside hic and found Tetheus and I call him, and then when he comes in, and you hic aren't moving still, and I start crying, cause I was so afraid, and I thought hic you were already dead, and then you wake up like an idiot and say 'oh it was all just a trick' hic... and imagine me, when I find that I'm all wrapped around Tetheus, and it was so embarrassing, hic he's a real looker, specially when he's wrestling demons. I was really mad at you, you know and I'm still mad, but maybe hic I'll forgive you sometime."

Thatz swallowed. Now was the perfect moment. So he took the opportunity to ask her about Tetheus, "So um, what do- "

"You know, I never had a father. He left when I was born, hic or so said my mother. I still remember her, even though I was about seven when she died, and now I'm what? 17? My mother was sweet, people say I look like her, they said she was real beautiful..."

"If she looked at all like you, she must have been an angel..." he whispered, wrapping her arms around her. She giggled, and kept on.

"Father left, and I never knew him... And all my childhood I grew up wondering what a father was like, and I could only guess, my dream of a father wasn't all the gang masters, or even your Master. So I guessed, and came up with my own version, and I'd talk to him in my dreams... and mother would wonder who I was talking to when I was all alone... hic And then when I was left all alone to grow up here, and I met you in the streets. You know life wasn't easy, so we made allies, kept a place for ourselves among people, so you wouldn't be left alone. You know that hic as well as I do...

"Then when I came to the dragon castle... and I met Tetheus... he was so strict and quiet and commanding. If he spoke, you listened, and he was always looking out for the well being of others, securing the castle, and applying the law, and making sure everything was right and in order. hic the leader of all the fighters. And I thought I'd met my father... Sometimes I wonder if he maybe was my father before running away, but of course that's just a fantasy... Tetheus is just too honorable to have done that. And have you any idea how hard it's been to not just walk up to him and call him 'father' and spill all my troubles like I was some little girl? And now, in my dreams, when I talk to my father... I see Tetheus instead. He's like my father... or at least what I've made up to be my father since I never knew him."

"So you don't love him...?" he dared to ask. She giggled again and shook her head in his arms. She snuggled against him in the cold of the night. He opened his mouth to say something, but his light blush became deeper, and he closed it again. All he needed to know was that... Hm, so she didn't actually love Tetheus. It was what he'd said, she looked at him like a father. Time passed, and they stayed content in that pose, until he noticed that her lips were pale in the cold, and that his own hands and legs were numb with the cold of the stone he was sitting on, or the cold breeze, "Let's go, if we don't reach by dawn they'll be worried.

"A little worry never hurt anyone..." she mumbled, but she got up nonetheless and then headed back towards the castle.

Lykouleon walked in his room the next day, finally taking a break from the papers he was reading. He saw Raseleane, and his breath caught in his throat as if it was the first time he'd seen her. Her eyes were clear, her body knelt over a vase of delicate flowers, her dress delicately outlining her slim body.

"Beautiful..." he said catching her by surprise and wrapping his arms around her.

"Aren't they?" she smiled.

"I meant you..." he whispered in her ear, and she smiled again, and turned to embrace him. A knock on the door interrupted their peaceful bliss.

"Lykouleon..." it was Ruwalk's voice.

"Come in Ruwalk," said Lykouleon, giving his black-haired queen a last kiss before straightening.

"Oh, sorry Lykouleon and my queen," said Ruwalk nervously bowing. He smiled.

"So what did you want to ask?" said Lykouleon sitting back in the wooden chair.

"Well, I was wondering about Kaistern... you know, when he'd come back..." said Ruwalk, not looking at the Lord, and gripping something in his hands, a piece of paper. Lykouleon frowned, something wasn't right, Ruwalk was unusually nervous.

"Well, true, he should have been back a couple days ago, but we heard from him a week ago saying he'd be beck shortly after. I think he's all-right Ruwalk. He'll be back in two or three days, if not sooner."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to check up on that, and now I'll go and finish some paperwork. I was just... afraid that something might have happened to him..."

"Was that all?" asked Lykouleon carefully.

"Yes, that was all," said Ruwalk pausing a moment at the door before leaving. Raseleane frowned.

"What do you think was making him so nervous?"

"I don't know," said Lykouleon truthfully.

Ruwalk walked back from the Lord's chambers. He wasn't feeling well for some reason. He was so nervous. Arg, who was he kidding, he knew why. He wished he hadn't gone into Kaistern's room, that had started it. Why hadn't he shown the Lord? He gripped the paper in his hands tighter. He walked by Alfeegi's room, and looked in through the open door.

"Oh, feeling better Alfeegi?" he smiled.

"Much, though I guess I still have a bit of the cold, but I have paperwork that can't be put off," said Alfeegi, smiling too. He still looked a bit tired, and was still sniffling a bit, but his fever appeared to be gone.

"Is that Rune...?" said Ruwalk, looking at the figure in Alfeegi's bed. "Yes, I think he wore himself out last night... my fever was really bad, so he says. So I told him he could sleep in my bed until he woke up."

"Aw, aren't you nice Alfeegi. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to have you back, especially Thatz... you know I think he was teaching the Lord how to gamble?"

"WHAT?"

"Um, just kidding..." said Ruwalk before speeding down the hall, heading to one of the taller towers of the castle, one looking out towards the gates. He'd be able to see anyone coming for miles. His dark mood returned, and he sat with his head in his hands, looking out down the grounds. He heard footsteps and looked up quickly, knowing there'd be no hiding that there was something wrong.

"I'm sorry... Maybe I shouldn't have told you..." Delte said softly.

"No, I was the one who asked you, how could you refuse?... It's better than not knowing the whole truth..."

"He'll be alright, as long as someone knows, he'll be alright... We know he's coming at least, with his life."

"How mangled do you think they've made him?" he asked bitterly, throwing the piece of paper on the floor. In dark red ink, the words 'Your precious Kaistern will be coming to you shortly...' were written. It was the piece of paper he'd found in Kaistern's room, when he'd casually wandered in. He wondered with a sickening feeling if the letters were written in his blood. He wouldn't put it past them... The problem was, if demons had gotten a hold of Kaistern and were now sending him back, why wasn't he telling the Lord? Why wasn't he telling him that Kaistern was in trouble? Maybe they could reach him and get to him... No, that'd be useless. The demons had gotten to Kaistern, and were now letting him come back. He'd watch day and night for Kaistern, that way they'd be ready to treat him once he came near the castle.

"I'm sorry, but at least he's coming with his life..." said Delte, obviously feeling guilty. Ruwalk had run into her, and asked to do a reading with her cards. They'd found out he'd been captured by Nadil's demons, and was being held captive, and now, the note implied they'd let him go. But they knew nothing else, and so had no way to go looking for him to save him... he'd supposedly gone somewhere near Luwa, but he'd left Luwa a long time ago. So a rescue was impossible, and he didn't think anything any of them did would help Kaistern now. All they could do was wait until he managed to come back home. He was sure he'd make it... He felt so useless, but why worry the Lord with things he couldn't do anything about? And he couldn't do anything about it either, except to wait for Kaistern.

"You can go now... I'll stay here..." said Ruwalk solemnly setting his head on his crossed arms. She backed off and walked sadly down to the castle grounds. She'd have to tell the Lord... sometime...

Cesia walked out of the room all dressed up. The queen wanted to have a small party today, and Cesia'd been the guinea pig. Of course it hadn't been that bad, since she'd had Kitchel be experimented on too. The queen had been delighted that Kitchel had agreed after a furtive glance at Thatz. Now that their torturous session was over, Kitchel ran behind her, dressed for what Cesia guessed the first time in a dress.

"How do you run in these things?" she asked, lifting the hem unceremoniously and waddling her way up to a snickering Cesia.

"You learn."

"Why, if I'm not ever going to use these things?" she asked furiously. But secretly she was delighted with sheer feminine ecstasy at being able to look so... dressed up. Earrings dangled down from a combed and done up hair, but she'd insisted that it stay down. She twirled her skirt, glad that it didn't reach the floor at least.

"Hello Delte," said Cesia, looking at the elfin fortune-teller.

"Mm? Hello..." she said with a wave then disappeared around the corner.

"Well what was her problem, she just ignored us, how rude?" Kitchel played with her earrings, "Let's go outside."

"Hm... yeah let's go..." Cesia lifted her dress a bit and bounded after Kitchel.

"Oh man, I can't climb a tree in this thing!" Kitchel sat down in a huff on one of the many benches in the gardens.

"I learned that the hard way," Cesia giggled.

"You don't say? I can imagine that scene..." she laughed. Cesia laughed remembering too. Thatz waked in front of them, and suddenly looked at Kitchel.

"Wow, see that's what I was talking about, you should dress up more often in things like that, you don't look half bad!"

"Um, thanks I think..."

"Hey Kitchel, could I ask you a favor? C'mere," said Thatz motioning with his finger.

"Um, sure," she said curiously, getting up and following him.

"Now I'm all alone..." sighed Cesia.

"I can keep you company, but I think Rath was looking for you... or maybe not," said Zoma, suddenly taking his place next to her.

"Awright, I have a favor to ask," said Thatz getting straight down to business.

"Okay, shoot," she responded.

"There's this girl..."

"Uh-huh..." Kitchel's hopes fell, she thought this was going to be something else. A girl? She wasn't sure why, but that crushed her... she'd gotten a different impression that other night. Sure she'd been drunk, that wine had been pretty strong, but she did remember that night, and she'd thought it'd meant something.

"Well, I wanted to confess my love, and I was wondering if you'd show me what to do, I mean, how would you want someone to tell you their love?" he was dead serious.

"Okay... Well, okay, I'll teach you how to be the best lover!" She stodd up and thought for a second, then began, her eyes shining with imagination, "Well, I'd like for him to come with some flowers and tell me something really romantic, or just really cute. Say something like, I don't know, 'With these flowers, I confess my love. And I promise to never look at another's eyes like I look into your silver pools,' or something really cute like that," Thatz sweatdropped, there was no way he was going to say all that... She was getting a bit carried away...

"And you wanna be dressed nicely, not tuxedo nice, cause that'd give it all away before hand, and it'd look weird anyway," he pointed at his clothes, "Well, yeah that'd be fine. But the most important thing is the words, you wanna say something really meaningful and sweet, girls really like that. And the flowers have to be pretty, and it has to be in a meaningful place or somewhere nice, not while you're eating. Does she know?"

He grinned then shook his head innocently, "Nope. But I'm asking her to be at the garden this afternoon, next to the lake. Will you come with? Cause I'm kinda nervous. I was hoping you'd just hide in the tree above me, just in case I needed some help."

"Sure..." she said hesitantly, watching Thatz make his love confession to someone else wasn't something she was all keen to do.

"Thanks. So some flowers, sweet words, and make it real romantic?" he reviewed.

"Yep, that's pretty much it," she said.

"So you'll be there at three? I told her there a little later."

"Uh-huh."

"Kitchel?"

"What?"

"You look great!" she blushed slightly, watching him leap happily away.

* * *

**Hm... I guess this is interesting... enough... **


	5. Flowers

**Here's the next chappie! Aren't I good?**

**Rath: You're only good if ur a demon. And ur not. SO ur WORTHLESS!**

**Animegoil: That was mean... Not that he cares.. You care, right Rune?**

**Rune: What were you saying again?**

**Animegoil: He wasn't even paying attention... puts paper bag over head and runs into the closet Man its dark in here.**

**Thatz: Duh.**

**Kharl: Are you all having fun?**

**Knights: No. We're bored**

**Animegoil: Then let's have a party!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

* * *

_**Possessed by a Memory: Chapter 5**_

* * *

Cesia wondered what Rath would say or do after yesterday. She'd woken up to find him gone, but the memory of being held by him was very fresh in his mind. Zoma looked at her.

"Well, I'm going to have some lunch, coming?"

"Nah, I had lunch in the queen's room while she was dressing me and Kitchel up."

"Oh, okay, then see ya at the party!" he got up and headed inside to the castle. Cesia giggled and walked around, picking flowers to make an arrangement.

"Hey... Is that all just for tonight's little thing?"

"Hi Rath... yeah, you know how much Raseleane and Cernozura love to dress me up."

"I saw Kitchel running around all dressed up too, hehe, I guess not all's lost," he chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've seen everything when there's a thief running around in a princess' dress."

"Oh, I guess so. So, um, what do you think of tonight's party?"

"Actually, it's Tetheus' birthday, but he doesn't like to make a big deal about his age or whatever, so the queen just says it's a normal party. I think she gives him a cake in the morning or something."

"Oh yeah, you would know, having lived here all your life."

"Hm... You know...," he said, and stepped closer to her to turn her around, wrapping his arms around her in a very nonchalant way, "I guess living here hasn't been that bad. You know I hate them, and I can't wait for death to finally take me, but I guess really it's not that bad... and maybe I actually care for them."

Jeez, what a way to dampen a conversation, wish that you were dead... she thought. She sighed, "You're so strange. But you don't like me all that much, at least... not all of me..."

"I said once, and I'll say it again, if it wasn't for the light dragon amulet, you'd be intolerable. But it's the tolerable side I like..."

"That's true... but demon and demon go together don't they?" she said, putting a finger under his chin.

"Maybe..." he said kissing her lightly. She tensed visibly. 'Jeez, this was what any logical person would expect to have happened next' Rath thought amusedly. But she was always surprised by his actions, unless it involved demons.

"Why do you do that..." she said, leaning into the kiss.

"Do what?" he whispered, running a hand down her neck and upper back. She shivered at the touch, and promptly he felt her arms rubbing his back and around his waist.

"Surprise me."

"Like you just did?" he asked as he felt her hands slide to his chest, and presently leaned back to allow her small body to lay on his, and her hands to curve under his head. Her head leaned next to his, so that she breathed on his cheek, and his breath fell on her ear.

"This is the most comfortable position I've ever been in..."

He mumbled something in agreement, and then they both laid on the soft grass, her body curled up to his side, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck and under his head.

Rune was in a dark room, there was no way out, no doors or windows. He couldn't see anything in his prison. Suddenly, a bright fire lit up in the middle of the room. He stepped closer to the fire, and looked in. Something silver caught his eye, a pretty silver necklace. Rune's hands flew up to his neck, it was bare. He looked in closer, dreading what he'd see. A girl's body... no, a young woman's body. Golden hair being burnt to a fine ash, elven ears being licked by the fire. Her body just a dark blur covered by fire, hands clasped above her breast, the fine white cloth that once covered her body burnt away. Only, the fire did not touch her face yet. A thin delicate face, small nose, large eyes, now closed against the heat. Rune trembled. Suddenly the eyes opened. Eyes so like his own, only a light, crystalline purple.

"You did not save me... Can you save me now?" her light faerie voice floated to his ears. A tear slid down his face, unable to relieve the tension and despair that so burdened his heart.

"I can't... but I can die with you!" he said, before throwing himself onto the fire, trying to grasp the small feminine face, to kiss it, and hold it until the fire killed them both in suffocating heat. But instead, all he was able to grasp was the necklace, the silver necklace. And now he was alone, laying on the cold stone floor, holding the necklace, the fire gone, her body gone.

Rune woke, shivering and sweating at the same time. He realized the blanket had fallen to the floor. But this wasn't his room... Oh yes, Alfeegi'd let him sleep in his room. He still trembled with the memory of the dream, and is hands fingered the necklace. Would he ever be able to forget the girl? The burning? He was afraid that for a while at least, the memory of that battle would haunt him. He groaned, now aware of the headache that pounded in his head. He got up and made his way out of the room to his own. It was past noon. He changed clothing and then headed to the dining hall, the headache now worse. He was still shivering, and his walk was slow and groggy. He walked in, not surprised to find Thatz still eating. A couple seats away was Tetheus, also eating.

"Good... Afternoon," he said to Thatz and Tetheus. He just nodded, and Thatz managed to mumble out something in between bites.

"Wow... you're up late... Rune, watcha gonna do today?" he asked after a while. Rune paused, fork with mashed potatoes in the air. He sneezed.

"Sleep," he said finally.

"Really? You're tired?" he asked incredulous. Rune nodded, "Well, I guess so, you're not looking too well, I think you caught Alfeegi's cold."

"I'm gonna sleep outside, just a nap."

"Okay, just stay away from the tree next to the lake, me and Kitchel are doing something important," he said, and Rune thought he saw a slight blush.

"Um, sure," Thatz got up, and Rune finished eating. He sneezed. He really did need to sleep. He got up and headed outside, the afternoon air and bright sunshine refreshing him already. He walked around looking for a nice place to sit down and have a nap. Turning a corner he stumbled upon Rath and Cesia, and immediately swerved around and back. He'd kinda thought Rath didn't like Cesia... she being a yokai and all. But here they were, sleeping together, looking for all the world like the world could die and they wouldn't care as long as they were together. He peeked at them. Cesia was lying next to Rath, her hands around his neck, her face close to his. He had his arms wrapped around her, on his face the slightest hint of a smile. I guess that's what spending all that time with each other did to them.

He wished he could share a moment like that with someone sometime... like with Tintlet... Now that he thought about it, what had they done when they were alone up in Mount MFartha? He dismissed it and walked on, leaving them two in their happy slumber. He was getting really tired, his headache hadn't lessened, and now his stomach was full. He plopped down on the grass and lay there, looking up at the wildflowers that grew amidst the tall, soft grass. Now this was comfortable. He turned on his side until his breath quieted and his head stopped pounding so hard, nature always did help him get better faster. His thoughts strayed to the dead flowerbed he'd laid the young girl in... Before that monster had destroyed her body... His head pounded harder, invigorated by his anger. But it hurt enough so that he concentrating on easing it. He fell asleep with the breeze blowing grass in his face, and the wildflowers shading his face from the warmth of the sun.

"So, I got the flowers, you like?"

"They're beautiful," Kitchel replied, taking a whiff of the bouquet. Man, Thatz was really serious about this girl. They were now under the tree next to the lake. Thatz looked at his reflection in the dark lake water.

"And then some sweet words, and I confess my love."

"Right... So Thatz, who is this girl?"

"You'll find out in a sec, I told her to be here right about now... get in the tree," he said, looking pretty relaxed, in fact there was something very devious about him.

"Sure," she said, taking her shoes off, and he helped her up, handicapped as she was by the dress.

"You know you look very cute in that dress up in a tree?" he said grinning.

"You're supposed to say that stuff to your girlfriend," she said blushing... She really didn't want to hear him confess his love to another girl. Was it because... she wished it was her instead? It was... She sighed, looking at the sun through the leaves to hide the shininess of her eyes. Minutes passed, and she looked down.

"You sure she's coming?"

"It's been half an hour..." he said. But he didn't seem worried at all.

"I guess she's not coming..." she said, jumping down with difficulty, her dress flaring out as she landed, and she hastily put her shoes back on.

"Hehe, she's here," he said, turning to her, and before she had a chance to say anything, he knelt down in front of her and held his bouquet out.

"With these flowers, I confess my love..." he stood up, and she took the flowers, too bewildered to say anything. He stepped closer and kissed her neck. "And I promise to always be with you, and protect you... And love you like the night loves the stars and the moon. To never look into another's eyes like I have looked upon yours... and never kiss another like I have you, and I promise to kiss you like the sun kisses the flowers on a bright day... My love will never falter, and will brighten you on sad days, and I just hope... you can love me in return... The way I will love you from now on..." he whispered, meanwhile caressing her hair, and kissing her face lightly. She dropped the flowers.

"You tricked me!" she said in astonishment, not without a hint of fierceness. Her hands moved with the same fierceness behind his head to kiss him harshly.

"Well, what can I say, I'm pretty good aren't I?" He smiled, his hands moving of their own accord, lowering her to the ground. She sat in his lap, hugging him, wile he kissed her hair and stroked her back.

"You're very good, and I'm going to hate you forever for being so mean..." she said, kissing him again, until she broke off for air. She laid her head on his shoulder, sitting happily, until she realized that he was asleep, "Leave it to you to fall asleep at a moment like this," she said adoringly.

"Hey, Rune, wake up..." said an anxious voice. Rune waved his hand and dismissed it. His head was so heavy... He could barely lift it, and he was so hot, God he was hot. But the voice insisted, joined by another one. He was too tired to even open his eyes, and the effort of raising his voice the least bit to make himself heard was too much.

"C'mon Rune, are you okay?" the voice grew more anxious. He was shaken roughly and groaned.

"Well, he's alive at least..." said the second voice. He stirred, but found he was too tired to sit up. A hand suddenly took him and helped him to a sitting position. Rune held onto the arm, it being the only thing he could find for support. He finally opened his eyes, and braced himself against the shattering dizziness. Rath was holding him up, keeping him from falling over. Thatz was now coming to help him stand up, and they slowly raised him up.

"No... wait, I just wanna sleep..." he groaned.

"Yeah well, I think you should sleep inside, you have a really bad fever," said Thatz worriedly, and Cesia suddenly ran up to them, holding a glass.

"Rune, are you all right? We've been looking all over, and when we found you, you were burning up and wouldn't wake up..." she said worriedly, and handed him the glass, but his hands were shaking, and he couldn't hold it steady enough to drink. So Rath took it, and held it up to his lips, and Rune finally drank, the cool liquid washing down his parched mouth and waking him up more effectively than their ranting was. Ruwalk and Alfeegi came up looking anxious. Jeez, all he needed was some sleep... True, he felt like throwing up, and Lord was he hot, but all he needed was some sleep... Their mumbling was becoming a roaring in his ears, all blending together in a noise that was bringing back the headache he'd thought he'd lost.

Alfeegi looked up at the worried figures in front of him. Rath, Thatz, Cesia and Kitchel were standing in his office. Rath and Thatz were looking especially worried.

"Have you seen Rune? We're looking for him, but we can't find him..." said Rath.

"No, I haven't," said Alfeegi surprised. Wouldn't Rune be in his room, getting ready for Tetheus' make-believe-it's-not-his-birthday party? Thatz looked deep in thought.

"Wait, I think I know where he is! I think he's outside, he said he was tired and was going to take a nap outside!" Thatz snapped his fingers. Rath blinked and dashed outside. Thatz and Cesia followed, but Kitchel remained behind, and with a wave at Alfeegi, ran into the halls. Alfeegi stood up and walked out of his office and down the hall until he was looking outside. They were already up the hill. A shuffle of footsteps caught his attention, and he swerved around to find a dejected looking Ruwalk making his way to the dining hall.

"Hey Ruwalk, what's wrong?" he said apprehensively. Ruwalk looked up and immediately his face was plastered with a fake smile and he straightened. But at the reproving look Alfeegi gave him, he settled back and sighed.

"Nothing, I was just worried... about Kaistern..." he said.

"Yeah, I guess he's a bit overdue, but why are you so worried?"

"No reason... What were you looking at out there?" he said changing the subject, and Alfeegi let him, not sure how to respond to the previous subject.

"Rune was missing, and Thatz thinks he's out there sleeping or something, so they went out to find him..."

"They? Rune's missing?" he said alarmed.

"Rune Rath and Cesia... Kitchel was with them but she headed off somewhere else... yeah, they couldn't find him in the castle, why were you so worried?"

"I'm just paranoid..."

"O-kay..." Alfeegi trailed off as he saw Cesia running to the castle and entered, brushing past them without a second glance.

"Where you going? Did you find him?" Alfeegi called after her, then took off, and heard Ruwalk mutter something and chase after him. He almost ran into Cesia on her way back, carrying a glass in her hands, and stopped her.

"Did you find him?" asked Ruwalk urgently.

"Yeah. But I have to go and take this to him, he's not waking up..." she said distractedly and took off.

"Maybe he just caught your cold, Alfeegi, you were out like a light..." "I wasn't... but maybe he did, and if so, he needs to be in bed, the only reason it wasn't so bad for me was because I stayed in bed the whole day and Rune took such good care of me," said Alfeegi, taking Ruwalk by the hand and dragging him outside forcefully enough that Ruwalk almost fell.

"W-Woa!" he said.

"Hurry up!" Alfeegi laughed. He saw a trio of figures, with one hovering close by, make their way down the hill. He let go Ruwalk and they both ran to them, meeting them a second after.

"What's wrong with Rune?" Ruwalk asked, taking Rune from the two flustered knights, and holding him between Alfeegi and himself.

"I don't know, but he has a fever. He says he just wants to sleep," said Thatz, following Alfeegi and Ruwalk, who carried the pale, flushed Rune. He was mumbling something as he hung limply between the two Dragon Officers. They walked him as quickly as possible to his room, where they laid him down on his bed.

"Déjà vu, this is just like last time..." said Ruwalk, Alfeegi nodded.

"Yeah, I guess..." said Rath, he seemed the most worried, giving unguarded looks to the silver necklace hanging from Rune's neck. Rune was pale, he seemed to have gotten worse. His breathing was slow, and his face flushed with the fever, shimmering with sweat. His body stirred feverishly, lashing out every once in a while.

"Where was he?" asked Ruwalk.

"Just outside in that little field..." said Thatz, "He was out like a light."

"You seem to say that a lot. 'Out like a light'. Favorite saying?"

"He's just not creative enough to find another way to say it," Kitchel piped in from somewhere.

"Dang, where'd she run off to?" Thatz asked, surprised to hear her voice and not see her around.

Alfeegi and Ruwalk left to find Cernozura, while Rath and Thatz stayed in the room, Cesia staying too, to comfort Rath, who was now glaring at the necklace.

"I don't think he should be wearing that..." he said fiercely.

"Well, last time you told him that, he went berserk," said Thatz, "Besides, it is just a necklace... Maybe it's special to elves, maybe demons can't touch it."

"You touch it then, let's see if it does the same to humans," Rath looked at his hand, the red mark was still slightly visible.

"Um, no thanks, like I said, maybe only elves can touch it."

"Maybe it's just a cold," suggested Cesia. As if to answer, Rune suddenly sneezed, "See?"

"Oh, I guess so," said Rath blinking. Rune sneezed again.

"He was sneezing a lot during lunch today too, and since he was taking care of Alfeegi, it's only natural that he caught his cold. He'll be okay tomorrow morning."

"All right, scoot out of the way dear," said Cernozura, coming in between Thatz and Cesia. She sat next to Rune, taking his temperature and feeling his face. Rune sneezed in his sleep. She scooped him in her arms and took a pill from her pocket, dropping it in a glass of water she'd brought along, and opened his mouth. She placed the glass to his lips where he subconsciously swallowed the water. He opened his eyes.

"Where... oh-"

"It's all right Rune," Cernozura said, settling him back in his bed, "You just have a cold, sleep here and you'll be fine," she said firmly, getting up and turning to Rath and Thatz, "He's fine, just take care of him. You can still go to the party, he'll be fine sleeping here."

"I just wanna sleep, I'm fine," said Rune closing his eyes and everyone laughed as he sneezed mid-yawn. Then he dropped off.

"See? There we go, all-right now, let him sleep, everyone out, you can come later after the party."

"Ow!" Thatz said, "Some one stepped on my foot as they were going out!" he claimed.

"That would be me," said Kitchel coming up.

"Where've you been?" he demanded. She danced up and took his arm, dragging him up to the dining hall.

"Thinking. I'm glad Rune's okay at least," she said, jumping on him.

"Thinking? Hey you weren't even there when we went to find Rune..." he said.

"No, but I was watching, and I had to go get something," she said brightly.

"Riight..."

"So you're doubting my good will towards Rune?"

"No, I'm doubting your good will to helping out."

"Okay, that one may have hit the bull's eye, but really I knew he was okay. Look at this..." she said, drawing out from her bosom a small necklace, with a bright white stone hanging loosely from it, "Cesia gave it to me, it's like a fortune telling stone. You can ask it some simple questions, and it will tell you either yes or no."

"How?" he said, greatly interested.

"Easy, you ask a question with a yes or no answer, and then if it's yes, then it will turn clear. If no, it turns black. It can't be used to locate people, but I asked if Rune had a cold, and it said yes."

"Really, can you ask if there's a lot of good food to eat tonight?"

A sigh, "Fine," the stone cleared until it looked almost invisible. Thatz whooped with joy and sped off to the ballroom, where the royal couple was already in place along with the other Dragon Officers.

* * *

**Finally, in the next chapter is the party. It's not that much of a big deal, but some interesting things happen in the next chapter. Man I'm bored.. gonna go read DNAngel fanfics now... trying to read all 330 or so... still have 230 to go... oh well... I'm not in a good mood... all cause of one lousy guy. I hate him... gr.. ugh. If I go into details... well, long story.. I'm mad at him.**

**Rath: Poor poor u.**

**Rune: I'm glad... she deserves pain and punishment.**

**Animegoil: Jeez, I feel like Rune's my conscience. Telling me I did bad for helping Duy cheat on his test... I only gave him one answer, I swear! The poor guy only had about 7 out of 20 questions answered...**

**Thatz: UR BAD! ... Cool! Wanna go steal stuff?**

**Aniemgoil: ... I'm not a law breaker... sweatdrops**

**Thatz: Whatever runs off to nearest convenience store**

**Gil: Does anyone have a stuffed animal?**

**Aniemgoil: What for?**

**Gil: I'm lonely. I wanna hug something soft and little.**

**Aniemgoil: checks hereslef: poke I'm soft measures herself I'm little. Conclusion: YOU CAN HUG ME! runs to Gil and hugs him**

**Thatz: returns will a suspiciously large backpack**

**Rune: As the official conscience, I decided that Thatz should go help Alfeegi file papers as punishment for stealing... again.**

**Thatz: I didn't steal!**

**Rath: OOOhh! When did we get a brand new Gamecube and X-Box?**

**Thatz: sweatdrops Okay.. so I did take a couple things...**

**Aniemgoil: If I get more reviews in the next couple days, then u'll get to pass torture tiem with Alfeegi**

**Rune: Hey, that's not fair! He needs punishment!**

**Thatz: PLZ REVIEW! I don't' wanna work!**

**Rath: You never do...**

**Animegoil: I think Rath and Hiei look alike, ne?**

**Thatz: We're getting off the subject. REVIEW TO SAVE ME!**


	6. Party!

**THE NEXT CHAPTER! Thank u for the reviews ppl. I am SOOO sry I haven't updated sooner, but when I finally did, Tuesday or Wed. the server was down, no on could login! SO that's why I haven't. I feel soo bad about it, but here is the next chapter, and I have more ready. Bye**

_**

* * *

** _

**Possessed by a Memory: Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

"Oh c'mon Rath! Rune's okay, let's go and relax, enjoy ourselves. I finally get to dance with you!" said Cesia, trying to cheer the sullen Rath up.

"All right..." he sighed, looking back one more time at Rune's closed door. They walked together to the ballroom, Cesia leaning her head on Rath's shoulder and taking his arm. Ruwalk already had a drink on hand, crowding around Tetheus while Alfeegi poured Lykouleon and Raseleane and himself a drink, his long, aquamarine hair swirling around him.

"And another year to our Tetheus!" Rath heard Ruwalk tease Tetheus. Tetheus cleared his throat and sipped his wine, giving Ruwalk a raised eyebrow. Kitchel bounded up to him.

"You become expressive at parties at least," she said. He looked at her and sipped his wine again, "Or not..." she sweatdropped. She left him and strangled Thatz into dancing.

"I'm not good at dancing!"

"Neither am I, but do you at least know that dance the bartender's daughter was dancing?"

"Um, yeah, but is that appropriate for a castle..." he said nervously.

"Who cares?"

"Alfeegi!"

"Oh, oh well..." she said taking him anyway. So they both danced their own versions of what looked like a waltz and a foxtrot, cracking everyone up. Lykouleon took Raseleane and led her to the center of the room too, and they began to dance. Cesia took the opportunity and dragged Rath out to the middle. Ruwalk said something about their resident couples dancing together.

"Aw c'mon, do I have to?" Rath said.

"Please?" she pouted. He smiled.

"Ah heck, why not?"

"Thank you!" they walked together and he took her hands kissed her lips gently, then leaned back and they danced.

"I'm not gonna be beaten," Ruwalk said suddenly, "I need a partner," he took the only available candidate.

"But I don't dance well!"

"I don't care, they can focus on me."

"But we're both guys!"

"Don't worry 'Feegi, they won't care," Ruwalk smiled deviously. Alfeegi was blushing and he stood around stupidly until Ruwalk pushed him into dancing.

"Well, I could care..."

"But you don't do you?" said the black-haired and orange-tipped secretary. Alfeegi laughed, knowing he was beaten, and Ruwalk looked at him, surprised at the sudden laughter. He didn't touch Alfeegi more than necessary the whole dance nonetheless. At which they might have been both a bit disappointed...

Cesia looked at the crimson haired knight surprised, "You know how to dance really well!"

"They made me learn..." he said with a wry look at the dancing queen ('You are the dancing queen' song? no pun intended). She caught his eye and smiled. Cesia laughed at the hint in his voice.

"Guess you weren't too happy about them forcing you to learn to dance," she said.

"Yeah, I would have much rather been out hunting demons or playing a trick on someone."

"Same as now. You haven't changed at all."

"That's true... maybe," he smiled, "Hey where's Delte?"

"I don't know, I think she went out of the castle, something about a friend asking to fortune tell for him..."

"What are they doing?" Alfeegi said, flabbergasted. They all turned to look at Thatz and Kitchel, who were back to back, doing what we would call normal dancing. (at a night club at least).

"She looks like she's dancing the Macarena or something..." sweatdropped Cesia and the queen.

"Looks dangerous, and much more fun!" said Rath excitedly. Kitchel popped to the ground, swaying her arms to and fro.

"You need better music," she said, "cause this is lame..."

Thatz nodded, dancing like her, but not as outrageously. They were back to back, dancing, and Kitchel would turn every once in a while and swing Thatz around, and he'd then pull her to him, and so it went. Finally they stopped, walking to the food tables, or more like Thatz ran to the tables and Kitchel followed.

"I'm starved!"

"Leave some for everyone else..." Kitchel sweatdropped as she watched the food begin to disappear before her eyes.

"Fine..." he managed to say with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Nasty!"

"Sorry," he said, making sure to swallow first this time.

"Looks like everyone's getting nicely drunk..."

"Yeah, even the Lord and the Queen look like their getting to their tolerance level," he chuckled.

"Tetheus is too!" Kitchel laughed. Cernozura had sidled up to him and was now making small talk to a bewildered looking black dragon officer.

"Wow, do you think she's got something for him?" asked Thatz incredulous.

"Nah, she does this all the time, she loves making small talk to him when he's kinda drunk. She says it really makes up for his silence what he answers and how he acts. He knows it too," said Rath as-a-matter-of-factly. Thatz jumped nearly a mile at his intrusion, while Cesia and Kitchel giggled.

"It's funny to watch him though!" said Kitchel as she saw the black dragon officer scratch his head thoughtfully while he sweatdropped. Cernozura laughed and nudged him, and he hiccupped in response. Cesia turned to Rath.

"What are you doing to Fire?" she cried.

"He's thirsty!" said Rath, blinking his big innocent red eyes at her.

"So you're giving him wine?" she asked.

"He likes it," he protested.

"I think you're drunk..." she said. Fire suddenly conked out, holding up a small sign; THE WINE YOU GAVE ME WAS A LITTEL STRONG...

"Hehehe," was all Rath said.

"Your dragon needs spelling lessons," Thatz pointed out. Kitchel nodded.

"I think we're all drunk," Cesia rephrased. Thatz and Kitchel nodded enthusiastically. Lykouleon came up.

"I heard Rune has Alfeegi's cold," he inquired.

"Stop blaming it on me!" Alfeegi said from his own conversation.

"Jeez, Alfeegi has ears everywhere..." Rath said, avoiding the subject.

"I heard that too!"

"Told you..." Rath responded.

"He's okay, but yeah, he's sleeping right now," said Thatz to Lykouleon. He nodded.

"I'll come by to see him when he's awake," he smiled and after a little while he went back to Raseleane's side.

"It's so fun when everyone's here!"

"Except Rune, and Kaistern..." said Rath. Ruwalk nearby seemed to visibly tense and sputtered on his sentence. Lykouleon looked at him funny, and Alfeegi opened his mouth.

"Ruwalk, what is up with you and Kaistern? Usually it's only Rath who's on his case like that! We mention Kaistern and you immediately tense as if you're hiding something!" he demanded, and suddenly his eyes widened, "Oh... you're not... with Kaistern?"

"NO! It's nothing like that! I have NO personal relationship with him! I've just been worried. Lykouleon! It's not like that! Stop laughing! Not you too Lady Raseleane? Aagh! NOOO!" he cried. Lykouleon had to hold on to a table to steady himself and Raseleane was trying her hardest to conceal her laughter behind a fan. Alfeegi was looking dumbfounded and confused, if not a bit crushed. Even Tetheus had turned around to hide his face, making every one curious about what he looked like laughing.

"Ooh, so we have a little curved guy here. Does Kaistern know about your feelings?" teased Thatz, shaking with laughter. Ruwalk looked beat, a pout adorning his face. That just made everyone laugh harder. Only Rath and Alfeegi were straight faced.

"I already said it's not like that, so ha! I was just worried about him! After all he's missing the party!" said Ruwalk, but now even he was laughing. Making fun of himself, he began to make a skit, envisioning himself telling Kaistern about his 'feelings'.

"Oh Kaistern, I've been hiding behind Alfeegi's big head for too long, hiding my feelings while he screamed at all of us. I really need to tell you my true feelings towards my little albino!" he said dramatically, bending on one knee. Lykouleon laughed harder.

"It's not that funny!" Alfeegi muttered, but no one heard him.

Ruwalk then stood up, "I just want to tell you, Kaistern, that I want you to be mine!"

"No! Kaistern's mine!" Rath screamed suddenly, "He's not yours!"

"Rath?" inquired Cesia uncertainly through the sudden silence. Alfeegi looked relieved. Rath glared and then turned around furiously and stomped off. Everyone stared after his running figure in shock, and not without a hint of worry.

"What was that all about? I was just joking..." said Ruwalk distressed with himself. Cesia ran out to see if she could find him. But as she ran through the dark halls, she realized she didn't know where he could have gone to in the extensive castle and even more extensive castle grounds. She returned, a tear slipping from her eye in her distress. Kitchel let go of Thatz and walked to her. "It's okay, I guess Rath is a little more, um, possessive of Kaistern than we thought," she tried to comfort Cesia.

"Rath sometimes gets a bit cranky when he's away for too long, like now, plus he's drunk," Thatz said coolly.

"We'll get him in the morning, I'm sure you're right Thatz," sighed Lykouleon. Raseleane nodded, a slight frown on her face. Lykouleon turned to Cernozura, "I guess it's getting late and we should go to bed anyway."

Cernozura nodded and maids began to come out and clean the tables. Ruwalk looked around.

"Where's 'Feegi?" the Secretary of State asked. Everyone looked around and behind them, as if expecting him to be there.

"I guess he decided to call it a night," said Lykouleon finally.

"I am too..." said Ruwalk, but he helped out the maids clean up nonetheless. Raseleane bid everyone a goodnight.

"Let's all go to sleep now, we can clean up in the morning," she said, and she and the Lord went off to their quarters. Cernozura and the maids took off to the maids' area, Cesia left to her room, whishing fervently that Rath hadn't taken off, she so wished to have given him a sweet goodnight kiss.

"Are you going to walk me to my room?" asked Kitchel shamelessly. Thatz sighed.

"What does it take to get some peace and quiet around here?" but he smiled and took Kitchel, kissing her forehead, and waving off to Ruwalk. Then they walked off, Kitchel's head resting peacefully on the green haired knight's shoulder.

"You were the one who started this whole thing anyway..." she mumbled in his ear, talking about their relationship.

"Fine then, you win..."

"Goodnight..." she kissed him, holding him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his head, pulling him deeper into her kiss. He relaxed in her grip and returned the kiss with renewed fervor.

Finally, even Tetheus left, and Ruwalk was left standing alone in the huge room. He sat back, finding the now-dark chandeliers that hung above the now- empty room depressing.

"Well, it was great forgetting it all for one night at least..." he said, heaving a sigh as he got up. Walking along the dark halls, he made his way up once again to the tall tower facing the castle gates. Suddenly, he bumped into one of the few people he'd ever thought to find there.

"Alfeegi! What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask the same question..." Alfeegi said, his face half in the dark of the tower, half illuminated in an eerie glow from the moonlight.

"Uhuh, except that isn't it way past this Chief Secretary's bedtime?" he joked.

"Why do you come up here?" the aquamarine haired secretary asked the one question Ruwalk did not want to have to answer.

"Um, I just like the sight... Hey, why did you leave the party so soon if you weren't going to sleep? It was a great party," Ruwalk changed the subject.

Alfeegi looked at the man before him. He looked at him carefully, and spoke, "Ruwalk... Do you really have any feelings for Kaistern?"

Ruwalk looked at him preposterously, "Of course not! That was just a joke!" he said. He sounded serious enough to him.

"But then, what's wrong? Do you know something about Kaistern that we should know?" he asked carefully and sincerely. He'd noticed Ruwalk acting strangely lately, jumpy, spending all his time up in this tower, looking out towards the gate.

"Alfeegi..." Ruwalk seemed to crumble in front of him, "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't tell anyone because there's nothing you could do, and I didn't want to worry you! I'm really sorry..." Ruwalk sat down, his hands buried in his hair, head hanging in between both hands.

"Tell us what?" Alfeegi said gently, wrapping his arms around the visibly distressed and patting his back in an awkward motion. How he longed to do more... but he pushed aside his selfish thoughts and concentrated on the scenario before him. He prepared for anything.

"Demons, from Nadil's army, they got a hold of Kaistern! They've been holding him captive! They left a note in his room, they've let him go, but... but can you imagine what they've done to him?"

"Does... that mean he's coming back at least...?" Alfeegi asked. This wasn't what he was preparing for. Kaistern? Captured by demons from Nadil's army? That wasn't good. And then he realized, like Ruwalk must have, that there was nothing they could do about it. Nothing at all. Kaistern would be stuck in that hell for as long as they wanted to keep him. Luckily, that hadn't been long, but while Kaistern was coming back... there was no way that he'd be the same after the mauling they definitely had inflicted on him. They couldn't rescue him, and they couldn't go look for him, having no idea where he would be coming from, all they could do was wait for him to come...

"Yes..." Ruwalk was obviously very distressed. Alfeegi sank down in the nearest chair, limp suddenly. He looked at Ruwalk again.

"So that was why you were up here... You were looking out to see if you could spot him as he came home..." he said. Ruwalk nodded slowly. He didn't know why, but he was shaken. He'd been captured by demons before... years ago... He still had nightmares. And to think someone else was going through the same was... horrible.

Ruwalk looked at him, forgetting his own worries. Alfeegi looked pale, and his hand was shaking ever so slightly above his lap, "Are you all-right? Don't... worry, he'll come back soon," but to his horror, Alfeegi began to cry, his body shaking faintly, "Hey, don't cry..." What was he supposed to do? He wasn't too good at comforting... He never had the right thing to say, all he could say was mumble silly things.

"It's not Kaistern anymore!" Alfeegi muttered in between a soft sob. He sat there, tears running down his face, his face composed, hands shaking slightly on his lap, and Ruwalk felt something tug at him. So he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Alfeegi, trying to comfort him.

"Well, then what's wrong?" he whispered comfortingly. Alfeegi shook his head.

"Nothing..."

Ruwalk reluctantly pulled away, looking into Alfeegi's eyes as he did. He saw their softness, their sadness, and looked at a different Alfeegi than the one who stormed the halls looking for the perpetrators of a work schedule and correctly signed forms. He saw someone who needed to be reminded that he was loved, and that love was not work. Impulsively, he kissed Alfeegi; in his kiss proposing to be the one to remind him that there was more he could give in life besides an earful. The dark haired secretary savored in the sweetness of the lips against his, feeling for the first time, content. He felt Alfeegi'd body tense under his, and was about to pull away, but before he had a chance to break the kiss, Alfeegi pulled him back, twisting him onto a more comfortable position, prolonging the kiss until they both thought they'd faint for lack of air. But they were in their own world, where the only thing that mattered was each other, and they could forget all their troubles and the danger that approached from all corners. Finally, they had to pull away from that world.

"'Feegi, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Ruwalk had to grin.

"Didn't think I was capable did you?" he bit back, acting defiant, his eyes taking a new gentleness as he looked on at Ruwalk. Ruwalk smiled, and Alfeegi couldn't help but smile in response.

"Do you want to forget again...?" He offered, holding out his arms. Alfeegi sank in place next to him, and they forgot their troubles for the second time the rest of the night.

* * *

**Well, the stpry starts riling up in the ... next couple chapters and things are gonna get serious, so stay in tune! MWUAHAHAH! Yes, they will start getting better and better. I know this chapter was rather sad and fluffy. But whatever. Yes there may be something between KaiXRath.**


	7. Unresponsive

**Gah... my old author notes are soooo pointless... i'm sure everyone just skipped them, i hope they did in any case...

* * *

**

_Possessed by a Memory: Chapter 7_

* * *

"Oh, Rath!" Thatz walked into Rune's room and stood at the doorway, surprised for a minute, then smirked, "So this is where you where? And we thought you had run away again."

Thatz had come in to check on Rune after saying goodnight to Kitchel. He stifled a yawn, it must have been at least 4 o'clock in the morning. But the party had been worthwhile. He grinned, remembering all the events. All leading up to the last one, when Rath had stormed out of the hall after having gotten interestingly possessive of Kaistern over something Ruwalk had said...

"I would have..." was all the red-haired knight admonished, sitting next to Rune's bed, head on his hands, looking gravely out the window. His manner subsided after a minute. He waved a hand towards Rune, "His fever's gone down though."

"Yeah, he's looking better. Alfeegi's cold only lasted about a day," Thatz said, sitting at the foot of the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping elf. His sleep was much quieter, and his face had regained some color. Suddenly, he sneezed in his sleep, his face twisting into a comical grimace. Rath and Thatz almost laughed. Thatz turned to look at Rath seriously, "Why were you so spazzed out at the party? Ruwalk was only kidding..."

Rath sighed, "I don't know. I... I want him back already... I'm getting a really bad presentiment all the time, and um, when he said that... Just something from when I was little..." Rath was at a loss of words. He didn't know how to explain that when Ruwalk had said that, Rath had felt a feeling of possessiveness, jealousy.

"Or you could have been drunk. How about you stick to that one as your excuse for everyone else?" it was more of a suggestion that a question. Since when did Thatz give advice? Rath just nodded.

"Um, maybe we should go to bed, it's really late..." the red-haired boy suggested.

"More like really early by now," Thatz grinned, then snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, Cesia was worried about you, I think you better go see her, doubt she's gone to sleep, I just dropped Kitchel off a little while ago..." he muttered the last part. Then smiled.

Rath stood up, and without a word, left the room, a sleeping Fire slung over his shoulder. He did raise his hand in a wave-less wave as he left.

"Bye Rune!" Thatz grinned a waved to the sleeping elf. His reply was another sneeze, and a turn to the side. Thatz giggled and left the room.

Half an hour later, Rath walked out of Cesia's room. The moment he closed the door, leaving the beautiful purple-haired girl sleeping in her bed, his entire bad mood returned, leaving only memories of the minutes of forgetful happiness he'd shared with his dark angel. He trudged back to his room, a nauseating feeling of horrible forebodings cloaking his senses. He sat on his bed, the door closing with a creak and then a click. He watched the moonlight stream from his window, and turned to look outside, knowing sleep was impossible. From his window he could see the courtyard, thriving with flowers, and parts of the castle. He could see the balcony of Kaistern's room from here. And he could see the corner of Rune's bedroom balcony too. Next to it, but invisible from his point of view, was Thatz's room.

He placed his head in his hands, trying to dispel the deafening headache that pounded his battered brain, blurring and darkening his vision. His skin felt hot to the touch. He'd hoped he'd gotten used to this by now. They came almost every night. A fever, a headache, resulting in a sleepless, tortured night. Luckily, everyone had gotten used to him sleeping in late. No questions were asked or eyebrows raised if he got up at noon, unlike for some other people. He laid back, feeling tired, unable to sit up much longer. Why did these stupid presentiments have to be so strong that they made him sick? Tonight was especially strong. He groaned and rolled over on his stomach, hoping that the pass-out point would come soon.

Alfeegi frowned. He was troubled by something, but he couldn't place it. Every one had woken up late after the party, but he'd been the first, as usual, or well, maybe Tetheus had been up before him. Ruwalk was up in the tower, and Alfeegi would have been with him, but it would be hard to explain why both of them were up in the isolated tower so much. It was already weird that Ruwalk spent most of his time up there. In fact, Lykouleon had appeared worried about Ruwalk, and it took a good measure of self-control not to blurt out either one of two things that had happened up in the tower the night before.

He walked by the kitchen, seeing Rath in there, eating his food. He decided to ignore his strange outburst from the night before, but quickly debated whether it was a good idea to inform him about Kaistern, but decided against it, choosing not to worry the young knight with anything else.

"Well, you're finally up. Most people got up at one you know, but-"

"It's already three in the afternoon, I know. I was just tired," Rath sighed. Alfeegi frowned; Rath looked very preoccupied and troubled, he seemed out of touch.

"Are you worried about Rune?"

"No...He's good. He's sleeping now, the fever broke and he looks better," Rath said, looking candidly relieved.

"Good, I'll go visit him today, I really feel bad about him catching my cold since he was so nice about helping me out," said Alfeegi, faking cheerfulness. Something was nagging at the back of his mind... It was an irresistible nagging... He hoped Ruwalk could help him out with it.

"Okay, good..." Rath mumbled absently.

"I wonder if you're catching a cold too, you don't look so good," Alfeegi noted. It took the crimson haired knight a moment to catch the words and make sense out of them, then he smiled and shook his head.

"I'm good..." short silence, "Shouldn't Kaistern be coming back soon?"

Alfeegi swallowed, once again debating whether to tell him or not, "I guess so... He'll be back soon I promise. He's just taking some time because there were some, um, extra complaints he had to pacify..." Alfeegi hoped he would fall for that. Rath looked at him, dubious, then turned back to his food, prodding it, too tired to really care. Alfeegi sighed, speeding out of the kitchen and walking towards the tower.

He came upon the sight of a drawn Ruwalk, wrapped in a blanket, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Forms were scattered around him in a useless attempt to keep his mind on the work he had to finish. He swiveled around immediately upon hearing Alfeegi's footsteps. The first smile since he had come up to the tower crossed his lips.

"Feegi, I'm so glad you're here!" he said, cheerfully patting the space next to him. Alfeegi smiled too, taking up his offer and sitting down. Ruwalk reached over, pulling Alfeegi's head closer and kissing his aquamarine hair. Alfeegi smiled, content, not bothering to respond except with a blush. He wasn't good at responding sometimes, he'd never had a kiss him like that since he was a child, and parents were very different than lovers. Ruwalk smiled, noticing Alfeegi's slight discomfort and unfamiliarity with the gestures. Alfeegi sighed.

"Something's nagging me... And I'm not sure what it is..." he said.

Ruwalk frowned, "Is it a bad thing?"

"I don't know..." Alfeegi dropped the subject; he just wanted to be next to the one besides him for a while. After a while, Ruwalk nudged him.

"You better go, you've got stuff to do and they'll be looking for you soon," he said, laughing, "They're gonna say 'Hm, I wonder if Alfeegi's been kidnapped or something, because I haven't heard him yell and scream in a while?"

"Very funny. That's because you and Kaistern aren't around for me to yell at," Alfeegi bit back, laughing too.

Rune opened his blue eyes and winced at the bright light, shutting his eyes again. He groaned and rolled over, away from the wall, noting that his room was empty. But a chair sitting next to his bed and the fresh water jug on the bedstead told him there had been previous visitors. He wondered what time it was, probably mid-afternoon, judging by the sun. He sat up, and suddenly became dizzy. He fell back against the pillow with a thump, a hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up. He felt tired and lightheaded. As the feeling passed he sighed, remembering how he'd almost felt like throwing up at the sight of the girl's mangled body, before he'd healed it. His breath choked in his throat, and his hands moved to stroke the silver necklace at his neck, the smooth, cool feeling calming his senses before he fell back asleep.

Alfeegi walked around the castle, distracted. Something was nagging him endlessly. He passed by a balcony, and stopped, putting his arms on the banister and looking down at the bright day. It was a bit windy for his taste though. From his high vantage point he could see Rath and Cesia, in the middle of one of the many hedge mazes. Rath was sleeping on one of the grassy beds in the middle of the maze, Cesia nearby, picking flowers. He watched them for a moment. Rath rolled over in his sleep, troubled by something. Cesia looked up from her current flower patch and walked over to him, bending down in front of him and pushing his hair of from his face. The knight remained sleeping, and the she smiled tenderly, kissing his forehead and standing up again. Alfeegi sighed, wanting to keep the scene in his mind forever. But he wished to experience something like that someday, not just watch it... and with Ruwalk of course. He turned as he heard footsteps, and found a dazed looking Delte walking around, tarot cards in hand. She snapped from her trance, smiling at Alfeegi.

"Hello..." she said.

"Delte..." he stopped, not sure how to explain his current problem.

"You want to ask me something?"

"Well, I think I'm getting a bad feeling about something..." he hoped she could help, being a fortune-teller and all. She gave him a curious look.

"The Dragon Clan seems to be very perceptive. I feel many of you have a strong premonition lately. Be on your guard... There is much evil about, and I'm afraid it will strike soon."

"Do you mean about Kaistern?" Alfeegi asked, alarmed at her prophecy.

"I'm afraid there is much more than that. He is merely a pawn in the game..." she muttered quietly to herself. She suddenly realized that Alfeegi had heard, and was obviously shaken.

"I'm sorry! It's okay. You don't have to worry about it!" she assured him.

"Um, no it's okay, I'm just gonna go now," he said nervously and turned foot. Delte sighed.

"Why do I always make things worse?" she lamented.

Alfeegi walked briskly, with unreal urgency. He went down to the lower levels of the castle, when suddenly, something prompted him to go down into the basement levels. Without realizing it, he was at the huge, mammoth door that guarded the ultimate demon treasure, and humanity's ultimate destruction were it to fall in demon hands. So coveted by the demons, so guarded and protected; if at the same time loathed: Nadil's head. The door whose guard was incomplete, missing the red dragon officer's spell to complete and join the other officer's spell: Blue; Kaistern, White; Alfeegi himself, Yellow; Ruwalk, and Black; Tetheus. Without its last spell, the door was still vulnerable.

But there was someone in front of the door. Alfeegi almost called out, then stopped, curious as to the expression on the person's face. Blond hair fell out of the way as a long arm reached out to touch the door, a thoughtful, cunning expression on his fair elven face. But he withdrew his hand with a wince as he touched the door and a small sizzle was heard. Slight hatred flared in his sky blue eyes. But it was the expression on his face that scared Alfeegi; calculating, clever, hateful, not... human, or dragon or elf! What could Rune be thinking that would bring about such a hateful expression?

"R-Rune?" Alfeegi called out nervously. Rune seemed to shatter out of his thoughts, and his expression changed to one of bewilderment.

"Alfeegi?" He looked confusedly at Alfeegi, then at his surroundings, before a sudden fit of coughing overtook him. Discarding everything that he'd thought or seen earlier, Alfeegi rushed to the ailing knight, watching concernedly as the cough seemed to rack his body.

"Rune, aren't you supposed to be sleeping? You're sick," Rune felt as Alfeegi pounded his back, but he just coughed harder and harder, falling onto Alfeegi for support and he was horrified to see his own hands spattered with blood. He could feel as Alfeegi's alarm grew noticeably. But his body shook with the coughing, sapping away his strength. In the interior of his mind he wondered what he was doing in the dark corridor, why had he walked here? He couldn't remember his reason. He vaguely remembered stepping out of bed and making his way down here, but not the reason.

He thought he could hear voices coming as Alfeegi led him to his room, yelling something Rune couldn't make sense out of. But the process was made tedious by his unwilling body having to stop every couple seconds as another coughing spasm raked his body. He could hear, but he couldn't see, the coughing making his eyes water and cloud. He felt hands seize him gently, but he could do nothing as he felt his body being torn apart by the coughing, and the blood mark his trail in splotches. Finally, he felt the warm pull of the blankets, and was forced to drink a hot steaming liquid that burned his mouth, but somehow, managed to calm down his coughing a bit until, at least, his vision cleared.

Rune blushed a bit when he saw that he had most of the dragon clan in his bedroom. All looked anxious and worried. Rath, Thatz, Cernozura and Lykouleon were closest next to his bed, the two knights' faces just a foot or two away from Rune's.

"Rune? Are you all right now?" Thatz asked sensibly. Rune just moved his head up and down a couple times, sinking lower into the pillow. The coughing had taken a lot of effort, and now he was completely worn out. He coughed again, and blood spilled over his hands, droplets landing on the bed-sheet. It was then that he noticed that many of them had various drops of blood, if not on their hands then on their clothes. He was about to force himself to talk to apologize, when Ruwalk noticed the effort.

"No need to apologize, not your fault," he assured. Alfeegi remained quiet by Ruwalk's side, a worried, thoughtful frown on his face. Cernozura, staying discreetly quiet, wiped Rune's hands clean with a rag, and then the dribble of blood down his chin, took his pulse, felt his temperature, and gave him another strong drink, this one cooler.

"Is he all right now? Do you know what happened to him?" asked Rath anxiously. Cesia stepped up to him, putting an arm on his shoulder reassuringly. Cernozura looked at Rune.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong. Just yesterday it was the simple symptoms of a cold; fever, sneezing, general feeling of weakness and dizziness. But now I can't find anything wrong with him, besides the fact that he was coughing up blood and was about to pass out," she ended on an apologizing note. Alfeegi opened his mouth to say something, then closed it quickly, as if changing his mind.

"Let's leave Rune to rest, we can ask him anything after he's had a good sleep," Lykouleon said, cutting off all questions that were bound to come up. Tetheus left the room immediately, followed by Cernozura, who had another wounded guard to take care of at the time. Ruwalk followed the aquamarine-haired secretary, bothered by his friend's obvious troubled state. They both felt depressed, feeling as if this was another load to add to the chaos that would ensue when Kaistern finally returned from his captivity.

Thatz and Kitchel left, both appearing casual on the outside, as usual but inside, there was fear and concern, Thatz's more than Kitchel. He was afraid that something bad was going to happen, and he was afraid of Rune's sudden weakness since the fight with the giant demon.

Now alone, Lykouleon bent over Rune, finally showing his anxiety. Rune watched him, his vision horribly blurred, but he willed himself to stay awake while the Lord was in his room.

"What were you doing that seemed to upset Alfeegi?" he mumbled so that Rune couldn't hear. Then he spoke louder, "You can sleep now Rune."

Rune obliged without a word. He finally closed his eyes, and was immediately taken over by sleep. Lykouleon walked out, thinking hard. 'First Rune acts strangely since that mission near Chantel, Ruwalk locks himself in the tower and gets all nervous, Kaistern takes longer than he should, Rath seems very worried and tired, Alfeegi seemed distracted... Delte too. Now Rune is sick, and I can't find something wrong with him! No foreign energy in his body, no sickness... There's something horribly wrong with him that I can't fix! Something's going on, and I'm the only one out of it!' He suddenly remembered something. 'Raseleane... she'd been acting weird too, and even Tetheus is wary...' He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated at it all. Tetheus had warned him that something was stirring. What was happening in his castle? Was he the only one who didn't know? He was afraid he'd find out before long. But he vowed that somehow he'd make sure that everyone in his care would be safe at least. He vowed that on his own life and honor.

* * *

**Lykouleon spotlight... cause I ignore him too much. -laughs-**


	8. Shock

**It gets harder and harder to get up in the mornings, and harder and harder to write something on time...

* * *

**

Rune stirred, feeling something warm on his face as he regained consciousness. He realized it was the sun. And also that he was in bed, with a cloth on his head. His chest ached, although he wasn't sure why.

"You're awake? We've been worried, Rune. How do you feel?" Rune rubbed his eyes and sat up with effort. He yawned and opened his eyes. Alfeegi was standing next to his bed, filling a glass with water. He handed it to him, and Rune drank it thankfully, his throat was dry and it ached. He couldn't remember why... He started as he remembered what had happened before.

"Wha- Alfeegi? What happened?" he asked, even though he knew.

"You don't remember?"

"No," he lied. Alfeegi sighed, looking at him curiously.

"I found you... And you started coughing. We thought you'd faint from the coughing... Are you sure you don't remember?" The elf shook his head, Alfeegi cocked his, "Hm... Anyway, we brought you to your room, and you were sleeping. That was yesterday. It's about 10 in the morning."

"Oh... Am I sick?" he asked apprehensively.

"I don't know..." Alfeegi answered candidly. He suddenly turned serious, "Rune. Do you know where I found you? In front of the door that guards Nadil's head. I want to know what you were doing there!"

Rune fell back against the wall, taken aback by the force of his voice.

"Are you sure you don't remember?" he inquired again, even more forcefully. Rune stammered, then hung his head.

"I don't know why I was there..."

Alfeegi ran his hands through his hair, believing Rune's words, "... Alright. Well, I have to go now. Somebody'll come check up on you later," And with that, the secretary left the room.

"I was about to step in when you yelled at him."

"You should have seen the look on his face when I found him. Ruwalk, I was frightened by it. I'd never seen him so... so full of hate and malice," Alfeegi shuddered, and Ruwalk put his arms around his shoulders.

"It's okay. Nothing bad will happen to Rune," Alfeegi smiled despite himself at the irony. How could Ruwalk say that so optimistically? He knew of the coming dangers with Kaistern. Ruwalk took him to his office and then left for the tower again.

"Hello Thatz," Rune smiled pleasantly. Thatz had come in about half an hour after Alfeegi had left. He had in his hands a tray carrying two bowls of soup.

"Hello lazy elf," he answered cheerfully, "Guess you aren't well enough to get up are you?" he said sympathetically. Rune grimaced. He had tried to get up, only to find that his legs wouldn't hold him up longer than five seconds.

"Not right now, but I'm sure by the time I'm more fully awake –"

"Not to mention when you eat a healthy breakfast," Thatz set the tray down in front of him. Then, a spoonful of soup was shoved in his mouth. Thatz grinned, "I always wanted to feed someone like that."

"I'm not a kid! This wasn't made by Rath was it?"

"Rath? ...No, he's still sleeping. Know what? While you eat, I'll go wake him up!"

"Fine..."

Minutes later, Thatz came in. Rune looked up from his meal, "Where's Rath? You sure came back fast..." he trailed off as he saw Thatz scratch his head worriedly.

"Well, funny thing... I decided to let him sleep in a while longer," He stopped, as if not sure to go or not.

"What? Is something wrong?"

Thatz gave him a look, "I don't know if I should worry you more."

"Look, I'm okay, I don't know what happened, but that has nothing to do with keeping things from me! What's wrong?"

"Well, I mean nothing clear or something, but I came in, and he didn't look well. He had a bit of a fever, I tried to wake him up, but he was out like a light..." Thatz ran his hands through his green hair, "You know, he's seemed really worn out these past days... and he sleeps a lot."

"Well, if he's sick I could heal him," he offered.

"You up to it?"

"Of course! I've always been healing people, why not now? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Sorry!" said Thatz putting up his hands defensively, "I'm sorry, it's just that we don't think you're much better off. Man, there's too much going on..." he muttered the last part.

They both turned their heads when the saw the door open and a dazed looking Rath came in.

"Is Rune okay? Did something happen?" he mumbled uncoordinatedly. His eyes were still heavy from sleep, and his face pale from the anxiousness of it. Thatz came forward, helping Rath to a chair.

"I'm okay, but are you?" Rune said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought something had happened to you when Thatz came to wake me up..." he said, his head nodding as he fought the urge to sleep.

"You sure you're not sick, pal?" Thatz asked. Rath nodded.

"I don't believe you," Rune took Rath's hand and a white light flowed from it. Rath laughed. His tiredness gave way to energy, his fever was gone, and his face gained a healthier color. But he wasn't laughing because he was glad.

"That won't do anything. Sorry to disappoint you, but this will only repeat itself tonight, and the next night," he said, "Ah... whoops."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't sleep. That's all," he said, not wanting to reveal anymore.

Tetheus came in then, saving Rath from interrogation, "Hello Rune, how are you doing?"

"Um, good," he said, not used to much interaction with the black dragon officer. "That's good to hear."

"Hey, Tetheus, you think you could get Rath here some breakfast, I have some business to, um, attend to," Thatz said, stepping out of the room, "I'll see you two later. Bye!"

"Hey, where are you going?" Rune said.

"I'll get him breakfast," Tetheus walked out of the room too, leaving Rune and Rath.

"Rune... You want to go outside?" Rath asked suddenly.

"Um, well, I don't know if I can walk..."

"I'll help you then," Rath offered.

"Shouldn't we wait for your food?"

"I don't want it. Not hungry," he said, helping Rune up, and together, they headed outside. The elf was glad to be outside again, he felt like it'd been ages since he had, even though it'd only been two days.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?"

Rune nodded. Rath sat next to him on the bench, shielded from the glare of the sun by a canopy of vines and roses. Grass and wildflowers grew in swirls and strings in the small meadow in front of them. A wall of shrubbery that surrounded them was part of the garden maze the castle had lavishly grown.

Rune leaned his head back against the tree. Rath sat hunched forward, hands clasped in his lap, staring at the ground.

"Something is coming up," he said quietly. Rune opened his eyes and looked up.

"What?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid it has to do with Kaistern. And you. Maybe Cesia too, but I think I'm just being paranoid about that."

Rune looked at Rath's serious face and shuddered, "Well, it's true that Kaistern hasn't been back in a while, but we never know, it could be just an unexpected delay."

"No... There's a lot at stake. I can feel my demon blood brewing. I know Tetheus can too. And what about Ruwalk and Alfeegi? They've been acting weird too."

Rath now looked Rune squarely in the eye, "But this also means I get to kill demons. Isn't it fun to know that that is the one sole purpose in my life? To me. I know that I mean much more to other parties. I am their main piece in their selfish game. I would be easier to die than to go through with their plans."

Rune almost gasped, feeling his heart wrench. How could Rath say that so calmly? No, that wasn't right... Underlying the calmness was pain like he'd never heard in Rath's voice. On impulse, he hugged Rath, taking him in his arms. Rath's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Shh," Rune silenced him and instead hugged him tighter. Rath suddenly felt safe. He'd always felt like Rune was the closest thing he had to a brother, and these were times when having a brother brought relief. So he let Rune comfort him, without Rune even knowing what he was really comforting him from.

"It'll be okay, Rath," Rune murmured. Rath felt his throat choking, and though he couldn't cry, he knew that had he been able to, he would have.

"I'm worried about you and Kaistern, and Cesia. You're the only ones that matter to me!" Rath cried. Rune looked at him compassionately.

"What about Thatz?"

"I-I don't know. He's not like you and Kaistern and Cesia. I'm sorry." Rune sighed, "It's okay Rath, it's not your fault."

At that moment, they heard footsteps and Rath pulled back from Rune. Alfeegi and Ruwalk walked into the little glade, holding hands. Upon finding that Rune and Rath were in there, they let go and sheepishly tried to make the two forget what they had seen.

"Oh, um, hello Rath, Rune, nice day, he?" Ruwalk blurted. They were looking at them with wide eyes while Alfeegi coughed into his hand, trying to hide his blush.

"Um, well, Ruwalk and I decided it was such a nice day that we should come out here and play cards or something," Alfeegi said, then added very softly, "I told you it was safer in the tower than out here."

Ruwalk coughed and Rath spoke up with a malicious grin, "We want to play too, where are the cards?"

Rune sweatdropped, knowing the answer, "Um, cards? Well, I have them in my pocket, but why don't I go get some snacks before we start playing. Wait for me!" Ruwalk rushed off.

"Um, I'll come help you bring snacks too!" Alfeegi piped and dashed behind Ruwalk. The elf and demon laughed for a good couple of minutes before Rath stood up, holding out an arm for Rune to take, and then helped him out of the maze of shrubbery.

"Raath! Ra-ath!" they turned towards the voice to find that it was Lykouleon, carrying a tray of food. He caught sight of them and ran forward.

"Oh there you are," he smiled, "Tetheus asked me to bring you this."

Rath took the tray of food that was presented to him and Rune lifted an eyebrow, "Why did he ask the Lord to run an errand?"

Lykouleon pouted, "I think he just wanted to get me out of the way because he was having a meeting with the masons and carpenters about rebuilding some of the castle wall and didn't want me to hear and get any possible escape ideas."

Rath laughed, "Maybe the both of us should go and spy on their meeting."

"Ra-ath!" Rune wailed. He was starting to feel lightheaded, "Can we go back?"

"Oh, yeah sure. Plus, I'm hungry now," and with that Rath walked Rune back into the castle, leaving Lykouleon to wander the gardens, absorbed in the problems he was afraid he was going to face soon.

Thatz stepped lightly through the crowded roads of Draqueen. The city was exceptionally busy today. Maybe a little too much for him. He felt kind of guilty that he'd left Rune and Rath behind, but he really just needed some time to chill. He was sure they'd be okay. They were inside the Dragon Castle after all, and there were people there if they needed help.

"Yo, Master!" the salmon-haired knight (okay, I can never remember what color hair Thatz has, but I always imagined his hair to be darkish pink, pink-salmon. If I gave him some other hair color somewhere, please tell me. Bad memory). The elderly bar tender waved his hand in approach. Though elderly looking, this bartender had a lot of energy and life left in him. He also was the best pocket of information in all of Dusis. That was usually the main reason Thatz came by. The other reason was just to talk, exchange info, and have some good wine. That was the reason the earth knight came for today.

"Anything new in your exciting life in the Dragon Tribe?" Master asked complacently. He always had time for his favorite ex-thief.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So I take it it's not something good."

"Yeah. Rune's sick, and something wrong with Rath too. And I can't help but to feel that something worse is coming, or that I'm missing part of the information. I think Alfeegi and Ruwalk are hiding something too..."

"So the other knights are ill of health?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's too bad. Although there's been some interesting news circulating that you might want to know about."

"What?" the bartender's tone had held great importance, immediately piquing the young knights interest.

"Well, supposedly, I heard that some Dragon Officer has been wandering around town today. Lost, I heard."

"But all the officers are in the castle..." Thatz frowned, with a puzzled face. Then he snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! Except Kaistern! He must be back! Well, that should lift everyone's spirits! He was taking too long in coming back," he explained.

"Ah yes."

"Well, he must have been touring a lot of places to be lost in his own home city," Thatz laughed.

"Aha, speaking of touring lots of places, there's some rumors going around you've touring the city at night with a well known lady," Master teased, enjoying Thatz reaction to his comment. A blush crept onto his cheeks, although his carefree nature kept him from looking too sheepish.

"No idea what you're talking about whatsoever."

"Oh, I think you know who I'm talking about. A certain thief who know spends her time working for Lord Lykouleon. Name's Kitchel, should ring a bell."

"Aw man, how did you figure it out? Rumors my butt!"

"Had a sneak preview of what I'm sure is to follow."

"Well, before my private life is further peeked at, I'm gonna look for Kaistern."

"Well, good luck. And don't you dare take advantage of a sweet, innocent girl like Kitchel!" Master called after him.

"Me? I'm not that low! Or at least now without her consent," he added quietly. Then raising his voice, "Kitchel? Sweet and innocent? She has the grip of a python and the hit of a batter! And a book blacker than Rath's!"

Heading out, he dodged and maneuvered his way past the people of the city. Children, elderly, strong young men, dragon fighters off of duty, soldiers, women chatting about the latest gossip, men showing off their strength, fortunetellers chasing after possible customers and the here-and-there shady character that completed the scene of an urban area. Now where could Kaistern be in all this mess?

"Ma'am, have you seen a guy around here? Tall, white hair and light eyes, um, glasses, sometimes, he's uh... probably not the cleanest looking guy, considering how much he's traveled, but, any help there?"

The young lady Thatz had targeted turned around, "Thatz?"

"Oh! Hi Kitchel!" Thatz jumped from surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, some shopping. Cernozura said she needed some cloth and such. What about you?" the pink haired girl hugged Thatz then kissed the end of his nose as she waited for his answer.

"I'm looking for Kaistern. Master said he'd been spotted around..."

"Oh, so he's back? That's great!"

"Yeah. Help me look for him."

They asked various people his same question, until finally, "Hm... Yes, I've seen a man like that. He headed towards the outside of the city, but there was someone with him. I think..."

"Oh? I wonder who?" Thatz whistled as he headed the way the lady had pointed, Kitchel following behind.

Finally they came to the outskirts of the city, where they asked some guard about the blue officer.

"Oh Kaistern? Yeah, he's back. But he went outside the city walls a little while ago. Up over there, behind those rocks," the guard pointed over a little rock wall. Obviously he was well acquainted with Kaistern, which wasn't surprising, since the officer had to go through this same gate to leave and enter the city. Something he did a lot.

"Thanks!" Kitchel waved.

"Well, he's an idiot. Why isn't he going back to the Dragon Castle instead of coming and leaving the city?"

"Well, maybe Kaistern spent too much money on his trip, and decided to turn back for a while and enjoy his freedom before being clobbered by Alfeegi," Kitchel suggested. Thatz guffawed.

"Yup, that's it," he had no idea how wrong they both were. As they rounded the corner behind the rock wall, they spied a couple flat rocks. On one of them sat Kaistern, looking lost and bewildered.

Behind him, sitting atop another boulder, was Fedelta. Looking quite smug, one could add.

"Kaistern! Behind you, look out!" Thatz yelled, preparing for combat. Kaistern looked up and at the knight, his surprise and bewilderment clearly obvious.

"What are you talking about? He's with me. Who are you?"

* * *

**GASP! WHAT is Kaistern doing with Fedelta? And why does he not recognize Thatz?**

**Rune: It's the makeup. It makes Thatz looks like a girl.**

**Thatz: Not as much as you do!**

**Rune: Take that back!**

**Rath; Now children...**

**Gil-pops in -Has anyone seen Fiji?**

**Kharl -sipping tea- No my little pet, we haven't. Why?**

**Gil: Ah... -holds up a broken doll - I kinda ripped her favorite doll to pieces.**

**Rath: Bad demon!**

**Kharl: Fiji will be mad.**

**Alfeegi: Why would I be mad?**

**Rune: Not Feegi, FIJI**

**Ruwalk; What's the difference?**

**Gil: Who knows... I have to find her -walks off- where could she be?**

**Review to tell Gil where Fiji is... and what she'd gonna do to him! Mwhaha!**


	9. Confusion

**Sorry I've taken so long in updating, but I've been busy trying to finish my Yuyu Hakusho one, and I was on vacation for a week. So sorry. I want to thank you for reviewing! Love yall! mua! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Oooh, has anyone read the 13th book yet? I just did, and I found Kharl to be acting so weird. Nohiro's cool though. I didn't get to read Cernozura's diary thing though... Hmm, wonder what it said... Oops, back to my story...**_**

* * *

**_

Possessed By a Memory: Chapter 9

* * *

Kitchel gulped. What was going on here? Here was Kaistern, who'd been overdue to come back for at least a week now, and Fedelta! What was Kaistern doing with Nadil's favorite fire yokai?

"Kaistern...? It's Thatz! For Deus' sake, what are you doing with that yokai?" Thatz exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Don't listen to them. They could be trying to trick you," Fedelta whispered in Kaistern's ear.

"Who are they?" Kaistern said, reaching a hand up to rub his head. It hurt, badly. Great, he'd probably have to fight these two humans with a migraine. But wait... how did they know his name? And the red haired knight was acting pretty familiar with him, as if he knew him. He looked up at Fedelta again, waiting for his answer. Fedelta ignored him.

"If you want him back, get him from me," he invited.

Kaistern stood up, "What?"

"Go to sleep," Fedelta drew his sword, whacking the blunt edge against the confused blue officer's head. He crumpled on the ground, his white hair dyed red by the blood spreading down the side of his head.

"You snake! So you were keeping Kaistern this whole time! What did you do to him?"

"And you better answer or else my knight will kick you butt and send you crying back to Shyrendora!" Kitchel backed Thatz up. He sweatdropped. "We did nothing too serious to him. He'd had a little fall from a very high place, and we rescued him. And if you want him back, then you better get past me," the purple haired yokai sneered.

Thatz growled. When he said he had business to take care of, he hadn't meant this! He rather wished he was Rath right now. Although that would mean that he would have never been able to sneak out of the castle. He was horrible at sneaking out. All those other times were just luck. Yup, what he needed were a thief's skills. A slight cough from Kitchel brought his attention back to earth in time to see Fedelta throwing his stupid fire columns out at Thatz. He dodged, and dove his sword deep into the ground.

"Earth!" he called, and soon a deep rumbling sound could be heard and light shot out of his sword. The light flew upward, then swiveled lightly to land on his master's shoulder. Thatz smirked slightly.

"Alright, we have some business to take care of with this nasty yokai, Earth," the little rock lizard chirped in reply and took off, transforming into his larger form.

Fedelta didn't look too worried though. How strange. Nonetheless, Thatz boarded his dragon and ordered it to attack Fedelta. The fire yokai grunted and tried to dodge, but he missed Earth's tail and was slammed into a tree.

"Well, I have no wish of getting squashed today, so I'm leaving," he said, getting up and disappearing into the wilderness. The thieves didn't notice the evil smile that crept over the yokai's face before he made his exit. They were too busy with Kaistern.

"Hey, buddy! Wake up, c'mon, you okay?" Kitchel shook the unconscious officer roughly.

"Um, hey Kitchel, take it easy on him, will ya?" Thatz held his hands out as if to stop Kitchel.

"Oh, sorry, hey, he's waking up," indeed, the blue officer was regaining consciousness, groaning as he sat up and rubbing his head before opening his eyes.

"What... Ah, it's you, Thatz, Kitchel!" he stood, pointing at them.

"Yeah, it's us, what did you expect, the Easter bunny and Santa Claus?" Thatz asked rather harshly. Instead of answering, Kaistern swayed roughly.

"Whoa there..." Thatz cried, diving to catch him. Kitchel peeked over his shoulder at Kaistern's face. It looked normal, if a bit pale, but his head was still bleeding.

"Let's get back, there's something very wrong here," she said urgently.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," but he hoisted the albino's limp frame onto his shoulder and they started off as quickly as possible. As they got through the castle gates, Kitchel stopped, one hand covering her mouth.

"What?"

Kitchel looked at Thatz, "I left the stuff Cernozura wanted me to get."

Thatz sweatdropped. Walking into the castle, they headed towards Kaistern's room. Kitchel ran to the infirmary, to tell Cernozura to get things ready. Suddenly, he heard a pair of footsteps running towards them. "Thatz! Were did you find him?"

"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay."

Thatz stood off, slightly stunned by Alfeegi and Ruwalk's pummeling questions.

"How did you know?"

"We saw you come in from the top of the tower," Ruwalk answered, helping Thatz by taking one or Kaistern's arm and wrapping it around him. "Wait... is that why you've been up there all this time?"

Ruwalk dropped his eyes to the ground, and Alfeegi opened the door to the blue officer's room, and they deposited him on his bed.

"What happened to his head?" Alfeegi asked.

"It was Fedelta..."

"It's fresh..." Ruwalk muttered. Suddenly, he began to unbutton Kaistern's shirt.

"Eek! What are you doing?" Kitchel squealed, just coming in.

"I'm checking to see that Nadil's idiotic minions didn't do anything to him. Do you really expect him to return perfectly unharmed from an encounter with Nadil's army?" But to their surprise, Kaistern appeared completely unharmed, except for the fact that his right arm was broken and he had several cuts on his back. But they appeared old. A couple weeks old. As in, right after his last letter old. Obviously, there hadn't been any after-imprisonment torture, as was expected. This fact, for some reason, only made Alfeegi more unsettled instead of relieved, unlike Ruwalk.

Lykouleon came in at that moment, followed by Raseleane and Cernozura. He immediately uttered a relived sigh and stepped forward. Cernozura immediately bent over Kaistern, proceeding to bandage his head. "Who found him?" the Lord asked.

"I did, sir."

Lykouleon smiled, "Thank you. I would like to know what happened." Ruwalk spoke up, "Actually, I'm sorry, Lykouleon, but there's something Alfeegi and I have been keeping from you for a while..."

Lykouleon nodded, as if aware of this fact, and bid them to go on.

"Well... about a week ago, I went into Kaistern's room, and I found a note. It said 'Your precious Kaistern will be coming to you shortly' and well, considering how long it was taking Kaistern to get back, I asked Delte about it. She said that he'd been captured by Nadil's army and-"

"Nadil's army?" the other various occupants in the room gasped. Lykouleon nodded.

"Yes, Delte actually came and told me that herself. You should have told me," Lykouleon's hurt tone made Ruwalk and Alfeegi both cringe.

"I'm sorry my lord. We should have told you, but there was nothing we could do, and we didn't want to trouble you unnecessarily, and with Rune..." Alfeegi broke off, "Where's Rath?"

Everyone scratched their heads for a second. Usually, he was the first one to realize that Kaistern was back.

"He's probably in Rune's room. I'll go get him," Kitchel said. She must really like running, Thatz thought. Always running errands and getting people.

Lykouleon bent down in front of Kaistern, looking at his pale skin and tired face.

"How did you find him?" he asked gravely.

"Well, I was down at the bar-"

"THATZ!"

"Not now, Alfeegi," Lykouleon would have smiled at any other moment, but for some reason his tone was very stern and concerned, and Alfeegi's mouth zipped closed like a lightning bolt had struck him. Thatz wondered if Lykouleon knew something they didn't, "And?" he prompted the knight to continue.

"Well, Master, the bartender, told me that Kaistern had been spotted wandering Draqueen. So I went out to look for him and bumped into Kitchel, and finally, we found a lady who'd seen Kaistern go out of the city. So we went out and found Kaistern, and he was with Fedelta, and he appeared not to recognize me-"

"Cause you keep dying you hair from pink to green." Alfeegi noted. "Um, right."

"You said he didn't recognize you? And he was with Fedelta?" Lykouleon said. Cernozura finished wrapping Kaistern's head and stood.

"Well, I will be going now, and if someone would inform me when he wakes, then we can give him any further treatment necessary," she said quietly and left the room. Alfeegi nodded to her.

"As I was saying, I fought Fedelta, he was a piece of cake, and then we brought Kaistern back," Thatz finished, "I think he's fine, except for the fact that he was a little dazed."

"He didn't recognize you! Nadil's army is trying to turn Kaistern against us and erased his memory!" Alfeegi, always paranoid, was the first to come up with the frightening idea. Sudden silence and stares were met with his notion.

"Alfeegi... Don't say anymore..." Ruwalk whispered. Lykouleon closed his eyes and clasped his hands, resting his chin on them, head down.

"I don't think that's what happened," Thatz put in quickly, "Fedelta did mention something about Kaistern falling from a high place, and them rescuing him. Maybe he lost his memory that way?"

"And would they not take advantage of that? And if not, does Nadil's army rescuing a Dragon Officer sound plausible?" They had to mull over that for a moment. Yes, that didn't sound credible. Nadil's army would normally give anything to get rid of one of the Dragon Tribe. The fact that they had spared Kaistern was strange, and that they had let him come all the way back to Draqueen. And something about Thatz story seemed wrong. No doubt he was telling the truth, but there was something wrong with the whole picture. Why would Kaistern wander around Draqueen instead of heading immediately to the Dragon Castle? And usually, any encounters with Fedelta ended in some bloodshed, but Thatz was completely unharmed... Almost as if Fedelta had wanted Thatz to get Kaistern back, but had to make it look natural or else it'd be suspicious. All these questions churned in Lykouleon's mind, as well as the other two officers.

"Um... I'm going to leave and check on Rune." Thatz said, sensing that whatever happened next, Lykouleon would want to talk privately with his officers. Raseleane also left, kissing her husband before doing so.

"Alfeegi, call Tetheus, tell him to meet me in my office."

"Yes, sire," Alfeegi left the room quickly.

"Why not in here?" Ruwalk asked.

Suddenly, a figure bolted through the door and hesitated for a second before kneeling by the bed, anxiously feeling the albino's cold, clammy face.

"What happened to Kaistern?" Rath demanded.

"That's why," Lykouleon almost smiled. Instead he turned to Rath, "Thatz found him outside Draqueen. He seems to be fine except for a couple cuts and a broken arm... I want you to be careful and keep an eye on him, Rath Illuser," he added.

Rath shuddered almost imperceptibly. A mixture of the sound of his last name and Lykouleon's stern tone and mysterious order. Lykouleon and Ruwalk stood up and left the room, leaving the fire knight to contemplate on his long awaited friend's return.

"You highness, we await your orders," Alfeegi said, as a way of rousing Lykouleon from his stupor.

"Yes...Indeed, I fear we have something important to discuss, but I feel that we need Kaistern to supply us with the information we so desperately need," Lykouleon looked steadfastly at his officers. Only three. There should be five. But that was not possible at the moment.

"My lord, I've had some suspicious as to... as to Rune and Kaistern." "Alfeegi?"

"Um... um, I think that something is wrong with Rune. But I'm afraid that it's worse than it seems..."

"What do you mean?" Tetheus was all business now, his red eyes sparkling dangerously at the mention of a possible danger.

"I mean... My lord..." the poor white officer had no idea how to continue. Ruwalk did not wish to supply any information, and besides, he knew so little of what Alfeegi was trying to say, that it wouldn't help.

There was a knock at the door, saving Alfeegi from having to state his horrendous idea. A small, timid figure entered.

"Um, my lord, Cernozura sent me to tell you that dinner is served and that queen Raseleane wants you all to come."

"Thank you Zoma," a kind smile accompanied the lord's words. The little yokai hybrid nodded and closed the door. The lord sighed, "Let's go and have dinner."

"Saved by the dinner triangle!" Ruwalk said, vainly trying to act cheerful.

"Ruwalk..." Alfeegi chided quietly.

It seemed like Raseleane had wanted EVERYONE at the dinner table. Usually there were only a couple people missing, officers busy with their work, the lord and the queen busy with work, the knights in a journey, or some of them who had eaten earlier. But today, everyone was present. Thatz and Kitchel had even helped Rune come, since the little elf had insisted, saying he had no wish to eat alone. Though tired, the walk outside with Rath had done him good. His skin had lost some of his pallor and he seemed more cheerful.

Actually, there was one person missing. Kaistern. Obviously, he hadn't woken up yet, and it had taken a lot of convincing from Cesia to part Rath from his bedside. The long table was set, Lykouleon at one end, on his right Raseleane, on his left Ruwalk. Ruwalk with Alfeegi, then Tetheus, Zoma, and Delte. On the other side, Cesia next to Raseleane, then Rath, Rune, Thatz, and Kitchel. Despite all their troubles, for the most part they enjoyed themselves. Ruwalk made fun of Lykouleon, who was being hand- fed by his wife, and then Alfeegi did the same to him, so he stopped making fun of Lykouleon. When Alfeegi stopped, he proceeded to chide Thatz for wolfing down such large amounts of food so rudely. Kitchel tried to pour olive oil in Thatz juice and Zoma helped too. Rath suggested a card game and they used Delte's cards to play. Tetheus spilled a glass of wine on himself thanks, largely, to Zoma, who apologized as everyone else laughed. Ruwalk made a couple jokes which no one found funny except Thatz and Kitchel, who fought over the last piece of cake. Cesia began to name all of Rath's faults to Kitchel, as they tried to compare Thatz to Rath, and Rune almost got a haircut when Rath tried to do some fancy knife maneuvering. Then Ruwalk noticed that every time Tetheus' elbow was poked, his cheek would twitch. So, soon everyone, even Alfeegi and Raseleane, wanted to take a turn poking the black dragon officer until, with very large sweatdrops on his head, he muttered that anymore poking and he'd get an epilepsy.

Soon, dinner was done, and desert too. Rune was looking very drowsy, so Rath and Thatz walked him to his room, while Kitchel and Cesia walked into the garden, going to talk a bit. Delte followed them at a discreet pace, wanting some company, but not caring to join in their conversation. Tetheus began his nightly patrol along the castle grounds and Alfeegi pulled Ruwalk into the long abandoned study, claiming he wanted to get his work done in a quiet place. Lykouleon watched them go with a raised eyebrow until Raseleane said she had similar intentions, and whether he was willing or not (She said she'd make him become willing) she dragged him into their private quarters. Zoma went to play; there were other children around. They were just the children of the attendants and drudges of the castle, but he didn't care of course.

Rath left Rune and Thatz in the elf's room. It had been hard faking cheerfulness during dinner. He'd felt relived maybe, to see everyone happy in these circumstances, but it'd also made him angry. How could they be happy when Kaistern was unconscious and Rune was getting sick? Indeed Rune was getting worse. Though the elf may look healthier, Rath could feel his energy slipping slowly, fading. He hadn't talked to Rune again about the necklace. Why was Rath getting such a strange sensation from it?

Walking slowly, he headed once again to Kaistern's room. He hoped the albino officer was awake. He felt uneasy about Kaistern's long absence and strange return. Thatz had told him about it, and the red haired knight did not find it at all pleasing.

Walking in, he closed the door quietly behind him and sat at the foot of Kaistern's bed. Ever since little, Rath had had some unexplainable attraction to Kaistern. Maybe because he was the only one who bothered to treat him like an adult when he was a kid, and now, because he knew all his secrets. Unfortunately, Kaistern thought that Rath's seeming affection was faked. At first it was, Rath had promised Kaistern he'd tell him everything, even pretend to like him. And that was what he continued to believe, true as it may not be anymore. Rath no longer pretended his affections, and he no longer confided out of duty for that promise.

His hands trembled as he leaned over and touched Kaistern's cold face. He loved Cesia, she was themost important person in his life, and nothing he did couldchange that.But he knew also that he loved the blue officer as well, he had, after all,been the one closest to him throughout the centuries of hislife,but it made him feel like he was two-timing her.Getting up quickly, he left the room, confusion swarming him.

* * *

... **Hm... i took out some Rath/kaistern stuff I'd had in there, wondering what the heck I was on when I wrote that... eeek... **


	10. Forgetful

**I'm sorry for the late update, but with all the stupid tests at school, and the fact that I'm -cough- grounded from the computer, and all theses other issues, I haven't been working on this story much. **

**Hope you like it! **

_**

* * *

**_

**Possessed by a Memory: Chapter 10**

**_

* * *

_**

Thatz bit into his apple, whistling merrily as he walked along the halls of the dragon palace. Now that Kaistern was back, and Rune, so he thought, was looking a bit better, everything would be fine in a little while. And technically, Kaistern had recognized them, when he'd said 'It's you'. Or he thought that counted. He certainly looked like he knew him and Kitchel. _Speaking of Kitchel, there she is, _he thought.

"Hey baby," he called, wrapping his arm around her waist as she fell in step beside him.

"You just saw me a couple minutes ago," she said, but kissed his neck anyway.

"Yeah, and your point?"

"Nothing. Have you seen either Rath or Cesia?" she asked, taking the apple from his hand and taking a bite herself.

"Um... I think Rath is possibly in either Rune or Kaistern's room. Why?"

"Cesia's worried about him. He' spends all his time in those two rooms, or outside alone. I think she's getting kinda lonely as well," Kitchel said.

Thatz sighed, "Who can blame him? The two people he's most connected with are in bed, so he's naturally worried about them. He'll be fine."

"Thatz... I'm scared," she said quietly. He looked down, surprised.

"About what?" he asked worriedly.

"Rune... and Kaistern, and Rath. And about all of us. Something doesn't feel right," she stroked the stone at her neck, "And I've been asking it questions... most of them it can't tell. But some of them it has, and the answers aren't pretty."

"You mean the fortune-teller stone?" he asked, taking a close look at it. She nodded. He put an arm around her and rocked her back and forth slowly.

"It's okay. C'mon, we're the dragon tribe. Whatever happens we'll be alright," he murmured softly. The pink haired girl sighed softly and leaned into him. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, "Oh yes, I was going to see Rune. He must be getting lonely in that room all day. Although everyone stops in all the time to say hello and bring him candy and flowers and stuff."

OoO

Opening the door to Rune's room, they found him asleep. But instead of leaving, Thatz felt like staying in there. He gathered Kitchel in his arms and sat her on his lap, just enjoying each other's company.

"It's been ten days," he muttered. Kitchel looked at him.

"Since what?"

"Since he fell sick the second time," Thatz responded, looking at Rune's pale face, closed eyes and strands of gold thread that surrounded his face.

"He's a cute elf," Kitchel said. Thatz raised his eyebrow.

"You're not thinking of cheating on me are you?"

"Of course not. He's too innocent. He can't possibly know all the tricks you do."

"Is that why you like me?"

"Of course not. It's just a plus that makes it all the more fun," she winked at him.

"Hehe..." Thatz sweatdropped. The both looked up as Rune groaned and thrashed in his bed.

"No... don't kill her... NO! Tintlet!" he muttered feebly, his voice growing shrill and then erupting into sift sobs as he struggled frantically in his bed. Thatz's face grew serious and he stood up, dropping an indignant Kitchel.

"Sorry Kit," he muttered, kneeling besides Rune, "Rune buddy, c'mon wake up. Rune?"

Rune didn't hear him and continued to sob softly, "She wasn't supposed to die... I'm sorry. I was supposed to heal you... Tintlet I killed you!"

"Rune! Rune wake up!" Thatz shook Rune, who grabbed his arm, eyes shut tight.

"No! You won't take her again from me! I'm sorry!"

"Damn it, wake up!" Thatz smacked Rune and the elf's eyes shot open. He seemed to reel for a moment, taking in his surroundings, and then Kitchel and Thatz, who still had his hand up. Rune's hand reached up to touch the red mark on his face. Thatz put his hand down and said quietly, "Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you hard, just enough to wake you up."

Rune swallowed, shaking his head as he trembled slightly, "N-no. I'm glad you woke me. I didn't w-want to be in that dream any more."

"Oh Rune..." Kitchel stood and hugged Rune tightly, Thatz putting a hand on his shoulder as Rune continued to shake, still sobbing slightly. He let go of her, wiping his face with his sleeve and laid back.

"Better now?" Thatz asked. He didn't ask about the dream, having a pretty good idea what it was about. Rune nodded.

The door opened and Rath came in, leaning wearily against the doorframe.

"Ooh, what happened to you? Get run over by a demon?" Kitchel asked, noting Rath's disheveled and tired appearance. He glared at her.

"I'm fine. And no demon would even get a chance to run over me."

"Didn't sleep well?" asked Rune. Rath shrugged, sitting down at the foot of Rune's bed.

"How are ya?" he asked.

"Fine," he glanced at Thatz, pleading with him not to worry Rath anymore than he was already. Thatz closed his open mouth. Rath sighed.

"Good..."

"How's Kaistern?" Kitchel asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. I just woke up..." his stomach rumbled. The crimson eyed knight laughed, "I haven't eaten breakfast yet either."

"Breakfast? More like lunch by now. You_just_ woke up?" Thatz shook his head, "Buddy, how about you go to sleep early today?"

Rath shrugged, "Doesn't make a difference," he said, swaying ever so slightly as he left the room, "See ya later Rune."

Rune nodded a goodbye to Rath and leaned back, "I'm more worried about Rath than myself."

"Man, that idiot hates my advice doesn't he?"

"No, he just hates you being right about it. Rath doesn't hate you," Rune tried to soothe Thatz's hurt pride.

"Right, right."

"Oh shoot..."

"What Kitchel?" Thatz asked.

"I forgot to tell him that Cesia was looking for him."

"You seem to forget a lot of stuff."

OoO

Rath walked wearily to the dining hall. He needed to eat some food before visiting Kaistern. Taking a jug of water and some bread rolls with him, he said hello to Cernozura and left. He passed Alfeegi and Ruwalk, the first one muttering something angrily into the other's ear, as he giggled stupidly and took a tighter grip on the other's waist. Rath stared at them a second, sitting down, arms all over each other. They looked almost drunk or something. 'Weirdoes' he thought turning his gaze back ahead.

Knocking softly on the albino's door and receiving no reply, he opened the door slowly and walked in. He set the water down on the table and took a bite out of the bread, sitting down at a table and resting his sore head on it. He took another bite and closed his eyes, opening them every couple minutes to check on Kaistern...

OoO

What woke Rath up first was his stomach, making a loud, and painful roar. Sitting up groggily, he reached up to rub his eyes with his hand and instead met up with a half eaten roll. No wonder he was so hungry, he'd only taken two stupid bites out of the whole thing. Wolfing down the rest hungrily in hopes of gaining some energy, he saw that the second thing that had waken him was Kaistern's stirring.

Jumping to his bedside immediately, Rath looked on anxiously and impatiently for him to wake up. Finally, the albino opened his pale blue eyes, and rubbed his head. Rath threw himself onto the blue officer, making sure not to harm his broken arm and hugged him tightly.

"Kaistern! You're back! I'm so glad, we were all worried about you. I missed you so much!" The red-haired boy spouted off, anxieties melting away at the feel of the officer's skin under him. But his happiness was shattered with one sentence.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Kaistern asked, confused, trying to pry the boy off of him. Rath's wide eyes stared numbly at him and he fell back onto the floor.

"W-what... It's Rath... what are you talking about? You remember me!" the knight stared at the officer in front of him. The man in front of him shook his head and looked around his room.

"Where the heck is this place? Rath? Was that your name? What am I doing here?" The blue officer got no response from the younger man in front of him, who shook his head slowly, unbelieving.

"No... you gotta remember. Damn, Kaistern, it's me! You're back home, in the stupid castle!" His voice grew louder with alarm and frustration, then suddenly reverted to a horrified whisper, "It's Rath..."

"I... don't remember you. Or this place. Where am I?" Kaistern looked at Rath curiously, wondering why the boy was so worked up, and where the heck he was. None of this made sense, one moment he was... doing... something? The next moment he was here. But what was he doing before he woke up?

"I- I can't remember anything from before... Kaistern... you called me Kaistern?" the bewildered and now highly alarmed blue officer turned back to the red-haired guy that had been there a second ago. But now he was gone.

OoO

Cesia sighed, defeated. Was it just her, or had Rath been avoiding her ever since Kaistern had come back? Which was only two days, to be sure, but she'd still noticed it. Now she was looking for him, and couldn't find him anywhere. And her stupid crystal ball couldn't be used to find Rath either. Was he mad at her? 'Oh, where was he?' she pleaded mentally.

Her answer came running in front of her, heading outside.

"Rath? Rath!" she took off after him, wondering what he was running from, "Rath, what's wrong? Hey, I'm calling you! Shoot, why does he always have to go on his little lonesome deal..."

Finally, he tripped, falling forward on the ground and lay still. He didn't stir at all. Now Cesia was worried. Kneeling quickly in front of him, she lifted the hair off his face and lifted his chin.

"Rath? What happened?" he averted her gaze, instead staring at nothing with frightened eyes. Sitting up, he fell onto her and began sobbing, but she didn't feel any tears on his face.

"Kaistern doesn't remember me..." he finally gasped. Cesia frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"He lost his memory!" he yelled frantically. The realization shattered across her otherwise peaceful mind like an arrow. And suddenly, she realized as well how hard it must be on Rath. Kaistern, his mentor and best friend, didn't recognize him.

"Oh Rath..." she murmured, taking him in again and holding him close. He seemed to relax under her grip and pulled himself closer, his body still shaking slightly.

"Don't worry... He'll get his memory back. It's just a little temporary thing, and soon it'll fade away," her words seemed to reassure him, because he looked up at her.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. He'll be back to normal, just have patience. He probably just got a bump on his head or something."

"Cesia..."

"Hm?" she smiled as he looked at her sheepishly.

"Thanks..."

She smiled wider and helped him stand up, "Better now?"

"I feel sick," he admitted. She rubbed his back slowly and noticed that indeed he looked sick, although he'd been looking much like that for a couple weeks or so.

"Well, we better tell the Lord that Kaistern's awake."

The cold knight nodded, but Cesia could still see a hint of... apprehension and doubt in his eyes. Well, maybe some time in bed and she could help him get rid of it.

OoO

Delte had stayed in bed most of the day, complaining of a headache when one of the maids inquired. Luckily, she was the only one who had asked. She was just a minor fortuneteller who happened to abide in the castle, no one paid any heed to her. Sometimes that was a good thing, since being with her could prove depressing. Other times, it wasn't so good, because she was alone.

In any case, she really didn't have a headache. But she wasn't feeling quite right either. The feeling came from a strong demon aura she was sensing. Amazingly strong. What she found the most peculiar, was that no one else seemed to have noticed. She knew this by the way everyone was acting as she caught a glimpse of them down in the gardens from her room. But the demon presence was there, and strong. She would have thought Rath Illuser would have felt it, of all people. It should at least be unsettling him in much the same way it was her. Her body tensed as she fought the urge to throw up the small breakfast she'd had. Yes, if she was sick, then so should he. What she wasn't sure was as if to alarm the dragon tribe or not. She was fairly sure they would believe her, even if they didn't feel it, but what was she supposed to warn them against? 'Lord, there's a demon aura around, but I have no idea where it's coming from, or what kind it is. Much less how to stop it.' Yes, that sounded very reasonable. She settled back into the covers, letting sleep proclaim her. If she had the strength and magic required, she would do a reading tomorrow.

OoO

Ruwalk and Alfeegi walked out from the garden, heading into Lykouleon's office. The aquamarine haired officer glared at his companion, but was powerless against the sweet feeling of his arm around his waist.

"I don't want to!"

"I think it's better to tell him ourselves instead of him finding out and getting mad."

"I think he'd enjoy it much more finding out by himself."

"You think so?" Ruwalk murmured thoughtfully. Then he grinned, "But I wanna see the look on his face."

"Why do you have to go around spewing personal info to everyone?" Alfeegi asked exasperatedly.

"Aw... c'mon, it won't be that bad."

"You are a horrible convincer."

"Then why are you still coming along?" Ruwalk laughed. Alfeegi pouted and glared at Ruwalk as they stood in front of the half open door.

"Lykouleon – eep, I mean, Your Highness!" Ruwalk rephrased himself at Alfeegi's glare.

"Oh, I guess it's you and Alfeegi. Come in," they heard the Lord laugh. Ruwalk opened the door, taking a tighter grip on Alfeegi's waist as the white officer blushed heavily, and stepped inside. Lykouleon looked up from the various papers in his hands, although most of them looked like comics...

"Lykouleon. Alfeegi and I wanted to tell you something," Ruwalk began, stifling a laugh at Lykouleon's curious and shocked face, and Alfeegi's shutting his eyes as if in preparation for something very painful.

"Why are you two... well, holding each other?" the Lord was starting to look more bemused than shocked.

"Alfeegi and I are... you say it 'Feegi."

Alfeegi yelped and muttered almost incomprehensively, "We're... together."

"He said that we're together," Ruwalk clarified. Lykouleon looked at the two of them for a second then cracked up.

"My Lord, you're not supposed to laugh!" the little white officer said, horrified.

"You... you two? I thought... ooh, this is good, wait until I tell Raseleane..." Lykouleon had to gasp for air in between laughing fits. He pounded the table, tears running down his face, while his two subordinates simply stared.

"Um, Lykouleon, are you going to stop laughing anytime soon?"

"Ah, that was good..." Lykouleon finally calmed down, a long while later. He straightened up, "Well, you two are very cute together."

"Yeah, but you're still looking way too amused for our own good..." Alfeegi was much more relaxed, but the blush hadn't left his face.

"Aw, c'mon he just paid us a complement," Ruwalk held Alfeegi in front of him and kissed his neck.

There was a knock on the door, and immediately Alfeegi tried to jump away from Ruwalk, but he held on firmly.

"Come in."

"My Lord?" Cesia appeared, pulling a miserable looking Rath behind her.

"What's wrong with Rath?" Ruwalk asked, taking in Rath's appearance as the problem.

"It's not Rath..." Cesia began.

"It's not me, it's Kaistern!" Rath interjected. Lykouleon stood up, all trace of amusement gone from his face. Ruwalk and Alfeegi tensed too.

"What happened to him?" Lykouleon asked. Rath appeared to sag, and Cesia held him.

"K-kaistern lost his memory. For sure. He couldn't remember me..." Rath whispered, his red eyes whirling in darker shades with his distress.

The others stood shocked, not sure how to respond to it. Sure, they had... speculated, but Thatz had assured them that he had recognized them, so they hadn't worried too much about it. Now, they had no idea how to respond to it.

"Well, first things first, and that's going to see him. He's not well enough to escape, so we don't have to worry about that," Lykouleon spoke with authority. They nodded, and he turned to Cesia.

"Cesia, why don't you take Rath to his bedroom to sleep?" he suggested.

"No!" Rath protested, "I want to help him regain his memory!"

Ruwalk sighed, "Let's go," Alfeegi nodded and pulled him out of the room, not wasting any time.

Lykouleon looked at Rath, "Are you sure you're up to this? It' s not going to be easy on any of us, much less you, especially in the state you're in."

Rath gave the Lord a look of pure loathing, and Lykouleon's face saddened immeasurably.

"You don't tell me what to do with myself. Isn't it good enough that you already have my life and liberty in your coddling hands? Stop playing with me, because I won't listen," Rath bit out venomously.

"You're right..." the Lord murmured, walking out. Now that he was gone, Rath didn't have to put up with his pretense of strength anymore, and fell against Cesia.

"I don't want to go. Not while they're around," he mumbled tiredly.

"So you are taking the Lord's advice?" Cesia was still shocked at the way he had spoken to the Lord.

"Only because it's the only thing I can do..." he stood up, leaning against Cesia. She led him to his room, setting him on his bed, where he fell asleep within seconds.

"Oh Rath... you're so pale. Everything will be alright," she murmured, stroking his forehead and brushing his hair off his pale face. Bending down, she kissed him tenderly.

* * *

**...I'm deleting all my author notes, cause they're all POINTLESS rambling... I was shocked... **


	11. Stirrings of a Newer Danger

Well, I don't think I made the 10 day update thing, but anyway, here we are, another chapter. This one actually has a point. Weee! Yeah, it's not another filler chapter, although they all have some importance. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers, I hope you like the story!

Chapter... 10? Or something...

Kaistern tried to get up, wavering in his steps as he neared for the door. Where had that red haired guy gone? There were so many questions whirling about in his head. Who was he? Why did he seem to know Kaistern so well? Where was he? Was that his name? Kaistern? It sounded so familiar...

The door flew open before he even reached it. Two men came in, one with brown, red-tipped hair and a bit of a wild look about him. The other had long aquamarine hair, tied into a long ponytail that ran almost to his knees. His eyes were a beautiful green- aquamarine, captivating him immediately, he was so beautiful. They stared at him a second, obviously insecure.

"Kaistern? Ah, Rath said you lost your memory... Did you?" the brown haired guy asked tentatively.

"Well, if he did he wouldn't know would he?" the other one, looking exasperated, reprimanded him.

"Who are you?"

"Well that answers our question," the brown haired one shook his head. The aquamarine haired man gazed at the albino, his expression shocked. "You're serious... you don't remember anything?"

Kaistern took a more defensive pose, not sure whether to trust them or not. Something instinctively told him to, especially the aquamarine-eyed man, but his mind logically didn't.

"No... Don't. Please sit down.. We'll explain," the smaller one said softly.

"We aren't going to hurt you," the first one added. The albino sat down cautiously.

"Who are you?"

They both sighed, "I'm Ruwalk, and this is Alfeegi. Your name... your name's Kaistern."

"That's what you've been calling me. Where-"

"You're in the dragon palace. It's your home. Except you travel a lot, cause you're the Blue Dragon Officer, the Secretary of Foreign Affairs," the Alfeegi guy said slowly. Kaistern blinked. He was an officer? A secretary? He traveled? The Dragon Palace? His head began to spin, pounding sorely. He put his head in his hands, groaning.

"Kaistern! What's wrong?" they rushed to him, then stopped a couple inches away, unsure of whether to treat him like normal or if to keep their distance.

"We – we're friends. We aren't going to hurt you. We want to help you get your memory back," Ruwalk said comfortingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kaistern looked up, and could only find concern, maybe even fear, in their eyes. There was nothing that he could find untrustworthy. Maybe they were telling the truth. He had no reason to doubt them, they seemed so familiar with him, so kind, and it all sounded so familiar.

"Why don't you lay down until Lykouleon comes? He's the King of the palace, he rules over Draqueen, our kingdom," Alfeegi supplied him with the information before he could ask. He shook his head, finding that that only made it hurt more.

The door opened again and another man came in. He was obviously royalty. He had the bearing and clothes of a king, the kind eyes, the posture, everything. He had blond hair and green eyes. For some reason, Kaistern was drawn towards him strangely; something he was trying to repulse pulled him towards this blond Lord. Why? He tried to fight it; feeling like it was a sort of dark impulse that drew him to the Lord. It all faded as his gaze turned back to Alfeegi. He sighed, wondering what that had been about.

"Is he alright? Was it true?" he asked, looking straight at the pale blue officer. They both nodded.

"Yes, although-"

"It may only a temporary amnesia. That youkai Fedelta said he'd fallen..." Alfeegi continued Ruwalk's sentence.

"Kaistern... do you remember anything about demons, or Nadil's army or anything like that? You were being held captive by them," The Lykouleon asked, trying to trigger anything to bring his officer's memory back, but he shook his head.

"Nadil? I was held captive by him?" He asked, feeling rather stupid. And kind of crowded with all these strangers.

"He's our enemy. He's dead, but his army's still loyal to him. We found a note by them in here saying you were being held captive by them, and when we found you, you were with one of them."

He nodded, trying hard to understand and absorb all of this.

"I think that's enough for today. We want to ease him into everything, I think he should sleep now," Alfeegi stood, pulling Ruwalk along as well. Lykouleon walked over to Kaistern, kneeling in front of him, though he shied away a bit.

"Before we leave... I thought you might want to know this, for his sake. When you first awoke there was a young man with red-hair, right?" Kaistern nodded in acknowledgement, "His name is Rath. You two were very close. You're... the only one out of all of the Dragon tribe that he trusted. And... well, he was very shaken about you memory loss. I just thought you should know that. I know this is hard to understand, and you may not be trustful of it, but..." Lykouleon sighed, "If you need anything, just call. And Rath may come in a while. He was very worried about you, even though I know that doesn't mean anything to you."

With that, Lykouleon walked out, and Kaistern felt that dark impulse calling him again, from nowhere, everywhere, to follow him. He felt that the Lord had something he needed... something he needed to do. He groaned, falling back onto his bed. Even though he didn't know these people at all, he didn't feel wary, or hostile. It made sense.

His room was full of souvenirs, he could tell because the items were all different, some obviously made in cold places, some very tropical in their looks, and the craftsmanship was different from object to object. It made sense he was a traveler. An officer? He got up and began to rummage through his desk drawers, somehow knowing exactly where he would find the proof he needed to have to know whether that was true or not. Papers, a stack of them. Various reports on missions, which he read ravenously, trying to get a bearing of what his supposed life was like. All signed 'Kaistern, Blue Dragon Officer and Secretary of Foreign Affairs'. All were sent either to 'Lord Lykouleon, King of Dusis,' or 'White Dragon Officer Alfeegi, Chief Secretary.' That all fitted together. His head ached.

But what about Nadil's army? And they'd mentioned some... Delta? Hedelta? Fedelta, yes, that was it. Alfeegi said that a demon named Fedelta had said he'd fallen. Maybe that explained the major headache, and his broken arm. It was wrapped tightly, and so didn't bother him for some reason. On closer inspection, he realized it was because he couldn't feel his arm at all. He hoped it was just anesthetic.

He got into his bed, drawing the covers around him. He was exhausted. But... he wished he could regain his memory. He wondered if he and the white officer had any sort of relationship... if not, then maybe he could... make one. Right now though, he had no wish to think about anything. His mind reeled, screaming for sleep, and he obeyed.

III

"Alright, let's see what we get," Delte drew in her breath shakily, nervous for some reason. She spread her cards out in the pattern of the major constellations of the Dusian sky. Closing her eyes, she let her fortune- telling magic, her spiritual power, flow from her fingers, guiding her hand to the cards. She flipped the first one over. An angel. Her fingers covered one of the wings, depriving the dark angel from one of its wings. She gasped, recognizing the meaning. The 'one winged angel' that she'd feared so much. The hunter of faeries like herself. She felt her magic weaken and braced herself again, willing it to flow again and to keep on with the reading. She reached to flip another card again and screamed as dark energy crackled and fizzed, burning her fingertips. She watched in horror as the black waves of electricity caught her cards on fire, and they burnt.

The charred remains smoked, and a wind came from nowhere, blowing the ashes around her and making her cough thickly as the grainy ashes stuck to her throat. She fell to her knees, shaking.

"Oh Lord... my reading... it backfired! How?" she whispered. She lapsed into silence, feeling the need to relax and calm down.

III

Golden hairs were picked up by pale hands and gathered into a twisting braid, falling across pale shoulders. Blue eyes blinked emptily and then watered as the owner was racked by thrashing coughs and sank back weakly minutes later and closed them.

Rune didn't want to fall asleep. Every time he slept he had nightmares about Tintlet. He didn't want to think about it anymore. But he did. All he did was think about Tintlet. He couldn't help but feel he'd betrayed her; he'd let her die. He opened his eyes to the same sight he'd had for the past ten days. He needed fresh air so bad, a new sight. But he couldn't even get the strength to get up for more than five minutes at a time. And though the others had tried to take him outside at least once a day, he ended up so exhausted that Dr. Arwis Laira had restricted his trips to twice a week.

He knew he was sick. Badly sick... but he didn't know if fatally sick. No one had been able to heal him, and though he'd tried, he couldn't heal himself. It seemed that he was immune to his own magic. But he was only getting worse, and he wasn't sure of anything anymore. All he could do all day was sit in bed, try to avoid sleep, and think.

The coughs were getting worse. His depressed mood was getting worse as well. He didn't know how much more his body could take. It was being pressured too much. Already it was physically weak by whatever illness he had, but now it was being burdened as well by his emotional stress. He was getting sicker and sicker... Rune coughed feebly again. He... he hated to admit it to himself, but he was scared. He was worried. Not only about himself, but about Rath and now Kaistern as well.

Everyone stopped to see him at least once a day. But the visits weren't always cheerful, they seemed to get more pessimistic every time. They weren't long either, as most of them had things to do. Rath seemed more distant lately, that and that he was spending the other half of his time with Kaistern. Thatz was the one who came by to visit him most frequently. At first it had been good, he was cheerful and made jokes, and his presence lifted the elf's spirits. But Thatz couldn't deal with bad situations in a cheerful manner forever, and being around the depressed Rune made him feel uncomfortable and unsettled. So his visits were becoming shorter.

In other words, Rune was left most of the day alone, sifting between consciousness and fitful sleep, and lonesome depressing moments when awake.

III

Rath groaned slightly in his sleep, stirring. Cesia walked over to the waking fire knight, sitting next to him on the bed and smiling lovingly at him.

"Did you have a good nap?" she asked as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah," he mumbled and she bent down, kissing his forehead lightly and running her hands on his bare chest. He looked at her and smiled softly. She laid on him, cradling her head in the curve of his neck and shoulder. He smelled the strong scent of lilac coming from her hair and immersed his face in her sleek hair. He kissed her lightly and she got up.

"Well, are you hungry?"

"Sure," he got up, putting his shirt back on now that he was out of bed and cold again. Cesia stood, and looked at Rath squarely.

"Kaistern lost his memory. They talked to him and he's sleeping now supposedly. They explained the basics to him, who he was, who they were, who you were, where he was and how he got there. I now you'll want to see him, but I want you to eat first," she said firmly, knowing that this was a harsh crash back to reality.

"...I don't want to see him," Cesia looked up, startled, at Rath's downcast face.

"Why not? I mean, you and him are so close..." she trailed off, finally realizing it. It was because they were so close that he couldn't bear to be around him. Cesia would hate to be in the same room as Rath if he forgot her, at least until it didn't hurt as much, and it was too soon for Rath to get over it.

"Whatever, let's go eat, I wanna eat with Rune."

III

Raseleane walked quietly to Kaistern's room, hoping to give the officer some comfort. It was only logical he'd be scared and uneasy, being in a place he didn't remember. She smelled the sweet flowers she'd brought to place in the vase in his room. Now that she thought about it, she better replace the ones in Rune's room. Poor thing, she thought, he's such an outside type, he's probably dying to be outside again. Oh well, it wasn't as bad as Rath, would be itching to be outside so badly he'd whine and whine and be a complete pain. She giggled lightly despite herself. Lykouleon had wanted her to stay in her room and sleep, but she didn't feel bad now. But for some reason, she was getting sick in the mornings. Upon waking up, she'd feel like throwing up. And she felt the need to eat more and sleep more. She wasn't sure why, but put it to a cold. It was probable that she'd caught Alfeegi and Rune's cold, although she didn't remember them vomiting. Right now though, she needed a distraction, and to let Lykouleon be alone for a while. He'd come back from Kaistern's room very somber and has asked to be alone. That was why she was now heading to Kaistern's room, and then to see Rune as well.

III

"When are you going to activate the spell again?"

"Oh... soon. In fact, I think now is an opportune moment."

"Well, tell me when the things are ready to be picked up."

"It's only one thing. A book. It'll give me the key to the Dragon Tribe's inner secrets. And it'll sell for a good price to Nadil's army."

"How long are you going to toy with them?"

A cold laugh, "Until they figure it out. Already they have been stressed over their water knight's strange illness. And now with the blue officer's loss of memory..."

"That was a brilliant plan, Lord Kharl."

"I know."

"You know you're conceited?"

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"I should fire you for that Garfakcy."

"You wouldn't last a day without me, because I'm the one that keeps you on track and does all your silly errands."

Pout, "Fine. You win."

"How did you accomplish the officer's memory loss?"

"Trauma. I told Nadil's army to do some truly horrendous things to him. It was only a matter of time, and with the right manipulation that I gave him, that he would psychologically make himself forget. It would be rather painful too to remember."

"And the knight?"

"Faerie elves are very susceptible to certain magical energies. The necklace you supplied on that illusionary girl was filled with dark energy."

"Speaking about that fake girl you made for the little knight's trap, you think you could make some more?" "In extra small size? Sur – OW!"

"Shut up. Get on with the spell."

"Oh yeah! Yes, now the real fun begins... And the best thing is, the Dragon Tribe would never dare lay a hand on their own kind."

"Plus the extra bonus that it'll be hard to stop them cause they're acting at the same time."

"When did you figure that out?"

"When you were laughing maniacally and saying all these random things yesterday. In fact, it's time for your daily maniacal laugh."

"Oh, okay. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"That was a bad laugh. No, don't pout at me, Lord Kharl, it doesn't do anything."

"Hmph."

"What happened to the spell?"

"Yes... _Embruja el castillo de donde vino mi dolor. Destruye la unidad de los que pelean por él bien. Sigue mis ordenes, demonio de odio, y cumple mi plan!_"

III

Tetheus stood up, wavering, and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the faucet and brought the cold water up to was his face. He put his trembling hands on the sink, supporting himself as the droplets of water ran down his pale face and fell, dotting the floor with shiny droplets.

Why was he feeling like this? He felt ill at ease and troubled. There was a dark energy in the castle, he could feel it. He started as it suddenly burst, as if being released from where it was kept and was now winding through the castle, like poison. He had to figure out where it was coming from, quickly, before it caused any consequences.

But what was youkai energy like this coming from? It wasn't from a youkai, but it was the same type of dark energy. Where had it come from? What was it doing here? One thing was for sure, it wasn't a good sign in the least.

III

Rune woke suddenly, his dark blue eyes flashing. He pushed the covers back and stood up, walking resolutely to the door and opening it. Looking carefully beyond the halls and finding no one, he smirked and walked quietly down the halls. Stalking quietly behind one of the guards in his way, he wrapped his hands harshly around the man's neck, choking him. The dark haired man sputtered and fell unconscious to the floor. The elf sneered and dragged his body into a dark room, placing a blanket over him, then continued on his way.

III

Kaistern woke upon hearing his door open and the click closed. He opened his light eyes, and sat up quickly. "Who are you?" he asked, surprised, at the black haired lady that had walked in his room, smiling warmly and holding a vase with various wildflowers in it.

"I'm Queen Raseleane. I just came by to give you some company," she said, and Kaistern felt something lurch in his head, and he winced, shutting his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" he heard the queen say, but his mind only registered blinding pain. It suddenly stopped, as mysteriously as it'd come, and he opened his dark eyes.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he said, then, smiling a bit, "Could you get me some water?"

"Of course," the royal lady set the vase down and busied herself, pouring a glass of water for the blue officer and then one for herself.

"Those are beautiful flowers, my lady," he inclined his head and she looked at him strangely for a second, then smiled.

"Aren't they? Let me set them up on your window," she turned around, picking up the vase and began arranging the flowers. Kaistern grinned evilly and reached his hand up the small bottle he had on a string around his neck. Unscrewing it as quietly as possible, he leaned over and dumped some of the white powder inside, then swished around the glass for it to dissolve. He put the glass back in its original spot and took his own glass and took a long sip.

"There, this'll freshen up the room," Raseleane finally turned back, and reached for her glass of water. She brought it up to take a sip when they both heard Kitchel's loud voice yelling at Thatz to stop being inappropriate in public and a loud crash. They both winced, and in the process, Raseleane's glass slipped, falling into the carpet and spilling the clear liquid all over the floor.

"See what you did Thatz?" Kitchel said, coming in when she heard the queen's exclamation.

"Me? You were the one who pushed me away!"

"Only because- never mind why. Sorry, queenie, I'll help you clean up," Kitchel muttered slightly sheepish.

"Sorry about it Kaistern, didn't mean to indirectly make a mess in your room," Thatz said good-naturedly, not noticing the scowl on the officer's face.

'Scorch them, they ruined my plan. I cannot fail again...' the blue officer closed his eyes instead, and when they opened they were a light color again.

"Ah... what happened?" he asked, rubbing his temples sorely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop the glass, I've been so clumsy lately..." the queen smiled apologetically and Kaistern looked down, embarrassed.

"Um, there's no need to be sorry, your majesty," he looked up, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Thatz, I'm the one who saved your butt from that creep Fedelta, so you should thank me."

"Ahem, I'm Kitchel, and I'm his owner," the pink haired girl said, taking Thatz collar and pulling it down rather sensuously.

"Owner? What are you talking about?"

"You are a lazy bum, and need someone to guide you through everything, in return, you should do everything I tell you," she giggled, erasing the serious expression on her face and kissing the green-haired knight's cheek.

"Anyway, we're leaving, tata," she waved goodbye and dragged Thatz along with her.

"I must go too, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call someone," Raseleane bowed slightly and exited the room, leaving a rather dazed blue officer behind.

III

"Rune, we're coming in, we've got your lunch," Cesia called and opened the door to Rune's room, Rath at her heels. They found an empty bed, and no one else in the faerie's room.

-

Yup, Rune's missing. If anyone can piece together then events that have happened, well, not that Kharl didn't give any major pointers, hehe, but if you can figure out what's happening, you get a bonus cookie for being half smart, cause I think it's kinda easy. Of course, the better the answer, the tastier the cookie! And you can have it in any flavor. I like sugar cookies and choc. chip the best. And sprinkles are good too. I am SOOO happy school is almost done! I had my Algebra final exam this Tuesday. No fun. I got a nice grade though. An A. YES! Well, back on track, has anyone read book 13? Has anyone read my other fic, Bittersweet Sword? If you like a lot of romance and angst, and Rath very sadly and emotionally (or so reviewers said) kill himself, lots of shounen-ai, not so common pairings, although very possible and thinkable, and I'm very sure I'm not the only one, and lots and lots of Rath as a little kid, but not always acting so innocent, and Kharl bringing a dead Rath back to life (well, not yet, I'm not done with all the character chapters, yes all your characters get their very own chapter, maybe even two! Depends on how far I go...), then I'm sure you'll love Bittersweet Sword. It's got all that and more. HahA, sounds like a commercial, but it doesn't hurt to advertise your own stories, does it? Oh, and anyone who speaks Spanish should have figured out what Kharl's incantation spell said. Not that it was important, just a neat little thing. Oh and yeah, I have Kaistern kinda have a crush on Alfeegi, but you'll see how that turns out. And the sad thing is that Rath likes Kaistern, and that Kaistern, before he lost his memory, kinda liked Rath as well. I don't know how I'm gonna do that, since Rath has Cesia, but I guess I could have Rath and Kaistern have like, a little forbidden love affair thing. Tell me what you think of that. Well, I hope you all have a good school week (YEAH RIGHT) and whatever, wish you all best of luck in whatever you need. CHAO! 


	12. Dawning

**O-kay... well, I'm glad to know that there are authors out there who put their stories on hold for months, even years, so I haven't committed that bad a sin for not having updated in what.. a month? I've just had no inspiration at all. Zip. Writer's block experienced in it's full. Anyway, the plot ambles on now, and I do have a lot more planned. Oh and if I mess with the summaries a lot, it's just cause I've realized that no matter how good a fic is- or how bad- what draws people in is a good summary. So I'm always messing with mine... Here's the 12th chapter, enjoy, sry for the embarrassing delay.**

**To CRUEL CRITIC: Lol, jeez, you're very persistent in you view. But as I hope I make clear in this chapter, duh Rath is with Cesia, and I'd never make him a two timer, I was just going for a bit of emotional drama, throwing ideas around, and I was currently obssessed with kaistern and Rath. It's not like you had to complain so loudly, since I'm entitled to write what I want, not what some strager likes.**

**_

* * *

_**

Possessed by a Memory: Chapter 12

* * *

"Where's Rune?" Rath whispered. 

"Um... maybe he went outside?" Cesia tried to qualm Rath's apparent alarm and set the food down.

"He's can't go outside! He'll get sicker!" Rath yelled, growling, and ran out.

"Rath! Wait!" Cesia tried in vain to run after him, only to trip and fall, "Shoot, now I have no idea where either one is..."

OoO

Rath ran frantically down the palace halls, heading to the courtyard, the entrance to the gardens. He skidded to a stop, looking frenetically in all directions.

"Rune! Rune where are you? Dang it..." he damned the situation. He felt that Rune wasn't around here... but if he wasn't here, then where? He whirled around flying up the stairs and into the castle.

He searched everywhere, sticking his head into all the rooms. Finally stumbling into one of them, he tripped over something lying on the floor, covered by a blanket. Cursing, the fire knight stood, and in the process, uncovered what was underneath.

"It's... one of the palace guards!" Rath muttered, shocked. He checked the pulse, "Least he's alive... I wonder... if this has anything to do with Rune?" he shook his head, hoping he was wrong.

He ran on, almost skipping the palace library until he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Stopping abruptly, he stalked quietly into the musty library. Here was where Alfeegi filed most of his reports, where Rath read to occupy his mind, where Tetheus and Kaistern played chess to amuse themselves, and where various books were kept, safe from prying eyes. A section in the back of the vast room held various books, guarded with a spell that kept anyone not dragon from being able to touch them. Because these books were special, containing spells, history, things that in the wrong hands could spell disaster for the dragon tribe. Rath had actually once found one that had ways to disable the spells that had been used on the five basement doors that guarded Nadil's head. Of course, not many people knew that that was even there. Or else... well, that was where the spell that kept non-dragon tribe members from being able to touch the books came in.

And this is where he saw the dark figure move. Rath stole stealthily behind the bookshelf, and moved one of the books slightly to look behind it. He gasped and the figure turned around, but didn't see him. Rath came around the bookcase, mouth open.

"Rune!"

The figure dropped the book it was holding, and Rath thought for a moment that the eyes that stared back at him were a dark, icy blue, dissolving into the light aquamarine eyes that he knew.

"R-Rath?"

"Rune, what are you doing here? You can't even stand up!" Rath scolded Rune for being so careless, but at the same time wondered that if Rune couldn't stand up, how had he gotten here?

Rune gulped, looking truly terrified, "Rath, what am I doing here?"

"What are you talking about, how do you not know?"

"I-I was sleeping, last thing I knew," Rune stepped frightened to Rath, taking hold of his arm.

"Maybe you were sleep-walking," Rath said hurriedly, trying to comfort the elf, who looked like he was on the brink of tears. It was then that Rune began coughing again, blood spilling thickly against the white fabric of his tunic and the pale skin of both knights, "Rune! C'mon, we gotta get you to your room."

Rune shook, coughing repeatedly, his grip on Rath's arm clenching and unclenching spasmodically as his body was seized by the convulsions. Rath picked him up, grimacing at the sight of the crimson droplets on the elf's drawn face. He was not waiting for Rune to collapse before taking him to his room like they stupidly had on other occasions.

"Rath... m-make it stop..." Rune pleaded and coughed again before his body went limp against Rath's. The red-haired knight shakily hoisted the thin elf's form onto his arms and carefully but hurriedly took him back.

OoO

A small, dark figure crept up the castle walls, finally stopping at one open window and hopped in. Looking around the library, it finally spotted what it was looking for and picked up a book, flung on the floor, scarlet drops splattered around.

"Doesn't look like a nice curse at all. Master Kharl'll be pleased. Not like he isn't ever... what an oaf."

The human figure jumped out of the building, disappearing in a cloud of ashes.

OoO

"Um, Feegi, we have a visitor," Ruwalk cleared his throat, quickly pulling himself off Alfeegi and standing straight. Alfeegi too jumped up, straightening his hair and shirt before turning.

"Who is – Oh, hi Kaistern," he said flatly. Ruwalk giggled.

"Hi Alfeegi..." Kaistern leaned against the doorway. He looked Alfeegi up and down in a way that kinda made Ruwalk feel protective of his aquamarine haired love.

"So um, Kaistern, I guess you're feeling better," Ruwalk said, stepping slightly in front of Alfeegi.

"Yeah, much. So Alfeegi, do you need any help filing forms?" Kaistern dismissed Ruwalk completely.

"Wow, you definitely lost your memory, offering to file forms?" Ruwalk said astounded.

"Well, I guess I could use the help..." Alfeegi muttered thoughtfully.

"Then I stay too," Ruwalk said suddenly.

"Where do you want me to start?" Kaistern asked eagerly.

"Um, wherever..." Alfeegi sweat dropped.

"I'll start right here," Ruwalk took the pile next to Alfeegi's desk.

"And I can start right here," Kaistern, took the one next to Alfeegi's seat. Ruwalk growled slightly.

OoO

Lykouleon stretched as he stood up from his desk. Raseleane came in with a tray with glasses and a pitcher of juice. Lykouleon stared thoughtfully at her for a moment, noticing that she looked... different. He couldn't put his fingers on it... but was it just him or did her stomach look just a little larger? Like she'd eaten a large meal. Which she hadn't cause she'd been too busy vomiting the small breakfast she'd had in the morning. She'd been having this strange morning sickness for a couple days now, but otherwise she appeared perfectly fine. And she assured him of it too.

"Want something to drink?" she smiled at him.

"Sure," he smiled back. He picked her up, kissing her neck lovingly, then grinned mischievously, "I think you've gained weight."

She blushed, "You think?"

"I don't know, you feel a little heavier. Just a little," he said, beginning to see that she was giving him an indignant glare.

"That's rude."

"I'm sorry honey," he said grimacing.

"It's alright," she said, then paused, looking out warily.

"What is it?" Lykouleon asked looking at her.

"Someone's coming," she said before the door was flung open. An out of breath Rath stood in the doorway.

"Where's Cernozura? Rune's gotten worse. He won't wake up!" Rath said as his only explanation.

"What-" the Lord began.

"Where's Cernozura?" Rath cut him off abruptly.

"She should be near the vegetable garden, gathering –" Rath was gone.

"I'm going," Lykouleon stood up.

"I'm coming with you," the queen said and they took off, heading to Rune's room.

OoO

"Alfeegi, let's go eat, I'm hungry," Ruwalk said hours later, finally done with his stuff. Unfortunately, Kaistern had finished before him and was now talking to Alfeegi, listening attentively to whatever the head secretary was telling him. Ruwalk huffed. How dare Kaistern just come and try to take Alfeegi from him? Luckily, he was sure that Alfeegi wouldn't fall for it.

Alfeegi looked at Ruwalk for a sec, "Sure, um, Kaistern, do you want to come with us?" Ruwalk smacked his forehead.

"You know, I think Rath would greatly appreciate it if you went to see him," Ruwalk suggested. Kaistern shrugged.

"Actually, I'm hungry too. And I don't know about that Rath kid, he seemed a bit weird to me."

"But you guys were like best friends!"

"Then how come he hasn't come to see me?" the albino countered.

"Rath is very complicated, and he has a lot of conflicting emotions. He's usually not the one to make first moves either, and maybe he's scared."

They walked on, Kaistern trying hard to make conversation that would lead Alfeegi in, not noticing that the white secretary was becoming impatient.

"Oh, I left something in my room, Ruwalk would you help me get it?" Alfeegi cut into the conversation and took Ruwalk's hand, pulling him before the secretary of foreign affairs could protest, "We'll see you at lunch, just go on ahead of us."

Kaistern frowned then kept on walking.

"Phew, thanks Alfeegi," Ruwalk said as they stopped running when they turned the corner.

"I can't believe it. Were you competing with him?"

"Well, he was obviously flirting and trying to hit on you!" Ruwalk said defensively. Alfeegi glared at him.

"And did you think I would fall for it?"

"Sorry..." Ruwalk looked down. Alfeegi smiled and kissed Ruwalk.

"Don't worry. It makes me feel good to know that I have two men fighting over me, and you got overprotective simply because he was looking at me," Ruwalk was not sure if Alfeegi was being sarcastic or not.

"I cannot wait until he gets his memory back and forgets about you."

"What if he doesn't?" Alfeegi teased his dark haired lover.

"Oh God.. we'll never have any privacy. Ever."

"Good point," Alfeegi wrinkled his nose.

"I'm almost regretting that we have to eat."

OoO

Kaistern walked to the dining hall, hoping to get there in time to meet Alfeegi. Instead, he was almost ran over a frantic figure, and the both tripped, losing their balance, and fell to the floor.

"Ow..." the albino rubbed his head sorely.

"Kaistern! Rune passed out, it was so weird –"

"Hey, you're that kid Rath right?" A pained look came over Rath's face.

"Yeah, but help me, I gotta get to Rune!"

Kaistern stood up, although he had no idea who this 'Rune' was. Although obviously, by Rath's state, he needed help.

"Who's Rune?" he asked as they both sped down the halls, finally reaching a door which Rat flung open forcefully.

"That's him, and he's really sick, and it got worse..." Rath shook slightly, looking around as if waiting for someone. Kaistern took the moment to look at the figure in the bed. He was an elf, that much he recognized, and clearly not in good shape. Pale skin, lined with sweat, almost freezing. The blue officer knelt down, checking for a pulse.

"Well, he's alive."

"I know that! But I don't know what to do!"

Lykouleon and Raseleane came in, and the Lord immediately strode over to the elf, Kaistern standing up and moving aside.

"Rath, get me some warm cloths, hot water... go," Raseleane ordered Rath as he left, meanwhile rummaging through the closets to find blankets.

"I really don't understand what's wrong with him. He's tried to heal himself, hasn't he?" Lykouleon looked at Raseleane, who nodded, "And I can't sense any foreign energy from him. So then what could possibly be causing this... deterioration?"

Rath entered, the queen taking the cloths and the hot water. She soaked the cloths, the wrung the out firmly, placing one on Rune's forehead. She unbuttoned the elf's shirt, placing the other steaming cloths on it. Rune didn't react at all.

Cernozura came in, took a look and stopped, "Alright, everyone but Raseleane OUT. Yes, even you my Lord," she shooed everyone out and closed the door firmly in their face. Rath sunk to the floor, resting against the wall. Kaistern scratched his head, confused, and stared at Rath who avoided his gaze. Lykouleon just paced in front of them, seemingly lost in thought.

"Hey, I thought Alfeegi said you and me were friends, but if I can't tell someone's ignoring me, then I've already gained back my memory," Kaistern spoke up, lifting his chin up a bit and looking down at Rath. The fire knight said nothing, too involved in his own thoughts, face somber.

"Hello-o, I'm talking here," Kaistern stepped in front of Rath and the knight finally took heed of Kaistern's presence in front of him, though Kaistern had a feeling that that he very well knew he'd been there the entire time.

"Yeah, we are friends," Rath finally said, decisively. Lykouleon stole a sly glance at the both of them.

Kaistern looked a little closer, "We weren't anything more, were we?"

"Nope. We were very close, but nothing more than friends," the knight seemed almost relieved to say that. Kaistern sighed as well.

"Good, now, can you tell me how I can get rid of that guy Ruwalk so I can get Alfeegi? He's in my way."

Rath stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing. He rolled on his sides, holding them tightly, trying to control himself but he kept laughing until his face was damp with tears. Kaistern turned bewildered as he heard more laughter behind him and found Lykouleon in stitches as well.

"What did I say?"

"Sorry... to break.. it to you- " Lykouleon paused to breathe in between laughter, and Rath's had merely gone down in volume, he was at that stage in laughter in which you make no sound but you're still trapped in the wave, body rocking back and forth.

"What?"

"Ruwalk and Alfeegi," he laughed again, "They're kinda already –"

"Aw man, I'm too late?"

"Yeah," at length Rath was finally done and spoke up."

"Darn..." Kaistern grumbled.

"Don't worry, once you get your memory back, I assure you that you won't wish to have him around any more than you possibly have to."

Kaistern grumbled again and set off, not caring to be in this depressing conversation any longer. Lykouleon watched Rath, glad to see the fire knight still had the capacity to laugh as hard as he had right now. How long had it been since he's seen him laugh at all? Amazingly long since he'd laughed in front of him, very long since he'd heard him laughing with someone else across the courtyard. But it was nice to see him laughing again. Even if it was only a very rare opportunity.

"Rath?" Rath turned immediately at hearing Cesia's voice, and as soon as she caught sight of him she trotted over, falling into his arms, "Did you find Rune?"

"Yeah..." Cesia sighed with relief and was about to kiss Rath when a squeeze on her arm paused her. She sense that Rath was somehow reluctant to show emotion in front of the Lord.

Lykouleon spoke up, "I meant to ask you, but you seem to have a story connected to finding him."

Rath nodded, "I don't know how he got there, but I found Rune in the library. In the... classified section," Lykouleon started.

"What was he doing there?"

"Reading a book. He was standing there, and then I came over to him and called his name and it was like he... snapped out of something. He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there either," Rath said grimly. He suddenly gasped, "Whoops."

"What?" Cesia asked.

"I found a guard knocked unconscious, stashed under a blanket in the storage room. I forgot and left him there."

"I'll get Tetheus to get him," Lykouleon said as he saw the black officer walk to them. They talked quietly for a minute, the other two not being able to hear what was said.

The door to Rune's room clicked open and Cernozura and Raseleane came out. Rath stood up immediately, almost knocking Cesia off in his eagerness.

"Well?" he demanded.

"He'll need to be watched over, he has a bad fever and trouble breathing. I don't know how long it'll be until he wakes up, but..." she trailed off.

"What?"

"He might never recover to full strength, I don't know, it's been pretty bad and for such an extended period of time, his body... may not be up to past standards," Cernozura admitted quietly.

"Sure he will, he's strong... he'll be fine," Rath said forcefully, pushing past the two women into the room.

"He's been taking everything so hard..." Cesia said sadly. The rest nodded. She stepped into the room, noticing that it was full of strong herbs. It made sense, if he was having trouble with his breathing, to try to stimulate him with the strong odors, but she wondered if they had gone overboard, it was overpowering. Rath was kneeling next to Rune, holding his now hot hand. His head rested against Rune's side. Empathy and pity suffused Cesia seeing Rath pained face, his tearful eyes.

"Oh Rath, he'll be okay. He'll pull through, you know that..." she whispered, kneeling next to him and placing her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. He leaned into her a little.

"But it's my fault."

Cesia looked up, startled, "You fault? How is this your fault?"

"I don't know, it just always is."

"Oh Rath... it's not your fault. Rune wouldn't want you to fault yourself. And neither do I, you hear me?"

Rath looked at her, as if searching for a lie in her eyes, and when he only found concern, pity and truth, he relented, falling into Cesia and holding onto her as if she was his life line and he was drowning. "I love you," he said, burying himself deeper, as if the only thing that would justify his words, and his words the only thing that could justify his feelings. She lifted his face, looking into him seriously.

"Well... Rath, do you like Kaistern as well?" she asked somberly. Rath smiled, almost sadly, and sat back.

"What makes you say that?" he smirked. Cesia relaxed a bit.

"Well, I don't know, nothing really – Okay, that night at the party when you made that little odd statement."

Rath smiled, as if expecting that, "I wondered that too for a while. But no," he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead lightly, then her lips, "I was just feeling a bit overprotective of him, and I was worried he hadn't come home for so long, with good reason too, obviously," he added, "And Ruwalk always did get on my nerves. I love him like an older brother, or a best friend, never more. Never like you."

He felt the need to go on, to explain himself to her, but she shushed him and pushed him onto the floor, "Now, I've been feeling a little left out and unloved lately, mind correcting that?" she smiled wryly. She was about to lean in when she stopped and got up, smiling in answer to Rath's questioning look and pout. She headed over to the door and locked it, smiling, "But we won't be able to do it for long, or they'll get suspicious. Someone's bound to come to see Rune."

"What if he wakes up?"

"Let's simply hope not."

* * *

**Happy now? Lame ending, sure, but like I said, writer's block does not improve my ability to write, it hinders it. Unless it is pointless ramble. Oh for any who didn't notice, kaistern haveing a 'crush' on Alfeegi was more of a humorous deal. I'm sure there are some out there who coudl have done a lot better than me at making omsehting humorous out of it. **

**Anyway, Bye!**


	13. Recollections

Late update. I think... oh well. Sry if this is a bit of a filler chapter, but there's plenty of fluff that'll keep some of you entertained. Anyway, someone asked about the necklace. And yes Rath's currently forgotten about it, but it will come into play later. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 13-

Red eyes fluttered open, taking in their surroundings before attempting to move. Looking to the side, he saw that the figure next to him was still asleep. He fondled her hair, kissing her cheeks lightly. Then Rath stood up, not wanting to wake Cesia, putting his shirt on and moving to unlock the door. Once that was done, he sat next to the bed and pressed his hand to the forehead of the faerie elf in the bed. Hot. Rune's fever had no abated at all, and he didn't look any better. He bit his lips, hoping fervently that everything would turn out alright... he had a strong feeling that he was wrong.

"Rath...?" Cesia sat up from the floor drowsily. Rath turned, smiling at her.

"Yeah?"

"Oh shoot, how long has it been?" she asked looking at the setting sun, she buttoned her dress and fixed her hair. Rath smiled at her response and shrugged in turn to answer her question.

"He's still not better," Rath said, looking at the elven figure in the bed, tossing restlessly, ghostly pale face flushed heavily with the relentless fever. Cesia looked on as well and pursed her lips.

"Well, there's nothing we can do really."

She stuck a fresh cloth into the cold water and placed it on Rune's forehead. The water knight shivered, golden hairs falling into disregard. Rath tucked the blankets firmly around him and bit his lip. "He'll be alright Rath..." she tried vainly to comfort him, but she had her doubts as well. Rath sighed.

"I guess you're right," he said with a smile. But he couldn't help but wonder why he'd been in the protected section of the library...

Cesia blinked, "I am?"

"Aren't you?" he asked, pleading for her to be.

"Uh, of course I am!" she said firmly and pulled him, "Let's eat dinner, I'm sure you're hungry. And then we'll go to sleep early."

"Okay," he said, holding onto her. They walked out to the dining hall, getting some food and eating it quickly.

"Let's go outside," Rath said.

"Okay," she agreed and the crimson haired knight led her out, night fully upon them.

They walked among the plants, and Rath felt his mood lightening simply by being with her, and the memories sleeping in her arms only hours before. Her optimistic attitude and attempts to cheer him up forced him to forget all the problems, entranced by the moonlit figure dancing in front of him, taunting him with her touch and enticing him with her lips. She took off, baiting him to chase her so he did, taking after her. They dodged and chased each other until finally, the fire knight caught his prey, pulling her tightly to him and biting her ear ever so softly.

"Thought you'd last for long?" he tried to catch his breath.

"I did, didn't I?" she responded, catching hers as well. The walked onto a corner of the garden, shielded by a wall, and sat down. Cesia let Rath lay his head on her lap as she leaned against the wall and stroked his hair and face. He held her hand, still out of breath and sighed, content.

"Don't you love the night?" he whispered.

"Yeah... I feel like I'm alone, freed, it's just me, veiled from all other things. It's such a sweet feeling to have the darkness pulling you, no boundaries in its expanse... and then the moon, so big and perfect, shining so brightly and lighting our path. Night really is the best time of day..." she smiled tenderly at him.

He grinned back and let himself fall asleep, comfortable and protected in her arms, feeling soothed by her cool touch on his face and relaxed, all weariness and sickness gone, and for once, he was able to go to sleep peacefully.

OoO

Delte ran frantically, heading towards the Dragon Lord's office, footsteps echoing urgently through the cold stone floor. She turned a corner and ran into something solid. "Ow..." she winced as she fell onto the hard floor. The person she'd run into paused, rubbing his chin sorely where her head had run into it.

"I'm sorry Miss Delte."

Delte looked up, faintly recognizing the voice. But as soon as she looked up, she recognized the face, "Oh Tetheus, I'm so sorry!" she stammered, knowing that he was a rigid form and she'd just embarrassed herself by running into him.

His face softened a bit, "It's no problem, here," he bent down, helping her up gently and courteously. She blushed.

"Ah thank you, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm used to having women running into me," he said, a slight smile on his face. Delte was surprised, she'd never seen the man even close to a smile before.

"What does that mean?" she asked smartly.

He shrugged, "Nothing really."

"Um, well, thank you and sorry, but I have to go, I have to talk to the Lord."

He nodded, "As do I. What do you need of His Highness?"

Her face clouded and she looked down, "Well, I have felt a strong...energy inside the castle. And I'm afraid it may have something to do with the debilitation of the faerie elf Prince."

Tetheus was confused for a moment as to who she was talking about until he recalled that Rune was supposedly elven royalty. But then he snapped back onto the real importance of her words, "You've felt the dark energy?"

She nodded, her hands wringing.

"I have to, and actually, I was on my way to discuss this with Lord Lykouleon. I would greatly appreciate it if you would come along with me."

"Um, of course. Thank you once again," she stammered. He gave the barest nod of acknowledgement and led her down the halls to the Lord's office.

Knocking and receiving permission to enter, he strode to the Lord, beckoning the faerie fortune teller inside before crossing them in the most business like manner.

"Hello Tetheus, Delte," Lykouleon smiled warmly, as he always did, and folded his hands, patiently waiting for them to begin, "So what is this about?"

"Your Highness, we have come to warn you of a demonic energy inside the castle," the black officer said calmly, not wasting a second on roundabouts and simply getting straight to the point. Somehow, Delte did not find this surprising.

"You have both felt a... demonic energy?" Lykouleon stared at his desk, a frown touching his face. He glanced at the fortune-teller as if for confirmation.

"Yes, my Lord. In fact, I tried to do a reading... and all my cards burnt to the ground, save one," she drew out the card with the angel on it, "This was the one that survived. But when I drew it, my hand covered its left wing... the one-winged angel."

"Who is that?" Lykouleon had not never known the crisis of the 'one winged angel'.

"Kharl the Alchemist. The one who all but decimated our kind..." Delte said grimly.

Tetheus frowned, "So you believe he is behind this all?"

"Yes..."

"But what can we do?" Lykouleon mused, lifting his eyes to the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Loathe as I am to suggest this, considering the water knight's strange wanderings, and the possibility that Kharl could be behind them, maybe..." he hesitated, "Maybe we should keep a closer eye on the... elven prince."

Lykouleon nodded reluctantly, "But that will not be conducted by guards. We'll simply make sure that there's someone with him at all times. And now there's Kaistern. We have no idea what his memory has to do with this all... but it very well could."

"There's the possibility that Nadil's army caused it."

"Most likely," Lykouleon agreed.

"Because I highly doubt that Nadil's army, finding an unconscious officer without any memories would not take advantage of it and try to poison him against us. And then there's the fact that he was completely unharmed, except for his arm, which we have the excuse that it was caused by a fall."

"There's something missing... it's like we don't have all the pieces..." the faerie muttered then looked up, "My Lord, it's simply too easy. They gave up the blue officer so easily... I think it was some sort of trap."

"I'm afraid so... We'll have to have Kaistern under surveillance as well..."

"Lykouleon..." Tetheus now spoke to the Lord as a friend, discarding all other protocols, "It must be done. For their safety as well as ours. And like you said, they'll be watched by us," he tried to sound as reassuring as his persona granted him, then reverted back, "Meanwhile, I will continue trying to find a root to the problem and will post up security measures outside the castle. I will also send a scout to try to pry information out of Nadil's army."

"Thank you," Lykouleon smiled. The black officer nodded.

"Um, well, good day my Lord," Delte bowed, following the head of security out the door.

"You say your cards your cards burnt?" Tetheus asked as they walked.

"Yes."

"So you have no way of fortune telling now."

"No, I'll have to create new cards..."

"Create?"

"Yes, I can get simple playing cards then go through a certain ritual to turn them into fortune telling cards. Why?"

"I was simply curious. The life of a fortune teller is quite interesting."

"It's not all that good," she said sadly.

"I can imagine," though his face was impassive as usual, the look in his eyes was compassionate and understanding.

"Thank you..." Delte smiled. They walked a comfortable silence for a couple minutes, neither being talkative people normally, simply walking, until Tetheus excused himself to go do his daily rounds around the castle.

OoO

"Hey 'Feegi," Ruwalk raised his hand in greeting to the white officer, who barely spared him a glance before turning back to frowning at the desk.

"What's wrong?" Ruwalk asked, leaning against the chair.

Alfeegi sighed, "Ruwalk... I'm starting to get worried. I'm afraid that Rune... I think that Rune's being controlled by a demon."

"What?" Ruwalk stared at Alfeegi's grim face, "Are you serious?"

"When am I not?" the secretary asked bitterly.

"Good point, but what makes you say that?"

"Rune, who can't even get out of bed alone, much less walk around the castle, nonetheless appears in the chambers below and then in the library, and doesn't have any recollections of how he got there and what he was doing. And Kaistern's memory loss simply seems to convenient, doesn't it?"

Ruwalk glared at the ground, "I hate it when you're right, but what are we supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know... keep a closer eye on Rune?" Alfeegi put his head on his arms, "I don't want anything bad to happen..."

"None of us do," Ruwalk assured him, leaning onto Alfeegi and pressing himself closer.

"But what is something does happen?" Alfeegi whispered.

"Nothing will."

Alfeegi looked dubious and for some reason, Ruwalk felt alarmed that he was so depressed over it.

"It'll be alright," Ruwalk said firmly, but for once, Alfeegi's expression did not lighten and the doubt in his eyes only seemed to increase.

OoO

Kaistern walked around aimlessly throughout the halls. He'd been doing that a lot lately, mostly as an attempt to jolt back his memories, and not at all to see if he could run inadvertently into Alfeegi.

Walking into the moonlit gardens, he trekked through the bushes of geraniums, lost in the multitude and finally emerged from the bushes, stumbling onto a hidden corner. He saw two figures on the ground, one sitting up against the wall, then other laying on the ground, head pillowed on the first figure's lap.

"Hey Kaistern..." Cesia said, smiling as she looked up from the sleeping knight on her lap. Rath stirred slightly, squeezing Cesia's hand. Kaistern reeled for a moment, feeling the situation was so familiar...

His head throbbed, but suddenly he remembered. It was he in Cesia's place, fire knight slumbering peacefully on his lap. And it had been Rune who'd stumbled upon them. He remembered part of the conversation... Rune, was he the elf? Yes, the one who was sick at the moment. He'd asked if Rath told him everything, on the grounds that they were best friends. And Kaistern had responded that they weren't best friends. That Rath in truth didn't hold the same affections that everyone in the Dragon Tribe held for him. That the only reason the proud, stubborn knight even acted like he liked him was because of a promise. The only reason.

Kaistern's eyes glazed as he was swept into thought. So he and Rath... acted like best friends. Although, Kaistern knew that that memory had been from a long time ago. Because it seemed to him that the fire knight did care for him, or at least wasn't pretending with the best friend ideals. His face had been truly hurt when he'd told him that he didn't recognize him, when he'd first woken up. But what promise had they made? And did Rath really tell him everything?

The blue officer shook his head. Well, he'd gotten part of his wish, he was beginning to regain his memories.

"Is something wrong?" Cesia inquired, sounding a bit miffed, which gave Kaistern the idea that she'd asked more than once.

"No. I just remembered something."

"You mean as in got back your memory?" she asked curiously.

"No, just one scene, nothing else," he tried to steer the subject, not sure if he wanted to tell her, "How's he doing. I think the... earth knight told me he'd been acting odd."

Cesia looked at Rath's tranquil face tenderly, "Yes well, he's been a bit sickly for the last couple weeks or so. But this is the first night he's fallen asleep first. And so peacefully. I've been to his room in the middle of the night, and he's always tossing and turning, and has a fever, but tonight it's much better."

Kaistern smiled, "You two are really in love. That's all I can say, since I don't... remember you, and so I don't know you," he stood up, "Well, I'm going to bed, I don't feel like staying up any longer. Do you need help...?"

Cesia blushed, "I guess I didn't think about that. I'd appreciate it if you helped me get him to his room."

"No problem," the blue officer knelt and picked up the light figure of the fire knight, hoisting him up, "Let's go."

"You know, I really hope you get back your memories. I think it was big shock to him... you were his teacher and best friend. He misses you a lot. I think that' s part of his problems lately. He always gets a bit... edgy when you're gone for too long. And now you're here but it's worse than when you're not."

Kaistern didn't know how to respond. How was he supposed to respond?

They finally reached Rath's room, and Kaistern dropped him into his bed, watching as Cesia pulled back the covers and lovingly tucked him in, kissing his forehead. As she turned to walk out she looked at him.

"What are you doing here still?" she blushed.

He shrugged, "Keeping myself amused. I'm bored out of my mind in this castle."

"You sound like Lord Lykouleon."

"Really?" he stroked his chin, "Maybe I should get together and we should blow this joint."

"He already does that. And if you do, Alfeegi'll kill you," she pointed out.

"He's that much of a brownnoser?"

"Yup."

-

Okay yeah, there's the end of this chapter. The next chapter won't be a filler, so you'll get real action in the next one. Anyway, i hope you like! Bye, cya next update. Okay that soudned SO lame. On and HAPPY FATHERS DAY!


	14. Warning

**Alright... 16 days... sry. I know some of you've been waiting for me to finally catch up and not take as long, but it's not gonna happen. -j Here's the next chapter... and since I took so long, it's extra long. About as long as my chapters in most of my other fics... Enjoy! Chapter... 14... yeah 14.**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Possesed by a Memory_**

* * *

Hazel green eyes slid open, then slowly shut, as if the owner was reluctant to begin the day that proclaimed and announced its beginning with bright sun rays streaming from an open window. Bird chirps outside, coupled with the wafting smell of flowers, and very faintly, food, belayed the darkness that seethed through the halls, and most recently, inside its occupants as well. But all that could be ignored. All he had to do was close his eyes and think about anything at all as long as it made him fall asleep. He was not however, going to think of an annoyingly cheerful brunette secretary to help him fall back into sleep. Because if he did, then he would never be able to- 

"Feegi!" Too late. He groaned and turned over, determined to ignore the little voice outside his head.

"C'mon Feegi, wake up. Don't you wanna file forms?" No he didn't. He drew the covers over his face, making a short noise of refusal. Ruwalk laughed slightly.

"I'm surprised I woke up before you, but c'mon we have to wake up."

Alfeegi only drew the covers higher over his face and repeated his childish refusal emphasized with a shake of his head.

"Alfeegi..." Ruwalk's voice held a warning note. But Alfeegi wouldn't get up. Ruwalk sat on the bed and pulled the covers off, grinning when the sleeping secretary turned over and growled slightly.

"C'mon, what's wrong?"

Silence, because he was trying to fall back asleep.

"Are you still worried?" the tone was curious, just a slight tinge of concern to make Alfeegi sigh heavily and open one eye to a slit. But upon the brunette's grin, it closed shut again.

"Buzz off Ru'alk..." was the mumbled response before being forcefully turned onto his back.

"Uh-uh, you don't tell me that, mister torture-everyone-to-work-and-then- won't-get-up-in-the-morning-cause-he's-really-a-lazy-bum-wow-this-is-a-long- name-but-I-feel-like-annoying-you-with-my-voice-cause-it'll-make-you-wake- up."

"Fine!" Alfeegi was highly annoyed and strangely tired now. He growled and made a move to get up, keeping his eyes closed still, but found that Ruwalk wasn't letting him get up, "What the? Are you going to let me get up or –"

His words were cut off as Ruwalk's mouth clamped firmly over his and his body went limp again. This was much better. Ruwalk always did this, Alfeegi thought, almost annoyed, as the brunette brushed his tongue lightly over his lips, but didn't force entrance, nor did he give any. It was simply a sweet kiss, meant to improve his mood. Ruwalk always did this, Alfeegi repeated to himself, make him mad then expect for it to go away with a simple kiss. And usually it worked. But not today. Alfeegi was simply not in the mood. So he turned his head away, gasping slightly.

"You moron," he said monotonously to the grinning officer, despite the slight grin that tugged at his own lips as well. Ruwalk took a strand of untied long aquamarine hair into his hand and stroked it.

"Awake now?"

"Unfortunately. I should have known better than to try to ignore you..." Alfeegi sighed, sitting up completely. Ruwalk hugged his cheerfully, reminding him of Rath's compulsive hugs.

"Yup."

"So, ah... did you just wake up?"

"Yeah. I woke up and came straight to see you," Ruwalk said, as if the action should make Alfeegi feel honored. He didn't respond, just sat up, his messy long hair cascading into some semblance of order and stood to dress out of his pajamas into his clothes for the day. Ruwalk watched him the entire time, making the head secretary feel slightly... disturbed? Annoyed? Flattered? Something.

"Why are you watching me?"

"Cause you're just as gorgeous when gracelessly putting on your shirt as when you're gracefully stalking someone to begin a tirade."

"Great answer," Alfeegi muttered, tying his long hair into the threads that held it.

"Lemme help," Ruwalk offered, pulling the long, silky strands of hair into his hands, "I have the sea in my hands..." he murmured, nuzzling Alfeegi's neck slightly. Alfeegi blushed, but he was grateful for the attention.

"There's pancakes today..."

"How do you know?"

"Because I asked Cernozura last night."

"Oh," Ruwalk finished twisting the long hair together and tying the ribbon, "There, all done. You have long hair... Rune has longer though... weird. Why don't you cut it?"

Alfeegi turned around, one hand to the back of his head protectively, "What are you talking about? I love my hair!"

"Just kidding."

Alfeegi glared majestically at the snickering officer and headed out of the room, barely waiting for his companion.

"Oh, c'mon Feegi, what are you mad about?"

"I'm not mad."

"Obviously the right side of the bed is the wrong side of the bed. I'll make sure to push you off the left side tomorrow."

"Haha," Alfeegi muttered sarcastically, stepping into the dinning room. Lykouleon and Tetheus sat there already, along with Thatz, Kitchel, Cesia and Kaistern. Kaistern was trying his best to eat with his left hand, which made for Cernozura putting extra napkins around.

"Jeez, everyone's here," Alfeegi muttered.

"Yeah, it's cause you usually wake up earlier and so you miss the usual breakfast hour."

"I am so waking up early tomorrow then."

"Is someone not in a good mood?" Kitchel giggled, poking Alfeegi as he sat next to her, Ruwalk sitting to his right.

"Yeah. That about sums it up."

Lykouleon grinned and Tetheus raised his eyebrow. Ruwalk shrugged in response.

"Well, when I'm in a bad mood, I snuggle up to Thatz... or yell at him. Why don't you try it with Ruwalk?" Kitchel giggled. Lykouleon burst out laughing the hardest, as well as everyone else.

The white secretary turned an amusing shade of scarlet before responding laconically, "Don't even joke about the first one, but the second one I can do to ALL of you."

"Please don't," Thatz put up his hands. Cesia tapped him and whispered something in his ear and Thatz looked at Ruwalk and Alfeegi for a second, "You sure you don't wanna try out the first one? It works."

"No it doesn't," Alfeegi said venomously.

"Oh, so you're tried already?"

Alfeegi only turned a deeper shade of scarlet, stepping on Ruwalk's foot furiously as he suppressed a snicker.

"No!" his response was only met with wide laughter. Alfeegi growled, glaring daggers at the table.

"Denial," Kitchel and Cesia said in unison.

"How's Rune doing?" the white secretary asked coldly. All laughter was suppressed instantly, replaced with an air of anxiety and depression. All the occupants of the table looked at Alfeegi with a mixture of surprise, and disbelief, with a small bit worry as well. Cesia and Kitchel looked down, Thatz biting his lip worrisomely. Alfeegi stood up harshly and walked out of the room, the large doors slamming loudly.

"That... that was below the belt," That muttered, poking his food with his fork.

Lykouleon frowned in the direction Alfeegi'd gone in and looked at Ruwalk, who appeared distressed, "Is something wrong with Alfeegi? It doesn't seem like him to do something like that..."

"I don't know. I mean, he's been acting... a bit odd, but only today."

"That's not true," the black officer spoke up, "I've seen him in his office or the library looking fairly depressed. I asked him about it and he only sighed and said it was nothing."

"He's always more cheerful when he's with you though, so that's why you may not have noticed," Lykouleon added.

Ruwalk sighed heavily and stood up, "Well, let me go look for him. I'm sure he's beating himself up for that comment..."

"Maybe we shouldn't have made fun of him. But we didn't know he was in that much of a bad mood," Kitchel mumbled. Thatz rubbed her shoulder consolingly and nodded.

"Wait, Ruwalk."

"Yes, your Highness?" Lykouleon motioned for him to sit back down. Ruwalk obliged but cast a glance at the door, which opened. Delte walked into the room, bowing at the group and murmuring a quiet hello before heading towards Kaistern. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"I wanted to show you something. Would you come with me?"

"Ah... sure," Kaistern nodded and stood, Delte taking his arm and pulling him along.

"It's just a small thing that I thought could help you get back your memory," she explained, the door shutting close behind them.

"What was that?" Thatz mused.

Cesia raised her eyebrow, "Delte? I didn't think she even knew the blue officer existed."

Lykouleon cleared his throat, his amused expression at their comments fading, "It's not what it seems. In truth... I wished for a distraction for Kaistern. Rath and Alfeegi will have to be informed later, Delte already knows."

"Knows what? Tell Rath and Alfeegi?" they all questioned, the air heavy with tension.

"I don't know if you've realized... but the situation is quite more urgent than you think," the Lord hesitated, "We fear that Rune... with all of these strange occurrences, is being possessed. Under some spell..."

"But can't you get rid of it?" Thatz asked, alarmed.

"How do you plan on doing that? We don't know what's really going on, this is all an assumption. A very well placed one, but one nonetheless," Tetheus answered him coolly.

"And Kaistern as well," Lykouleon continued, "It seems too strange that he loses his memory, and that Nadil's Tribe finds him, and returns him to us when they very well could have poisoned him against us and turned him into a demon. It just doesn't make sense that he came back so easily.

"The key to this is that Nadil's army, or Kharl the Alchemist, whichever is behind this, has control of two of our pieces. And we don't know what they're planning. Most likely, access to Nadil's head. But they're using Rune, and could use Kaistern to the same purpose as well.

"And so... for our protection as well as theirs, I want to have someone with both of them at all times. It may seem a bit cruel to have them under constant watch, but what can we do if we want to assure their safety as well as ours?"

Everyone at the table frowned, taking in the hidden implications.

"So... as long as someone's with Rune and Kaistern, everything should be fine, right?" Kitchel asked, her voice quivering slightly. Tetheus nodded.

"Yes. There is a dark presence in the castle, and everything it has surged, something else happens to the water knight."

"Well... you can be with whoever you please, whenever you want, but just make sure that someone is with them at all times. If there's not, then please do so..." Lykouleon sighed and leaned his head on clasped hands in front of him.

"Well then, we better make sure Runey has some company 24/7," Thatz said, taking Kitchel by the arm as he forced a smile.

"Right," Lykouleon sighed again but smiled lightly as well.

OoO

Cesia stole soundlessly to Zoma's bedroom door. She opened it quietly and snuck up to the sleeping boy's side, carefully muffling all her movements.

"Zoma..." she whispered hauntingly. No response. She smirked evilly, and jumping on the bed, screamed, "ZOMA!"

"Aah!" the little horned boy shot up straight, his face merely inches away from Cesia's and screamed again then fell back, scowling.

"Darn it, you scared me again. No fair."

Cesia winked, "But it's so fun to wake you up this way," she pulled the covers off and stood, gathering his clothes for the day.

"What time is it?"

"Oh, only late morning," she tossed his clothes on the bed and waited for him to change.

"I'm bored. The castle's so morbid... Did Rune wake up?"

"No... not yet. We have to keep checking on him all the time, ok? And Kaistern too."

"Why?"

Cesia paused, she didn't like the idea of having to keep watch on two dragon tribe members as if they were criminals or something. And she certainly didn't think Zoma would either, "Cause without his memory he might go places he's not supposed to and get into trouble. Plus, I'm sure he wants some company."

Zoma looked a bit dubious but shrugged anyways, zipping up his jacket. It was getting cooler now that the heat of summer was waning, and Zoma had always been a bit cold-blooded.

"I'm ready," he said, jumping off the bed and opening the door, turning to look expectantly at Cesia.

"I'm coming. They're having omelets for breakfast today."

"Omelets?" the little boy scrunched up his face, "Ew."

"They're good. You haven't even tried them."

"But they sound... weird."

"No, they're good. Now c'mon, follow me," Cesia pulled Zoma along.

OoO

"Jeez, his room is one green sanctuary..." Thatz mumbled, brushing one of the ferns on Rune's balcony away from his face. Kitchel looked up at him from her nail painting.

"It's pretty though. And that's the reason you guys like his room better, right?"

"Yeah. Just a little sunlight and this place becomes a jungle..."

"Don't exaggerate, it's just a couple plants on the balcony and some flower vases."

Thatz turned around, looking at Rune thoughtfully. They'd been in here for a while now, it was now noon. The elf laid in bed, tossing and turning feebly, weakened by the fever that still had not lessened. If anything, it was getting worse. Cernozura came to check on him at least thrice a day, but never had any good news to tell. Every once in a while, he would mumble incoherent sentences of which very little made sense. Sometimes he'd scream or whimper in his sleep, and Thatz could only imagine the nightmares he was going through.

People viewed Rune as the weakest on of the three nights, but Thatz thought differently. Sure, Rune got nervous all the time and he would much rather play it safe than go with his and Rath's crazy plans. And he got sick easier and wasn't as strong as the other two on some occasions... but heck, he'd gone through so much, and personally, Thatz admired him. How he always went along with all of Rath and Thatz's dangerous plans, always came to the rescue in the end, how he controlled Varawoo, who was one nasty and powerful fish, and how he was still strong despite the fact that he never saw Tintlet... Thatz didn't think he could bear being away from Kitchel for too long, but how long had it been since Rune had actually seen and talked to Tintlet? Years. And all of his kind was destroyed. Was Delte the only faerie left? Besides Rune and Tintlet? It was possible...

Thatz shook his head. Funny how it took a life or death situation to really appreciate the elf. But... he would make sure that nothing happened to Rune. He stood and replaced the now warm cloth on Rune's forehead with a cool one. The only sign Rune ever felt that was the slight twitch of his head to the side, before that turned into a string of coughs.

Thatz gently took hold of Rune's burning hand, gripping it tightly before letting it fall limply again.

"You'll be alright..." he prayed.

OoO

"Alfeegi... where are you?" Ruwalk muttered to himself. After Alfeegi had left the dining hall in a huff, Ruwalk hadn't been able to find him. And if he wasn't in his office or the library, there weren't that many other places he could be. He wasn't in his room, or the courtyard, or the bathroom for the Lord's sake! He racked his mind, trying to think of where the sea-haired beauty could be hiding. It was most uncharacteristic...

Well, there was one time in which Alfeegi had run away... much like today... It had been years ago... all the officers had gotten drunk, and someone had said something... Ruwalk couldn't even begin to guess what it had been about, but the end result had been Alfeegi getting very upset and leaving almost in tears. Where had they found Alfeegi? Chances were that he would be there again. He turned a corner, now in the darker halls of the castle, those that lacked the light of day, so deep where they inside. And there he was, hunched up in a corner, looking out into space, the remnant tracks of tears on his face, face flushed as his shoulders shook slightly.

"There you are!" Ruwalk cried, sitting next to Alfeegi and hugging him lightly. "Ruwalk," Alfeegi choked out, looking sorrowfully at the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" the brunette officer asked quietly, leaning back.

"I don't know... I just got really mad, and I wanted to say something to shut them up... and I said something really horrible," he sobbed slightly again, leaning into Ruwalk and pressing himself close.

"Yeah, but you're not perfect, much as you want us to believe, so we forgive you. They've all forgotten about it by now, we had to talk about something important. Remember when you told me that you though that Rune was being controlled by something? Well, Lyk- His Highness thought about that too cause he asked us to keep a close watch on Rune and Kaistern at all times."

"Like... guard them?" Alfeegi asked.

"Well, he didn't want to go as far as to put guards outside their rooms and confine them, but he does want someone with them all the time. Much better than guards, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Alfeegi sniffed, comforted that his error had been so easily overlooked.

"Aw, Feegi, it's ok," Ruwalk hugged Alfeegi again and he let himself be taken in, so much like a child that Ruwalk laughed, "You know, sometimes I wonder if you're more of a little kid than we thought."

"Well, this little kid is more responsible than you," he mumbled, nuzzling Ruwalk's chest. Then he leaned back and stood up, glaring at Ruwalk, "We have work to do, so let's go."

"Hey, you're the one who cause all this," Ruwalk sputtered, put off by his change of mood.

"I know," Alfeegi smirked behind his back as he left, letting Ruwalk catch up to him.

OoO

Kaistern sighed, leaning over the banister of the bedroom balcony. Delte had shown him some paintings of cities that he'd supposedly visited on business trips, but it hadn't jogged his memory at all. Now she was sewing a dress, sitting primly on one of the large chairs of the long forgotten room as Kaistern looked through all of the paintings and various objects, feeling confused and frustrated. The only thing that kept spiders and dust out of here for the most part was the dutiful cleaning of the maids.

He sighed and stood up, shaking the dust off himself and setting all the paintings and artifacts where they belonged. Looking over to the faerie girl in the chair, he saw that she'd fallen asleep, needle poised treacherously in her palm. Shrugging, he opened the door and walked out. He heard her yelp and poked his head back inside.

"Oh sorry, I just poked myself with the needle..." she said sheepishly and stood up hurriedly, walking outside as well.

"Oh, well, you could have stayed sleeping," he said, slightly put off. He had the distinct feeling that it hadn't been a mere coincidence that Delte ad come waltzing in and taken him off when Lykouleon had said he needed to talk to them about something. And now that he attempted to leave, she followed him. All he thought it was though, was that maybe she was an attention seeker or she liked him. He would have never guessed that it was because she'd been ordered to watch him. So he didn't give it a second thought.

Kaistern walked on rubbing his right arm gingerly. The stupid thing was a liability all the time. Couldn't dress right, couldn't eat right, couldn't write. He was bored out of his mind in this place. And he couldn't do much more than listen in conversations because, as he'd found out, taking part in a conversation required experience, and without a memory, he might as well not have any.

"I'm bored," he said out loud.

"Well... we can, uh, play a game," Delte said, running up to Kaistern.

He turned to her, "Like what?"

She thought for a moment, "Um, well, chess?"

"Don't know how to play it.""..." Delte sighed. She was tired. No sleep either last night with all the events and creating new fortune telling cards.

"Is it noon yet?" Kaistern asked, looking outside.

"I think so," she responded, "Hey! Why don't we go outside! It's a nice day..."

"Do you think we could go outside of the castle?" Kaistern's tone hinted hope.

"I'm... not sure..." she frowned. She knew Thatz went out all the time, but in the current situation, she knew it was better if she kept Kaistern inside the castle.

"Fine... I'm going out to the courtyard, see ya," the blue officer waved his hand.

"Ah, wait! Um, can I come with you?" Lucky thing it was just the courtyard, and not his room, or else how would she explain wanting to stay with him then? Well, she guessed, more like hoped, that if he was in his room, they didn't need to stay inside as long as he didn't come out... which would require someone to watch when he went out. Sooner or later he'd notice. Rune was the easy one. For him it was more like keeping company since he had to stay in bed anyway. But Kaistern sure wouldn't like to be watched all the time and he wandered around the castle a lot. He was bound to notice and be annoyed if someone followed him the whole time. All day... she was not envious of his position.

"Whatever," Kaistern strode on, walking around the trees and bushes. Delte tried walking with him for a while, making small bits of pleasant conversation, but soon grew tired.

"I'm going to sit at that tree... Will you come get me before you go back inside?"

"No problem," the albino (yes I used the term again, but it's not meant as an insult, only a descriptive word, and hello, he kinda looks it? If you don't like the word, replace it with another.) replied and watched her make her way up the hill to sit under a tall tree, dappled in shade.

OoO

Cesia knocked lightly on the door of a certain knight's bedroom. Hearing no response, she opened the door quietly and walked inside. She watched Rath for a moment, sprawled upon the bed, but actually sleeping peacefully. So many other time had she checked in on him and he'd be so restless and sickly... she wasn't sure if he was getting better about it or if it was simply the night before that had let him fall asleep so easily. She wondered if he was an insomniac... she scratched that thought and walked over to the bedstand, picking up a black book she been reading the past week and had left in his room.

She closed the door quietly, letting him catch up on the sleep he'd most surely missed in the past couple weeks. He'd wake up soon though, it was getting near noon. And she had to tell him about keeping Kaistern and Rune in watch. Rune would be easy, he was still too sick to even walk, but Kaistern was another matter she realized. Maybe I'd give them a good excuse to become reacquainted, so to speak. Rath had been avoiding Kaistern lately, and Cesia didn't like it because she knew it was hurting Rath as well.

Shaking her head lightly, she made for one of the many-chaired areas of the palace where she could read and have some peace and quiet before Rath woke.

OoO

Hours later, she looked up at the sound of footsteps and Rath sauntering in with a sandwich, half in his mouth half in his hand. "Good afternoon," he said, his voice cheery. "Well, did the happy bug bite you while you slept?"

"No, anything but that, it's just that I'm feeling good today, and I will until I see Rune or Kaistern," he responded leaning over her shoulder and looking at her book.

"Um... well, about that..."

"What?" he responded immediately at her tone of uncertainty, his voice serious suddenly.

"Well, Lykouleon is scared that Rune and Kaistern may be turned against us and such and so he just wants us to keep an eye on them all the time."

"Us being?"

"Well, all of the officers and well... the general 'us'. The knights, Kitchel, Delte, Cernozura as well... you thought he meant only us two?"

"Oh," Rath chewed thoughtfully.

"I think Delte's been with Kaistern all this time, so why don't we go relieve her. And also, the poor man is out of his mind with boredom. Why don't you show him something you guys used to do all the time to try to, you know, trigger his memory?" she felt like she was giving a pep talk that Rath was about to dump out the window. Or more like a suggestion Rath was going to ask Fire to burn, "Hey, thinking about Fire, where is he? I haven't seen him around in forever..."

"I don't know. I think he's in his sword. He got mad at me a couple days ago cause of the party, and when I made him drink wine, and he got a huge hangover – I didn't even know dragons could get one – and I laughed at him, so he sealed himself in the sword. He comes out every once in a while to cruise around the room though, but he's 'getting some well deserved rest from my torturous demon killing sprees,' as he put it," Rath sounded more than a little put off about it.

"Aw, do you miss your widdle dragon? Serves you right."

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"The right one."

"Well, really, you're in the left side on the castle, in the left side of the room, to my left, facing the left. You're on the left side. Hence, the wrong side," Rat answered back smartly. Cesia growled good-naturedly.

"Anyway, about meeting up with Kaistern so Delte can go off? It's not fair that she stay with him all day, and that'd make him suspicious, and how would Kaistern feel if he knew he had to be watched all the time like this?"

"Fine... But what do you plan on us to do anyway?"

"I don't know... let's go find him first," Cesia stood pushing Rath along in front of her.

"Oh, so you're coming?"

"Well, you being the social disaster you are, yes I am," she grinned.

"With this vote of confidence on me, how can I fail?" the scarlet-haired knight muttered sarcastically.

Walking outside into the hot sun, they searched around for any sign of Kaistern or Delte

"Oh wow, it's so nice today. Let's find something to do outside," Cesia said, raising her eyes to the sky as she shielded them from the sun.

"There's Delte..." Rath said, pointing towards a huge tree growing on a hill.

"Sleeping. C'mon, let's wake her and ask where Kaistern is," she said.

"What for?"

They both jumped at the cool voice behind them and turned to find Kaistern, smirking widely, arms crossed on a knee, foot raised on a bench.

"Um, well, we wanted so quality time," the yokai girl tried lamely.

"I don't buy that."

"I wanted... to practice sword fighting with you..." Rath spoke up, fidgeting with his hands.

"And where's the sword?" Kaistern bit back, although it was clear his curiosity was piqued. It was something to do, and he had nothing to do. Something new and exciting.

"Well, Fire's been a bit touchy lately, so I didn't want to risk to bring the sword out unless I could find you... Do you want to?"

"Sure," the blue officer shrugged. Rath's face cleared

"Ok, I'll get my sword. I don't think Fire'll wanna play cause he's mad at me," the fire knight sped off back into the castle.

"What does the dragon have to do with his sword?"

"Oh, I forgot you wouldn't remember. Although you knew Fire was a dragon..."

"I heard the other officers talking about it."

"Well, Fire lives in the sword Rath uses, and apparently he's mad at Rath. He's a smart dragon, did you know he can write?"

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Cesia said, but Kaistern only lapsed into silence, leaving Cesia to fidget and wait for Rath to come back. Which he did, carrying that stupidly huge sword that Cesia could have swore he'd trip over one of these days...

"Let's go over to the fighter's guild. We can practice there," Rath piped happily. Cesia smiled, happy to see him in a good mood.

"That's... a big sword," Kaistern gaped.

"Yup!"

"Where's Fire?" Cesia asked. Rath held up a corner of his sleeve, revealing burnt crisps.

"Still mad."

OoO

Rath and Kaistern positioned themselves, and the blue officer hefted his sword experimentally.

"It's long..." he murmured, holding it up to the light so it shone with the glinting rays of the sun.

"Yup."

"I don't know how to fight..."

"Sure you do. You just don't remember. But as soon as I try to cut your head off you'll react and just do it naturally," Cesia and Kaistern sweatdropped.

"You're not REALLY going to hurt me are you?"

"No... unless you don't duck."

Cesia laughed and watched from a ways off. Most of the other dragon fighter and guards were watching as well. It was always a treat to see the great youkai slayer in action. Even if it was only practice.

Rath charged, aiming straight for Kaistern's side. The blue officer stood frozen for a moment then instinctively blocked and turned his sword, parrying the attack.

"See? I told ya you'd get it..." Rath aimed again, this time from above and Kaistern rolled to the side, trying to get Rath's arm but the boy was too good. Of curse. And in a moment he was behind the bewildered officer, who swung backwards as he swirled around, the swung to the side as Rath ducked and aimed to stab him. Kaistern froze as the huge sword came within a inch of his neck and stopped.

"But I'm still too good," the fire knight said triumphantly, lowering his sword with a flourish.

"But didn't I teach you?" Kaistern said frustrated and more than a little shaken as well at how quick that had ended.

"You taught me, sure, but so did Tetheus, and I have talent. And more experience than everyone in this castle together. Plus, I have special powers," he said, referring to being a demon.

"Argh, let's try that again. You won't be so lucky this time..."

"Wanna bet?"

Cesia smiled again. She hoped all days could be like this. She had no idea of what would happen in the days that would follow...

* * *

**Right, foreshadowing in that last sentence... kinda lame... anyway. Another partly filler chapter, but the next one is all good. So be patient... hehe. Hope you liked. Remember, you can review at the bottom any comments! Cause I'm always looking for reviews... but the only place I can find them is in the Stats page. You'd think with all the stuff under my bed I could find a review... but it doesn't work that way :cries: anyway... byby!**

**Rune:wails: What if I die?**

**Rath: Then we get your plants... and let them die. Fire needs aim practice anyway.**

**Rune: You wouldn't :raises big 3 ton block of granite:**

**Rath:sweatdrop: You're right, I woudln't :runs away:**

**Kaistern: How do these swords work again...? Aah! My eye!**

**Kharl: I'm surrounded by geniouses... I'm glad I'm the idiot.**

**Garkfakcy: He's not being sarcastic either.**

**Kharl: YES I AM!**

**Animegoil: ... they're so fun to watch. :drools over cast:**


	15. Prologue to the Finale

**OMG... a full month without updating... I am SO sorry. You gotta keep in count though, that I was on vacation for about 10 days... Unfortunately :cringe: hate that I can't use asterisks (the little stars) anymore...: it might take me a little longer to update than usual (usual being two weeks) cause school starts Monday. So sry...**

**Anyway... this is the prologue to the final couple chapters. The big finale! Have it all planned out. Hoping to make it really emotional and everything'll be explained! Yay for explanations. And there'll be plenty of Ruwalk/Alfeegi and a new pairing. Try to guess who.**

**Anway... hope you like; here you go.**

**_

* * *

_**

Possessed by a Memory: Chapter 15: Prologue to Finale-

* * *

Two full days had passed, and it was almost impossible to keep a strict watch on Kaistern. Rune was easy, as he still hadn't woken up from his last strange excursion. Kaistern on the other hand, had caught on quickly that there was always someone tagging along behind him. He wasn't sure why, but in response, he was going deeper into the castle, farther into the grounds, and keeping in his room more often. It was only a matter of time before he finally questioned something.

Probably the only thing that was keeping him from that was that Alfeegi was assigned to watch him most of the time and Kaistern didn't mind that at all. Ruwalk did, though.

"So you actually like filing all this junk?" Kaistern mused, flinging one of the papers in Alfeegi's direction, where he was filing away despondently.

"It's my job," Alfeegi blinked, temporarily broken from his sullenness.

"But do you _like_ it?" the bleach blond officer pressed.

"Heck no..." Alfeegi snorted dully.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Like I said, it's my job," the smaller secretary said, exasperated. Kaistern was getting on his nerves with all his talking. He was not in a mood to talk. He would much rather be with Ruwalk, although he could just as much of a pain.

Silence followed for a couple minutes, neither of them wanting to speak. The first one to break it of course, was Kaistern.

"Why is everyone pretty much stalking me?"

Alfeegi did not like bluntness, he decided. But if Kaistern had to be blunt, then he might as well be too.

"Because we're worries Nadil's army is plotting something and you and Rune are our biggest targets," Being blunt didn't mean being completely truthful however.

"And what are they gonna do? Come into the castle and whisk me away?" Kaistern scoffed, clearly mad.

Alfeegi decided not to tell him that that was physically impossible what with the Lord's barrier and all, "Possibly. You never know."

"And you failed to tell me that I was in danger why?" the blue officer glared at Alfeegi.

He in turn, was beginning to regret the whole conversation. And he wasn't in a mood to humor anything. He wished he could tell Kaistern the truth, but that just wasn't possible. A cloud passed over his troubled face. These past week he'd been worried. About everything. He knew the others had noticed it, and it had shown itself the worst that morning at breakfast when he'd yelled out his cruel remark. Ruwalk had tried to comfort him, and for his sake, he'd pretended it'd worked. It hadn't. In fact, it'd only made things worse to see how Ruwalk was trying to tell him it was alright, when he knew it was a lie.

Rune was dying, and they had no idea why. He still couldn't get the imagine of his face when he'd found him in the basement below in front of Nadil's head's room. There was just something so odd about it, the memory made chills run down Alfeegi's back. Kaistern hadn't recovered his memory, and they all yearned for the old Kaistern back. They were in danger of being possessed, and all the others could do was watch, since they couldn't voluntarily fight Rune or Kaistern. And if they really were possessed, could Rune and Kaistern kill them all? Was Nadil's head in danger of being retrieved to revive the fallen demon Lord? Alfeegi had tried researching ways to break possession, but as they had no idea how it was being employed, then they had to way to figure a counter spell. Rath wasn't acting his usual self either, Ruwalk was getting ticked at Kaistern, who despite knowing Alfeegi and Ruwalk were together, insisted on flirting with him. The secretary bit his lip. Everything was going askew.

What if they all died, Nadil was revived and then he took over Dusis? Yeah, that was the worst case scenario.

"_Well?_ You didn't think to explain to me that I was in danger?" Kaistern all but spit out. Had it been anyone but Alfeegi he would had been holding a fist over their heads.

"Stop! I can't tell you!" the white officer all but screamed, despair flitting restlessly, chokingly, in his distressed face. Alfeegi sank to the ground, hugging his knees closer and lowering his head on them.

"F-Find Ruwalk and- and tell him I need him," he whispered, his voice quavering.

OoO

"Finish your breakfast," Cesia instructed, pushing the half-eaten sandwich back into Rath's hand.

The red-haired knight sighed and settled himself deeper in her hold. She wrapped her slender arms around his body from behind and leaned her head forward to rest on his shoulder. He in turn, leaned back and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Why isn't he waking up...?" Rath muttered absently. Cesia felt his grip on her arm tighten and nuzzled his neck in an attempt to comfort him. He stood up abruptly and walked over to where the still unconscious elf slept. He brought his hand up to the silver that lay across the elf's breast-bone. His hand came within an inch of it before it crackled and fizzed, and Rath jerked his hand back, cursing loudly.

"I can't even touch it anymore!" he hissed, "It's this necklace, I'm sure of it. But Rune loves it, and I can't even touch it..." his head hung, "It's my fault. If- If I had finished off that demon as soon as I could, then Rune wouldn't have had to fight the demon, and he wouldn't have gotten the necklace, and he wouldn't have had to watch Tintlet die and then–" a soft sob tore through his throat, "He wouldn't have gotten sick! Now I can't even take it off. Everything's always my fault. If I hadn't been created, if I hadn't destroyed all those people, I wouldn't have killed Rune's family and then he'd still be home, happy, with Tintlet," a small crystalline drop landed softly on the bed.

"Rath!" Cesia shook him harshly and swerved his around, "It's _not_ your fault. Cut the crap, all you said were what if's. What if's aren't reality, there's nothing you can do about it except live with it and just try to go on. Why can't you see that? And what would a necklace have to do with it?"

Rath seemed to snap out of his self centered state, "What do you mean what does the necklace have to do with it? That stupid thing's sending out all this weird energy and vibes. You mean you can't feel it?"

Cesia frowned, and then stepped next to Rath to examine the pendant, "It looks normal to me. I can't feel anything different. And I'm a fortune teller, I should know."

"Then why can't I touch it?" he insisted.

"It could be enchanted so that demons can't – wait I'm a demon... Well I don't know. You've always been weird. But if it was something serious or dangerous, I'd be able to sense it."

"Maybe you're right..." he said after a moment, _'But I don't think so_,' he thought sullenly.

Cesia sighed, as if dealing with a small child, and instead turned her attention to Rune, wiping his sweating face and placing a fresh cool cloth of his forehead. The fever was still the same, it hadn't lessened or increased, and the strain of the many fever ridden days was showing of the water knight's flushed, pale face, his body tense. He's stopped thrashing so much a while ago, too weak now to do even that. But the blonde elf's fevered mind still plagued him with haunting nightmares and twisted visions of reality in his dreams, as obvious by his repeated whimpers and cries.

"He's always been the most delicate one of us. I was the most unhealthy, so it's not fair to say that he was weak... maybe in physical strength, but not in character. Thatz and I always worried about him on our missions, though we kept it hidden cause he would have gotten mad at us and tried to prove us wrong... I think...well,that sounds more like myself," the knight sighed, "We always tried to give him his space, since we knew he could take care of himself, but we always worried he'd get hurt. I think he began to notice, because there was a time in which we were fighting a youkai and Thatz stepped in front of Rune and... he just smiled. And then there was the time in which we were trying to rescue you from Nadil, and we had to find the demon Sabel... he really didn't like Thatz's idea to collect dead human bodies. Made him sick to his stomach. I mean..." he struggled to explain what he was trying so hard to voice, "It's not that he was weak, it's that he was delicate. Physically. We knew that mentally or whatever, he was strong. He never talks about his faerie life. I don't know if because it's so painful he just keeps it inside, or if he's really gotten over it, but in any case... he's always so cheerful, and sweet and gentle, even when berating us," he laughed bitterly, "Thatz and I were maybe a little too overprotective, but looks like it didn't help where it really mattered," Rath sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Maybe it's his faerie elf blood that makes him like that. So gentle natured and reluctant to fight. We've pushed his past his natural way of being.

"There was a night... we were on another mission of course, and we'd been sent to hear about some strange things that were happening in the village. As it turned out, thanks to a curse that was set, there were some villagers being turned into youkai. Rune had been all for trying to find a way to save them...

Flashback-

_"They're what?" Thatz sputtered, spilling his drink all over his shirt. _

"They're being turned into youkai. I don't know how, according to some guy, it's a curse some freak cast, and then random people begin turning into youkai," responded Rath, fiddling with a stick at the edge of the campfire. The warm night didn't decree a fire, but the many bugs buzzing around the glowing campsite did. The three of them were sitting around fire on their sleeping bags. Rath sat on his haunches, throwing twigs and such into the fire and watching them spark and burn. Thatz was laying down, propped up on an elbow, and Rune sat cross-legged in between the two other knights.

"H-how do we turn them back?" Rune asked nervously. Rath shrugged.

"You can't. We gotta kill them. They're youkai now."

Rune swallowed, clearly not pleased with the idea. Thatz put his elbow on his shoulder, "Don't worry, like he said, they're youkai now," he turned to Rath, blinking in the light, "Uhuh, so killing the youkai gets rid of them, but not of the curse. How do we do that?"

"Kill the spell-caster," Rath said happily, pleased with the idea of hunting down a large number of demons. Another twig fell into the fire and he shied away from the resulting sparks.

"Alright, yeah yeah, as Kaistern once said, this is sheer ecstasy for you, but for us, I wanna get a good night's sleep before we start tomorrow, so good night."

Without further ado, Thatz dropped off to sleep, turning his back to the campfire in the warm blankets. Thatz got cold easily, so when it was cold, he'd sleep in the middle, between Rath and Rune. When Rath was in a happy mood or, pouting, asked for it, he slept in the middle. But when the area was dangerous, it was Rune who slept in the middle, at the careful manipulation of the other two knights. Tonight, it didn't really matter, since there was no cold or danger, and it ended up being Rune in the middle, Thatz to his left and Rath on the other side.

Rune sighed, settling next to Thatz, pressing against his back. Rath eyed him thoughtfully for a moment. Rune gave a questioning look to his stare and the crimson haired youkai just shook his head and laid next to Rune, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Rune felt himself relax completely at Thatz back next to him and Rath's arms around him.

"G'nite Rune..." Rath mumbled snuggling closer.

"Good night Rath... 'night Thatz," he added, even though he knew the already sleeping knight wouldn't hear him.

"'Nite guys..." Thatz mumbled. Both Rath and Rune raised their eyebrows, surprised. Maybe he didn't fall asleep as easily as they thought...

OoO

"Morning!"

Rune jumped as he opened his sky blue eyes to a lake of red. Rath's eyes in other words.

"What are you doing up so early?" he chided, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to recover wakefulness.

"We get to go demon hunting today! I was sharpening my sword. It was getting dull," he explained.

"That thing's never dull. Not with how often you sharpen it..." Thatz muttered, yawning largely as he struggled up.

"I know!"

Rune shook his head, "Whatever. Let's eat and then we can finish this mission and get back to the castle," he looked to the west, "This place is way to close to home for comfort..." he muttered the last part.

"What was that?" Thatz asked, sipping the cup of milk Rath handed both of them.

"Nothing!" the blonde haired knight held his hands up.

"I got... bacon and eggs!" Rath said happily, handing both of them their plates. The two knights stared first at the food, then at Rath's expectant face.

"Are you sure this is bacon and eggs?" Rune asked.

"Looks like the pig was diseased. And the eggs were scrambled before they were cooked..."

"You don't like it?" Rath pouted, his lips trembling.

"Um..." Rune and Thatz looked at each other, "It's not that we don't like it, it's just that um..."

"You don't love me! Cause if you loved me, then you'd eat it!" Rath wailed.

"No! We love you!" Thatz began.

"We'll eat it!" Rune finished.

Rath smiled so sweetly it was evil, "Aw, I knew you loved me. You better eat it all then!"

Rune and Thatz gulped. Slowly, they dipped their forks into the mass of gray, black and brown that was their food.

OoO

"I don't feel so good..." Thatz muttered. Rune nodded, a hand over his mouth.

"Wow, you guys ate it all..." Rath said wonderingly, blinking his eyes at them.

"And paid a good price too..." Thatz moaned. Rune still hadn't said anything, hand still firmly clamped over his mouth.

"Let's go!" the red-haired knights sprang up, holding his sword above him.

"I think I'm gonna puke..." Rune groaned as he keeled over.

"Aw c'mon, it was just burnt a little bit..." Rath pouted.

"A little bit?" Rune looked up.

"Um, ok, a lot, but still, it was food, so you had no choice but to eat it."

"I just figured out how to kill Nadil if he's ever resurrected: Make Rath his personal chef," Thatz smirked, still slightly green.

"That's mean..."

"Yeah," Rune agreed but the look he gave Thatz said otherwise.

"Anyway, we got demons to kill, c'mon!" said Rath, bounding ahead, Thatz and Rune following at a much slower pace.

OoO

"This place is creepy..." Rune whispered as they walked upon the village.

"No kidding, where's everyone?" Thatz looked around. Indeed, the village lay abandoned, open doors creaking in the wind, clothes left hanging to dry hardening, children's toys laying on the ground.

"Do you think they moved out of the village?" the elf asked.

"Does it look like they packed up and left?" Thatz scoffed, "It looks like the forgot the packing part then."

"Or maybe they all got turned into youkai," Rath said finally, "It doesn't look like there was a struggle. I mean, there's no bodies, not even any blood. So I don't think the few who were still humans got killed..."

All three knights frowned. There was something odd in the air. The feeling that things weren't quite as they seemed. Rune stiffened.

"No... I can feel death..." he whispered. Rath looked at Rune then closed his eyes for a moment.

"You're right."

"Well, let's look around. Maybe we can find something. I do not want to stand around creepy death town," the earth knight walked forward, whistling merrily.

"Could you stop whistling?" Rune finally asked, shivering slightly though there was no wind.

"Why? I thought it'd cheer you up," nonetheless, he stopped.

Rath suddenly looked up, a serious look in his face, and his stance changed from that of simply looking around to one of a hunter.

"There's something here. I can smell the blood. Behind these trees," he said, motioning them to come on.

"Are you sure?" Rune gulped.

"Duh."

They walked forward into the creeping mass of trees and plants, dodging thorny bushes and great oak trees steadily, their senses warning them of something gruesome waiting for them at the end of the trail. They kneeled before a group of trees, hearing the youkai moving around ahead of them, but not being able to see past the shrubbery.

"Shh..." Rath put his finger up to his lip, silencing them, not that they were talking anyway, "On the count of three, we jump in and just begin killing all these youkai."

"Without even looking around?" Thatz sweatdropped.

"Doesn't make a difference," Rath shrugged.

"Whatever, let's get it over with," Rune clamped their mouths shut.

"Alright, one..." their hands poised, readying for the fight, "Two... with any luck this'll be over quick..." they tensed, "And THREE!"

They ambushed into the youkai's campground and then just stood shocked. The whole campground was loitered by carcasses. Human carcasses, left to rot and infested with flies and maggots. Rath stood, unfazed but slightly grossed out, Thatz averted his eyes from the mess, his face paling.

"I'm gonna be sick," Rune mumbled.

"I already got over Rath's breakfast," Thatz said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, really," the blonde knight muttered shortly before doubling over and emptying his breakfast on the ground. Rath and Thatz respectfully turned their heads away, Rath already searching for the demons.

"They're up ahead. You feeling up to it, Rune?" he asked, looking as Rune wiped his mouth with a sleeve.

"...Yeah..." he said, his face still green.

"Alright, demon hunting time!"

By now, the youkai had already heard them and were coming over to dispose of the intruders, ambling like zombies on unusable legs. They looked completely humans, except for now their skins were different colors, and their eyes no longer possessed a shred of humanity but a wild urge to kill and destroy. Short horns grew from their heads and many of them had extra limbs and claws as well as fangs. But the resemblance to the humans they had once been was astonishing.

"They- they look human!" Rune cried out, faltering in his charge.

"Human? C'mon, they got claws and fangs and four arms and who knows what else," Rath snorted, slicing through them like wire through clay. Thatz too began to attack, stabbing two of them at once. But Rune stood behind them, trembling slightly as he raised his sword in an attempt to attack, his face frightened. Shaking his head, he lowered his sword.

"I can't do it. I'm not meant to kill. I can do demons easy enough, but I can't kill something that looks so human. I'm not meant to! I'm a faerie, I'm supposed to heal, not kill!"

Thatz and Rath stopped and turned to look at Rune for a moment. Then Thatz smirked and Rath raised his hand.

"Hey, no prob, more demon butt-kicking for me!"

"They're easy, you can sit this one out."

Rune hesitated. He didn't want to be useless and let them have to do all the work, but he knew he wouldn't be able to raise his sword against those youkai.

Fire suddenly shot out from behind the trees, hitting Rath and Thatz, who fell back with a thud. Out of the trees crawled out a beast, salamander like in appearance, grotesque.

"What the hell is that?" Thatz blinked.

"I don't know. Maybe a disgruntled demon?"

"Whatever it is, it's attacking us."

Rune saw his chance, "I'll take care of this one, you guys can keep on with the others."

"Oh, okay."

Rath and Thatz stood, continuing their mission. Rune ran towards the salamander demon, calling Water out. With Water wrapped around his sword, he jumped up, then swerved around in the air, coming down and forcefully stabbing the demon on its back.

Rune sighed and turned around, stepping down from the salamander's back. One of the formerly human youkai charged towards Rune and he dodged, reluctant to use his sword. In one clean swoop, the youkai was dead at a grinning Rath's feet, sword dripping blood.

"Almost done here. Just a couple more. Seems like it was a large village–"

One of the youkai suddenly appeared behind Rath, claws aiming to rip off his head.

"Rath, behind!" Rune yelled, but it was too late to dodge. With a sickening swoop, a head rolled on the floor, eyes open. Rune sank to the ground, staring at the head and the now headless body, sword clattering to the floor, soaked in blood.

"Rath!" Thatz ran over, "Rune, you all right?"

Rune's gaze traveled to the sword in his hands, the one soaked in blood. He looked at Thatz and then at Rath, who stood with his mouth open.

"I- I killed him..." his hands trembled and he let go of the sword as in disgust.

"Yeah, but that thing almost had me! If you hadn't killed it then I _would be dead," Rath defended. _

Rune nodded, taking Thatz's helping hand as he hoisted him up and picked his sword back up.

OoO

"Sorry I didn't help you guys..." Rune rubbed his arm as he looked down. They were walking back to their campsite, glad to leave the reeking battle site.

"No sweat," Thatz waved it off then paused, "You were right though. We should be sorry for making you fight all the time."

Rath nodded as well. Rune wanted to say it wasn't true, that he didn't mind it at all, but he knew that'd be lying. Though he'd gotten used to fighting and killing demons, it's not like he enjoyed it. It was his duty. He hated doing it.

"It's just that... I simply couldn't kill something that looked so human..." he mumbled.

"We know. It's not your fault, and nobody blames you for it. I guess... it's gotta be hard," Thatz smiled reassuringly at Rune.

"Since you weren't made to kill, unlike me," Rath put in. Rune glanced at him worriedly for a second.

"Well, it's not like we kill humans, so I guess it's ok..." he sighed. Rath and Thatz looked at each other and each put an arm around Rune. He looked up, surprised, then smiled, "Thanks a lot guys."

"Don't mention it."

Cesia listened to Rath's story, sitting next to him and pulling him to her. Ironically, whenever she saw Kitchel and Thatz, it was always Kitchel in Thatz's arms, but with her and Rath, it seemed Rath liked being held by Cesia more than Cesia liked being held by Rath. She found it amusing. Or maybe it was because Rath needed more comfort than her. She sighed lightly.

"Rath, you are so messed up. You're always blaming yourself and going all introspective and weird about things you have no power over anyway. You have to stop thinking so much, I swear," she hugged the unsuspecting knight and kissed him on the forehead, moving down to the tip of his nose, and finally kissed him softly on the lips. He sighed contentedly, holding her face close, licking her lips sensually.

"That was odd, first you scold me, then you kiss me," he smirked as she broke apart, smiling lightly.

"So? Don't tell me you'd rather just get scolded?"

"Hell no."

OoO

"A little to the left... I've almost got it! Just a little higher, Ruwalk!"

"What are you two doing?"

Both Ruwalk and Lykouleon jumped at the sound of Tetheus' bemused voice, making Lykouleon almost fall from his standing position on Ruwalk's shoulders.

"Ah, well, see, we're trying to get this paper that got blown by the wind into this tree..." Ruwalk smiled impudently.

"Ruwalk! I'm gonna fall if you don't stay still!" Lykouleon yelped, hands flailing to grasp the white sheet perched in the green mass of leaves above him.

Tetheus just stared at them, opting to watch the spectacle without further comment.

"Aren't you gonna offer some help?" Ruwalk managed to say, breathless.

"No, I think I'll just watch. You see to have everything under complete control," the black officer smiled wryly.

"Good-for-nothing-secretary-of-'security'..."

Tetheus' smirk grew wider.

"Ruwalk!" Only Tetheus turned his head in acknowledgement to the blue officer running down the courtyard steps.

"Hey, Kaistern," Lykouleon mumbled distractedly, Ruwalk only giving a slight grunt of a greeting, under the excuse of the effort of keeping Lykouleon on his shoulders.

Kaistern sighed harshly, and if grudging to say what he was about to, "Alfeegi needs you."

"Great, tell him I'll be there in a sec."

Kaistern sighed impatiently, "He told me 'Find Ruwalk and tell him I need him.' There's something wrong with him."

"What?" Ruwalk's attention was no longer on the tottering Lord above him.

"He's having like an emotional breakdown..." the blue officer said reluctantly.

"I got it!" Lykouleon yelped as Ruwalk dashed out from under him, flying into the castle, unaware of the Lord he'd left unceremoniously dumped on the ground. Kaistern rolled his eyes and went after Ruwalk.

Tetheus bent down to help Lykouleon to his feet.

"Well, at least you got the paper," he offered as consolation of his slightly wounded pride at such a fall.

"Has it just been me, or has Alfeegi been acting strange lately?" Lykouleon frowned, dusting himself off, "Raseleane has too..." he added quietly.

"He's been overly depressed. He's never been good at looking at the bright side when things get bad."

"And working so much gives him too much time to think," the blond haired lord said sadly.

"Ruwalk will cheer him up."

"Let's hope so."

OoO

"What happened?" Ruwalk yelled back to Kaistern as he sped through the slippery stone hallways.

"Well, I friggin' asked why everyone was stalking me," light lemon eyes glared, "and then he got all moody and..." he paused, at a loss for words, "I don't know what's wrong with him."

Ruwalk cursed loudly, flying into the room where Alfeegi still hadn't moved a muscle but burst into tears as soon as he saw the yellow officer rush in. Kaistern stood to one said, watching the scene with jealousy. He wondered how he'd react if he had his memory.

"Feegi, baby, what's wrong?" Ruwalk gathered the small trembling body into his arms, rocking him gently.

"I'm scared..." Alfeegi choked out on his tears, hugging Ruwalk so tightly he had to ease the grip looser to breathe again.

"There's nothing to be scared about. You're overreacting," he whispered softly and firmly into Alfeegi's ears. He hiccupped amidst his sobs, clutching Ruwalk's shoulders tighter as he buried himself deeper into Ruwalk's warm chest. The yellow officer stroked Alfeegi's face with one hand, kneading his back slowly with the other, meanwhile nuzzling his head against the aquamarine hair as he held him close. Alfeegi just sat there crying, and Ruwalk let him until the sobs subsided.

"Alfeegi, look at me," the said secretary reluctantly lifted red-tinged eyes filled with sorrow and insecurity to meet with heart-broken ones at seeing his loved one like this.

"B-But, Rune's dying, and Kaistern can't remember anything and he's different, and you're mad at him, and Rune and Kaistern are both–" his gaze flickered towards where they grudging blue officer stood, showing his emotional distress wasn't interfering with his reason, "are both in danger, and if the youkai attack, we'll all- die!" the last word was a terrified whisper, that of a prayer in the dark when you know your end is near, before the fragile aquamarine-haired secretary burst into tears anew.

"Rune's fine, Kaistern's little amnesia'll go away and he'll be back to normal, and nobody is going to die," Ruwalk said decisively, trying to put as much confidence in his voice as he could. He pressed his forehead to Alfeegi's supporting his light body securely. Though his though his tears trickled down from a river to a few sparing droplets, his body didn't stop shaking.

"Are you better now?" Ruwalk lifted Alfeegi's head by his chin, taking in the red-brimmed eyes, flushed face and tenderly touched the tip of his red nose.

The white officer didn't meet his eyes when he said, "Yeah..."

Ruwalk frowned, "Then why are you still crying?" he caught a stray tear from Alfeegi's face, kissing the spot lightly.

"I'm not..." he muttered. Ruwalk's frown deepened, nonetheless, he let Alfeegi have his way and let him put his head back down on his shoulder. The brunette secretary trying to reassure the hazel-eyed secretary, rocking back and forth, massaging his back and murmuring reassurances until at last he felt Alfeegi's grip relax. Strong hands tilted the sea-framed face towards his and saw that his eyes were closed, his body limp against his own, though cold, and still quivering.

"Well, you worked wonders on him considering the state he was in," Kaistern remarked shortly. Ruwalk nodded and gently lifted the light form into a carrying position, trying to avoid at all costs to wake up the sleeping secretary.

"I'll be going back to my room so you know and don't have to follow me. Don't feel like being _stalked_. Or watched like a five-year-old," Kaistern said gratingly, turning heel and walking off.

Ruwalk paid him no heed, caressing Alfeegi's face gently, "Lord, Alfeegi, then you say I'm a handful..." he smiled hesitantly.

But then he sighed heavily. Usually he could cheer up Alfeegi no matter want, but lately... it seemed as if Alfeegi's depression was rendering even Ruwalk useless. Kicking open the door quietly to the study next door, he laid Alfeegi down on the couch. Maybe if he'd kissed him... the tallow officer bent down to kiss the white officer's lips. Alfeegi sighed lightly but turned his head away.

Feeling hurt, then stupid for feeling hurt of a subconscious movement, but still hurt nonetheless, Ruwalk tugged the blanket on the couch over Alfeegi and turned away, taking one last look at the sleeping secretary.

OoO

Kaistern slammed the door to his room after giving a long glare at the guard in the hallway in front of his room. No doubt that was how someone always knew when he left his room.

Plopping down on the bed, he let the last of his anger trickle away to brooding and set his mind of a way to show the off. They were crazy if they thought they could keep an eye on him at all times, his rebellious mind thought. He scanned the room, surely there was a way to get out of here.

He obviously couldn't get out the door, what with the guard there and everything. So that left the window. He dashed to the balcony.

It was at least four stories up from the ground. He swallowed. But leaning over, he noticed that there was another balcony below his, and one below that... the first floor lacked one, so he'd have to jump down from the second story... He measured the distances visually before leaning back and stroking his chin.

He could easily jump the balconies. But he couldn't just throw himself from the second story without expecting some sort of injury... if he had a rope. He looked around his room. Maybe he could make rope. With what though?

Blankets! He thought. Yeah, he could tie a couple of blankets together and attack them to the second floor balcony and then just slide down.

The idea seemed stupidly familiar. Maybe he'd done something like that when he was little and he couldn't remember. Setting to work at making the 12-foot rope he was sure he'd need for the last drop. What was left was a raided room, bed closets and cabinets upturned.

Gathering his bundle of cloths under his arm, he went to the balcony and dropped so that he was hanging off the edge by his fingers a couple feet above the balcony below.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this... lucky I'm covered by all these trees..."

Repeating the tricky maneuver once more, he was now looking down about ten feet down to the ground. He tied the rope securely to the corner of the cement balcony and somehow began to lower himself slowly down the makeshift rope.

Letting go, the blue officer landed with a hard thump on the hard ground.

"Shoot..." he muttered, getting up and rubbing his butt sorely.

"Not doing that again..." he grinned despite himself. He was now free. Well, until they either caught him by either seeing he wasn't in his room or someone saw him walking around.

"I should blow this place and just leave I don't care if I'm an officer and this is my home, but I don't think I'm gonna regain my memory anytime soon and until then, this is not my home. Heck, how can I have a family if I don't remember them? Might as well live somewhere else till that stupid memory decides to show up," he continued his monologue for a while, just weaving between the trees, heading towards the castle gates.

OoO

Lykouleon bit his lip, "You sure it's necessary?"

"No, but it's a wise precaution," Tetheus answered, following his gaze up the dark, gargantuan door that was the first of five door guarding the much coveted head of the fallen demon Lord, Nadil.

"Shouldn't we get the help of the other officers?" Still Lykouleon hesitated.

"Ruwalk is with Alfeegi, and personally, I think Alfeegi needs him more than we do at the moment."

Lykouleon nodded, "Well, I guess."

"Your Highness, with all respect, what are you so afraid of?"

"This spell would _kill_ anyone that tries to enter if they're not strong enough. The reason we never applied it was because we often had to check on the head and it was too much of a hassle to remove and apply. And it was too dangerous..."

"And we're doing it to keep the head safe from either Rune or Kaistern, so if either of them actually try to take it, then they would die."

"You didn't have to actually say it out loud."

"Pardon me."

Lykouleon shook his head, "Let's do it..."

OoO

Tetheus saw Delte and paused, smiling slightly. He and Lykouleon had finished their enhancement of the doors' security.

"Hello, Delte," he called out, startling the sunset haired fortune-teller from gazing out the hallway balconies. She smiled and walked over.

"Hi, Tetheus. How are you?" she asked in her soft-spoken voice.

"You're a fortune-teller, shouldn't you know?" he teased, though from you wouldn't know it from how serious his face was. The only thing that gave it away was the barest hint of a smile on his otherwise stoic face.

"I don't really like fortune-telling, I mean, how many times have I given you a good fortune?" she said, meaning it to be a light joke but the bitterness slipped out nonetheless.

"Better to be forewarned of the bad and surprised of the good than vice-versa," he said gently, squeezing her arm lightly. She blinked.

"I never thought of it that way... thanks!" she smiled broadly, and Tetheus felt somewhat breathless, a mixed result of gladness at being able to ease her bitterness and the beauty of her smile.

"You should smile more often," he told her and was rewarded again with a blush.

"Um, thank you... do you mid if I walk with you?"

"Of course not."

It was silent for a while, but soon they started to talk, just light conversation. Walking past Rune's room, she sighed.

"Did you know that Tintlet, the princess, was one of my best friends?" she asked suddenly.

"No, I didn't," he said.

"I'm surprised that Rune doesn't remember me. I remember him... you'd think we'd talk more often considering we're one of the very few elves left."

"What was... Tintlet's relationship with Rune?" the black officer asked confusedly.

"Oh, she was his girlfriend."

Tetheus raised an eyebrow, surprised, "Well, that's good news for Alfeegi. If Rune can get a girlfriend, I'm sure he can too."

"What's that mean?" Delte's cocked head and blinking almost made Tetheus smile again.

"Well, I've heard some of the officers... and knights, used to refer to Rune as a little Alfeegi clone. I think they still do..."

Delte giggled, "That's funny. He used to be much gentler, I'd never heard him raise his voice so loudly until I came here. I mean, he's always been a bit intolerant of misbehaving..."

"I think Rath and Thatz go much past the limits of misbehaving. It's all their fault," Tetheus said.

"I think the reason Rune and I don't really talk that much is because both of us don't want to remember our old life. It was wonderful, but then we have to remember losing it as well, and that's something the both of us aren't ready for."

"Someday you'll be ready," he told her.

She looked at him for a moment before smiling softly, "You're really great to talk to..."

He just smiled in reply.

OoO

"Hi Cesia, hi Rath," they both looked up at the raven-haired little boy at the doorway.

"Hi Zoma," Cesia greeted him warmly. Rath high-fived him and then bumped fists.

"Hey squirt," he grinned. Zoma stuck out his tongue.

"Not a squirt," he pouted.

"Ok... kid."

"Not kid either."

"Yeah? How about ticklish?" Rath swiped Zoma off the floor and began relentlessly tickling him. Cesia smiled tenderly at the scene, Rath's eyes glinting, all worries forgotten amidst Zoma's screeched and pleas for mercy.

Finally, Rath let go of Zoma, both breathless.

"So what did you need?" Cesia asked.

"Nothing really," he shrugged, "Just wanted to say hello."

"And get tickled to death. I know I'm superior," Rath bragged. Cesia and Zoma rolled their eyes and Rath put on a hurt expression.

"I'm going now," Zoma waved off and left. A couple seconds later , they heard a crash and a squeal.

"Zoma!" Cesia cried immediately, standing up and flying out the door, Rath at her heels.

"I'm all right..." they heard a small voice and rounded the corner to find a table on the ground, along with the small youkai boy, "I accidentally crashed against the table..."

"Are you okay?" Cesia bent down, Rath watching above her head.

"Yeah," he tried to stand up, then fell back, cringing, "I think I hurt my leg."

Rath bent down, "Well, it's not broken, but it might be slightly sprained," he swooped down and threw him on his back, "I'll take you to your room."

"I'll look at your leg. You'll probably need to put some ice on it. Is it your ankle?"

"Uh-uh, it's my knee," Zoma whimpered lightly, rubbing his knee.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," he grinned at Zoma.

OoO

Down the hall, back in the room the couple had just left, dark blue eyes opened. And outside, just before the castle gates, an officer suddenly turned around and headed back where he'd come from.

* * *

**did ya like? Are ya interested? Am i hyper? Why yes I am. I went to Six Flags today with my friend Anna. Yes, the strange one. I got stuck on one of the rides cause they were closing the bar, and we'd taken too long to get to the cart thing, and so they had to pause it (this was as we were loading into the seats people,) and Anna and me were stuck outside the little doors that they close to keep a separation between the line and the actual ride, and so they had to open the little doors so her and me could step back into the line, and then the lady called us silly. And then I dropped my coke bottle on the floor of the roller coaster, and it rolled to the front seat, and so I had to ask the guy to give it back... the coke bottle was empty. I still have it. Anyway...It's inspired me to write a DNAngel story based on them going to the amusement park. Fluff with Satoshi and Dai-chan, and comedy with Dark and Krad (they're gonna fall OFF the roller coaster) No stealing ideas plz. Ah whoops, this is Dragon Knights...**

**Anyway, hoep ya liked, blahblah blah. Byebye. Hate school.**


	16. Finale, Part I: Awakening

**Wooo... I actually updated before a month was gone! I feel proud! Heehee... well... Thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry I always take so long to update but first of all, I'm a lazy bum, second, I am more of a lazy bum, third, school's started about a month ago (wrong grammar but I don't feel ike correcting, too lazy)**

**Anyway, responses to reviews at the end, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Possessed by a Memory: Chapter 16- Finale, part II, Awakening_**

* * *

Kharl twirled a small, delicate ebony-white sphere in between his fingers.

"It's time again, Garfakcy."

The human helper glanced up for a second, then glanced up again, this time permanently, "What do you mean?"

"It's the final round," the alchemist giggled.

"You mean the water knight and the blue officer? You're activating the spell again?"

The bleach-blond demon looked at Garfakcy appraisingly, "Have I told you that you catch on quick?"

"Not lately," the human grinned.

"Hm..." the white sphere rolled on the table now, revealing it was more egg shaped than round, and had three holes on one side, and another one on the pointed end, "This is it. Their last chance to complete what Nadil's army wants them too. I already have what I needed, so the outcome doesn't matter anymore. But it'll be fun to watch," a chilling smirk crossed the one-winged angel's face. The white, hard, egg shaped object fell to the ground, where it was quickly crushed by the heel of a boot. Fairy skulls were so fragile.

OoO

Rune stood up decisively, smirking darkly. Looking at his body, he flung off the bandages wrapped around his chest that had been placed for support. Looking around for a moment now that he was freed again, he sauntered carelessly over to a glass vase, green sprouting from the top, dotted with star shaped lavender lilies. He stroked one of the velvet soft petals for a moment, then crushed it, leaving a nasty purple bruise on the once beautiful petal.

Laughter spilled out in peals, the remnants becoming a grin that had no emotion, cold and empty, chilling. The door closed with a decisive click, that of one who had a purpose. There was much to do, and so little time.

The elf's dark blue eyes scanned the area for a moment, then decided that the quickest path would be to the left. Plus, there were no guards that way. Not that it mattered, he would quickly and cleanly get rid of anyone in his way. He glanced around, all he needed was a weapon.

A suitable weapon became the object of the water knight's gaze, and another chilling smirk. Rune removed the thin lance from one of the decorative armors in the hall, stroking the needle-sharp point with an almost loving caress. The lust for blood shone brightly in the elf's face.

OoO

Tetheus suddenly doubled over, feeling like he was going to be sick. Next to him, Delte's grip on his arm tightened. She too felt the dark energy, the suffocating, overwhelming presence that bred such discomfort upon them.

"It's the energy... we have to find Lykouleon," He managed to utter, head still reeling. The aura was so powerful...

Lykouleon was the first target, undeniably. Rune was incapacitated, and Rath and Cesia were with him. Kaistern... was with Ruwalk and Alfeegi, right? Demonic intuition told him that wasn't right, but he had an obligation to get to the Lord before going after Kaistern.

Alarm ringing in his head, he took off, full speed, almost forgetting that Delte was next to him, as shaken as he.

"Wait!" she called, fighting to run besides him.

"Find someone!" he responded behind his back, running off quickly and leaving her standing in the middle of the stone hallways.

"Like who..?" she murmured despondently. Her face shot up abruptly. Raseleane, that was who. She needed to get to the queen. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

Picking up her skirts, she went into a run. She just hoped Tetheus didn't run into anything bad...

OoO

The door to the Lord's study was flung open, the black officer dashing in, breathless. Lykouleon was sitting tersely in his chair, his face immediately swerving to look at the black officer.

"Your Majesty, the presence is back!" Tetheus grated, usual calm rejected into controlled alarm. Always controlled.

Lykouleon nodded, tottering almost insignificantly as he shot up from his chair, "I felt something."

"We have to find Kaistern first, I have a feeling he's the one we have to find," Tetheus wasted no time and was already out the door.

Not questioning his judgment for a second, the Lord was behind him in less that a couple seconds as well. The black officer and the blonde, blue eyed Lord ran like desperation, fear of the unknown driving them mercilessly.

OoO

Cesia laid Zoma gently on his bed, placing a book in his hands and biding his good-bye.

"You should go to sleep soon too if you want your leg to get better," she instructed, waving as she closed the door. The small youkai nodded vigorously and grinned.

The door now firmly shut behind her, she suddenly frowned as she found Rath doubled over, breathing heavily, one hand reaching towards his head, the other grasping his heart.

"Rath? What's wrong?" She knelt in front of him immediately, taking his face in her hands anxiously. His clouded eyes seemed to fade a moment or two, before he finally caught his breath back.

"I- I don't know. There's a strange energy in the air," he muttered, staggering to his feet before she could help him. Cesia's eyes widened.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Rune?" she asked apprehensively. The fire knight's head shot up like a spring, fear lining his diluted pupils.

"We gotta go back," he yelled as he took of running. Without wasting another second, the half-youkai girl dashed behind him, making their way back where the ill elf had been sleeping the last couple of weeks.

Slamming the door open with only the force Rath could possess, the came upon an empty room. Rath's face paled visibly, gray as the clouds that didn't quite herald a storm, his grip on the door handle tightening until his knuckles whitened as well.

"We... were only gone a second..." he whispered, a calling for forgiveness in the hurricane wind and noise.

"Oh dear... Rath, we have to go find Thatz!" she muttered, shaking Rath roughly. He didn't respond, "Stop! Save that guilt crap for later! We have to get Thatz so he can help us find Rune before something happens to him!"

The crimson haired boy seemed to fight within himself for a second before taking her hand and pulling her roughly into a run, as fast as the angel of death flew on that fateful night in Egypt.

OoO

Darkness rolled like a fog, shrouding the entrance to the large underground basements. Ruwalk wandered aimlessly around the area, trying to figure out why he had come here in the first place. Something felt uneasy in the air, and he didn't know what.

There was a dangerous pull in the air, like when you're walking in the woods at night on a dare. Chills rolled down the officer's back, freezing him in his position.

Had he just heard footsteps? He swiveled around, tense. At seeing nothing but lingering shadows, he sighed. He was too paranoiac. Really, it was going to be the end of him one of these days. But he still couldn't let the feeling of foreboding go...

A soft tread of footsteps went almost unheard, almost. This time, Ruwalk knew he'd heard something. He whirled around, and gasped. A figure was in front of him, slow footsteps echoing eerily in the darkness.

Rune slid out of the shadows, a feral grin on his face, teeth gleaming dangerously. A shocking change from the warm grin he normally wore. This grin was lustful, a demonic shadow falling across his pale features. Unable to help it, Ruwalk's hands began shaking, fear breaking out into something close to panic as he noticed the long, sharp-tipped lance in the elf's hands.

"How do you like impalement as a form of execution?" the sly whisper and the knowing sneer made the yellow officer suddenly think of Alfeegi. He was going to die, and he'd never see Alfeegi again.

OoO

Kaistern's darkened lemon eyes narrowed as he darted behind an officer, careful to keep out of their sight.

He knew exactly where he was going. He didn't know how, but he simply did. And he had a mission. A spine-chilling smirk crossed his lips. Oh yes, he had a mission.

His fingers curled around the small vial around his neck, stroking it slightly as he stalked his way on.

OoO

Delte burst into the queen's chambers, forgetting to knock in her haste. The darkened room was only lit with a sparse amount of candles, the curtains drawn to block out all sun.

"Your Ladyship?" the fairy fortuneteller asked, suddenly tentative despite the danger she knew they were in.

The figure in the bed sat up slowly, a hand reaching out to pull the think curtains open, revealing bright sunlight to dance in the room again.

"Delte? What are you doing here?" Raseleane asked, surprised, the heaviness of sleep still clear in her golden eyes.

"My lady, something is happening in the castle–"

"Is my husband alright?" the queen interrupted fearfully.

"Tetheus went after him. He told me to come here," not quite, but close enough, Delte thought, "In any case..." her expression turned serious, "I'm afraid something is going to happen..."

The queen frowned, "Then should we hide?" she asked, quite logically.

"I guess that'd be a good idea..." the sunset-haired faerie cast a glance at the door, "Where, though?"

"There's a secret compartment behind this wall," the dark-haired queen stood from her bed, striding to the corner of the stylishly adorned room and pressed a section of the wall. The white wall gave away, sliding open to reveal a sparsely lit small room.

"Wow. Do all the rooms have this?"

"Some of them, not all though," the queen responded. The both hesitated to go in though.

"What if we're needed?" Raseleane asked, voicing the thought that Delte herself had wondered. She shook her head, short hair flying.

"No, just as Tetheus has a duty to protect the Lord, I have a duty to protect you, my queen."

Raseleane smiled, full of gratitude. Still, the uneasiness lingered in the air, but they both proceeded to close the door behind them as they went in.

OoO

Rath and Cesia continued to run, hadn't slowed down at all since they'd began. Turning a corner, they were both sent crashing to the ground as they ran into another pair of figures.

"Rath!"

"Thatz!"

"Kitchel!"

"Hi!"

The four of them looked at each other with bewilderment and relief before Rath jumped up.

"Rune's gone again!"

Thatz's face ran white, "Where did he go?"

"If we knew, we wouldn't waste time getting to you," the half youkai girl muttered impatiently.

"Thatz felt something odd, so we decided to find you guys," Kitchel explained.

"We don't have time to chat, we have to find Rune!" Rath growled, anxious and impatient.

Thatz nodded grimly, his body tensing visibly and broken into a run behind Rath, as the girls struggled to catch up to them.

"Oh please, Rune, be alright..." Thatz murmured in a strained voice.

OoO

Tetheus and Lykouleon sprinted through the halls, trying to find Kaistern to no avail. The burst into every room, fighting their way through the once so familiar corridors that now seemed to choke them into unfamiliarity, confusing their senses until they were lost in the never-ending expanse of the castle.

"Darn," the black officer muttered, casting a glance around.

"No luck..." The Lord's head hung, partly trying to catch his breath, the other part in guilt and despair.

A high pitched pained wail cut through the air, followed by another shorter, frightened one, and both Tetheus and Lykouleon looked up, fear mirrored in their eyes.

"Delte..."

"Raseleane!"

The whispers were said simultaneously, a feeble prayer in the wind. They started off again, this time panic and dread guiding their way to the queen's room.

OoO

Delte couldn't help but suck in a small gasp as she heard the door creak open, the treading of slow footsteps and the small quiet breathing. Besides her, Raseleane tensed, and they both waited in hope that whoever was in there would leave.

"Come, my queen, I need you out here. I know you're here... I can feel your presence..." the chilling, sadistic whisper tore through their minds in Kaistern's voice. Raseleane's hands clamped firmly over her mouth, restraining the frightened whimper that made its nest in Delte's throat as well.

"Hm... thought you'd hide in there?"

Their bodies tensed, awaiting the worst. A crash was heard, an upturning of the furniture in the room, and both women cringed. A none-too-subtle curse was heard and they both sighed in relief.

"You can't escape me... ah," they could almost see the smirk on his face, apparent in his voice. And the footsteps grew nearer. And nearer. Tap, tip, tap.

And light flooded into their eyes, blocked only by a thin figure, face bathed in shadows. Raseleane tensed, an arm up defensively, and Delte stared, trying to put herself between the queen and the clearly not himself blue officer.

"Move little one," he bid her, voice over brimming in demented confidence.

"N-no," she couldn't betray Tetheus and let something happen to the queen. She'd be strong, and she'd prove herself useful to the Dragon Tribe.

He lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat, and she kicked and flailed, achieving for all her struggles to kick him repeatedly and hinder his progress towards the queen.

"My Lady, run!" her strained voice seemed to dwindle as the hand around her throat tightened painfully. The black haired woman stared frightened, dashing up and trying to exit the doorway, into her room.

Delte managed to distract the blue officer long enough to allow Raseleane passage before she was thrown roughly aside a scream being emitted from her damaged throat, and she lay limply at the base of the wall she'd been thrown into.

Kaistern dove to catch the queen by her feet, tripping her. She let out a panicked cry and fell to the ground with a thud. Pinning her firmly to the ground with an arm and knees, he unscrewed the top to the vial of white powder at his neck.

"You'll love this," he whispered in deliberated tones. Raseleane stared up with wide eyes revolving in fear, "Now open your mouth..."

OoO

_Red, dark, crimson red. Darker and more sinister than even Rath's eyes when in demon-hunting mode, lustful for a kill. Splattering a spot on the wall, running slowly down the wall and across the ground, pooling underneath a figure. Blank eyes stared at him, haunting, and Alfeegi knew he was shaking, trembling like a porcelain cup in an earthquake. Because the brown hair was red-tipped, but not with it's usual red-orange color, but with true, maroon crimson colors, matted. _

_Alfeegi walked in the darkness, the only thing there was in the impending black was the figure in front of him and the blood. Nothing else existed, and Alfeegi himself was floating on nothing. Yet he didn't fall into the infinite abyss below him, but stepped precariously ahead as if there was a floor beneath him. _

"_R-Ruwalk... Ruwalk?" his tremulous voice was hardly any higher than the flutter of the wind, breaking immediately. _

_But the body on the ground didn't answer, the eyes still blank, staring straight at him. Lifeless. Pale. Zombie-like in appearance with its blank eyes just staring into Alfeegi's, a thin thread of blood sliding from his partly open mouth. And then the mouth moved, just the barest, just enough to be detected, and Alfeegi's blood ran cold, colder than they had been before, and he shivered violently. _

"_I'm dead," Ruwalk's mouth said. _

Alfeegi shot up in bed, face streaming sweat, his body shaking, just like it had in the dream, violently, unrealistically. He wrenched a heavy sigh, falling back into the bed, a trembling hand over his furiously whipping heart. It wouldn't calm, and hazel eyes swam in nausea at the ever-beating curtain of foreboding that was suffocating him.

"Ruwalk..." he murmured heavily, breathing heavily. He eased himself with trouble out of bed, wavering the next couple steps to the door, where he supported himself, trying to regain his senses. Finally in better control of his body, he slid open the door and walked into the falsely beating atmosphere, almost crawling with a dark energy.

What kind of a nightmare was that? He felt the chills sneaking down his back, his skin raising, eyes still wide. He needed to find Ruwalk, convince himself it was nothing more than a nightmare.

Because that was all it was, right?

He was wrong.

* * *

**I hope that was okay. I read it over and it seemed fine enough, but when I was writing it, it just didn't seem to flow the way I wanted it to. Does that ever happen to you?**

**Jak-Daxter: Thanks a lot for your complements! No, that little flashback wasn't in the mangas, wouldn't it have been adorable if it had? I have a thing for making up my own little scenarios, try out my fic 'Bittersweet Sword' for tons of little cute shounen ai flashbacks of Rath's life when he was little and later on. Plus, tons of shounen and non-shounen ai fluff and romance . Shameless publicity in my own fics isn't illegal. Acutally, maybe it isn't shameless. hehe...**

**Zircon; You don't like Ruwalk and Alfeegi? Waaah! well, sry, you're going to have a good bit of ansgty love between them two, I mean, with Ruwalk dead (or is he?) and Alfeegi going to go through... well, you'll see next chapter. Rune is the best, that lil hunka chunk of cutie pie! O.o And thank you! Finally someone who agrees with me, Kaistern is SO an albino. He's the hottest albino I know. Not that I knwo any... Wow, thanks for liking it so much! flattered**

**Lexzzz: Thanks for reading, I hope you like the rest as well and reach this point sometime!**

**Zarame: Thank you! A lot! And yes, thanks for pointing out that I have a screwed up timeline. It's true, this is all afte the whole Nadil thing, cept for no one died or was revived. SO techinically... it's like this, I wanted to keep everything that had happened in the manga there, but I didn't want any of the bishies to die! So I had t keep them alive, and what better comflict for a fic than to have someone try to steal Nadil's head? So yeah... I have screwed up events here, but I guess... eek, you'll have to deal with it somehow... I am so screwed up... Already said that...**

**Kage Ohkami: Yay, you like my Ruwalk Alfeegi! Woohoo, there'll be plenty of them, mostly angst, but definite them, so you'll be good on that part. And it's no prob for you to have asked abotu why Rath coudlnt' just get Thatz to take the necklace off. It was a good question. It's often the readers that find the plot holes in stories, and that's where we authors inprove out stories, so pointing out mistakes isn't a bad thing. It's called constructive criticism. So thanks for pointing that out. The answer is... rath is stupid! Acutally, it's my fault he's stupid. I didn't quite think of that, and plus, if the necklace was taken off, well, the necklace is VERY important to the story line in the next couple cahpters, so that's why I coudln't get rid of it. But I had to have some sort of reason why Rath didn't just take it off. Guess Thatz thinks Rath's just beign superstitious.**

**THANK YOU DEAR REVIEWERS hugs So nice of you... anyway... keep in tune for next chappie, more action and heart wrenching dramas coming up!**


	17. Finale, Part II: Fatalism

**Grr... I know, it was over a month that it took me to update, and I'm really sorry. But computer dead for two weeks, and then it was like a huge avalanche cause I had to update all my other fics... so sry. Hopefully the extra long chapter will make up for that. You'll hate me for the cliffhangers though.**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Finale, part III, Fatalism**_

* * *

Long, blonde hair swirled like the mist that covered the ground as the owner turned around, stalking quietly through the shadows, his destination clear. The elf's chilling dark blue eyes appeared satisfied, pale hands reaching up for the crimson blood on them to be licked off.

How he liked the taste of blood. But ever more satisfying than the actual taste of the crimson nectar was the empowering feeling of ultimate choice over life and death. He threw a glance at the battered corpse left behind him, blood dripping slowly from the sadistically loving gashes he'd gauged across the yellow officer's face. But what was most satisfying was the gaping hole he'd run through the now limp body on the ground, a crimson gleaming mass of flesh visible through the gap in the clothing. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

The demented elf gave a dark chuckle, poisoned motives seething from his mouth. Shaking his head, Rune continued his leisurely path through the palace's basement with his ultimate goal in mind. Nadil's head.

Stepping out of the shadows to stand in front of the mammoth metal doors, reinforced with all sorts of spells, he gazed thoughtfully up at it.

"I wonder..." he murmured softly, demonic blue eyes shifting up the length of the doors. He placed a slim hand on the smooth finish of the door, withdrawing it with a sharp growl as it fizzled and energy shot out, enveloping his hand. Cursing foully at the door as he held his temporarily numb arm, he muttered a short counter spell, and white mist rolled out from the surface of the wood. Giving a cold smirk, Rune pushed the door open.

"They actually though a last-minute spell like that would have kept me out?" he laughed at their ingenuity, blessing their naïveté, and went into the cold confines that held the fallen demon lord's head.

OoO

The blue officer tightened his grip on the figure below him, leaving reddened bruises on her arms. The queen whimpered, gagging on the white powder that had been forced down her throat.

Kaistern smirked, bending low so that his mouth was next to Raseleane's ear, "How do you like this, hm, Dragon Queen?"

She spit feebly, "What have you done to Kaistern?"

He gave her a chilling smirk, "Nothing in the absolute. But he won't be coming back any more, he's confined to wither away in the deepest corner of his mind. Same with the elf. We're in cahoots, so to speak."

The queen's golden eyes widened, "Rune?"

"Don't worry about him. You have more important people to worry about, such as yourself," withdrawing a long leather belt, he dragged the struggling queen to her bed, straddling her to keep her from using her legs, and wrapped the belt around her arms and torso, then securing it to the bed post, "You won't be moving around."

Off on the other side of the room, Delte stirred slowly, biting back a moan as she came to. Slitting open her blurred eyes, she could make out the figures of the queen, Kaistern standing above her. She groped blindly around her despite the deafening headache ringing in her head, and the fact that she could taste the tang of blood in her mouth, running slowly down from a cut above her forehead.

Finally, her nails ticked against something, and she groggily turned her head for a better look. It was a fallen candlestick. The faerie card-reader wrapped her fingers around the cool bronze stick, getting a firm grip, and began to struggle to her feet, wavering dangerously.

Looking around, she grabbed another candlestick, and turned to take aim at the blue officer, muttering a short prayer under her breath, and flung the bronze projectile. It missed, but certainly got the attention of the said officer.

He turned, dark lemon eyes glowing fiercely in the wavering sun-light, and growled. Leaving his post next to the queen, he stalked across the debris littered room to a quivering Delte, who could do nothing more than take aim again and try her luck. Gathering as much of her remaining energy into her arm, she chucked the candlestick at Kaistern, who ducked with ease. Clambering backwards, she groped for whatever else she could reach, and a spray of blood was showered upon her as she threw a glass ornament, shattering it on Kaistern's once white head, now dripping red with blood. The injured blue officer threw a skin-curdling growl of pain her way, advancing with revenge in his eyes now.

"You'll pay for that, little elven wench," he hissed, taking a hold of her by her neck. She struggled vainly, and he simply put more pressure around her neck, depriving her of air. Glaring at her flushing face, he slapped her, drawing a pained yelp in reward. But that wasn't enough, not as blood dripped from the stinging would on his scalp, fueling his anger, and he punched her stomach, making her choke as the air being forced out of her found no escape through her throat and remained trapped. Her neck was already bruising where his hands was entrapping her.

The choking faerie was losing consciousness, she realized with a start, and tried to use her last burst of waning energy to kick him, trying to hinder him in any way possible, knowing she was being a fool. But foolish things are always done in times of urgency. Delte's lungs felt like they were collapsing in fire, burning up in a suffocating, paralyzing wave. She couldn't move, had lost all coordination, and was dimly aware of being on the ground, a blurred face above her, still choking her. Black dimmed her edges, growing more pronounced with every passing second that felt like a hellish hour. Her body was working against her mind, still fighting to breathe, but it was in vain, and it was just more pain as she felt her throat collapse.

OoO

Thatz had to pause, just for a second, as his overtaxed body demanded rest. Ahead of him, Rath caught sight of him and stopped as well, both heaving great gulps of air into the oxygen starved bodies.

Kitchel and Cesia were behind, just a little, but them not having the extensive training that the knights had, weren't able to compete with them for long.

"Rath... we need to regroup... wait for them," Thatz heaved, a hand on his chest, sweat streaming down his strained face.

"But we... we have to find Rune," Rath objected in a whisper. The green-haired knight nodded sympathetically, but knew it was useless.

"Guys!" the girls had finally caught up, both breathing heavily, and both Thatz and Rath had to steer their minds from their gutters as their distraction-seeking minds seemed to dwell on their sweat lathered bodies, perfectly fit, slender shapes...

"Look, we've been running around aimlessly this whole time," Cesia interrupted their thoughts gratefully.

"Yeah, well, we don't know where he is," Thatz muttered heatedly, "It's be great if we had something we could just ask!"

Kitchel blinked, and suddenly dug around her shirt, Thatz looking skeptically at her. She finally withdrew her hands, and along with them, and white stone.

"But we do! I'd forgotten all about this thing! Delte gave it to me," the ex-thief explained, as the other three people drew around her. Wasting no time, she asked the first question, "Is Rune above us?"

The white stone darkened into a pitch black.

"What's that mean?" Cesia asked, urgency making her voice impatient.

"No. So if Rune's not above us, then he's either on this floor or below-"

Rath's fiery eyes suddenly widened, "Below?"

Thatz caught the look on his eyes, "No... you don't mean..."

"He went after Nadil's head, I'm sure of it," The fire knight said with such conviction, and then took off running, the rest of them at his heels.

OoO

Alfeegi was walking slowly through the halls, fear creeping down his spine, wrapping his arms around himself in a vain attempt to keep a thin shred of courage to cling around his trembling frame. He was afraid. Deathly afraid, the fear seeping into his brain, clouding it, making every shadow seem threatening, like it was going to spring at him and deliver a swift death.

What was wrong with him?

He tried to shake his mind of the fear, throw it onto the cold ground, but it only clung back, making his steps cautious and slow, his wide eyes frantic, a thin bead of sweat trickling down his brow.

He was searching for Ruwalk. He was deathly afraid that he'd find him dead.

The aquamarine haired man spun around upon a whistle, then realized that it was just a false slit of the wind, and tried to calm his nerves again. It was a slow process, his arms tightening around his thin torso as he forced himself to ignore his apprehensiveness.

"R-Ruwalk..." he called out shakily into the darkness, hoping to the Lord that he'd get an answer. There was none, and it only fueled his frantic search.

It was the dream. The horrible nightmare that had inflicted this horrible, creeping fear upon him. He was seized with the wild fear that Ruwalk was dead. Pale hands shook himself abruptly. Ruwalk was not dead, the trembling white secretary told himself firmly, Ruwalk was not dead. But the uncertainty was slithering around his neck, twisting into his mind like the poison of a snake. He continued this mental chant as he walked along the lifeless halls of the palace, and to his eyes it seemed like the sunlight had been leeched out. Mist curled around his legs, and he wondered dimly where it could have come from. He continued walking, finally coming to the conclusion that he was getting near the lower basement's entrance, and a strange voice whispered a warning in his head.

"Ruwalk?" he asked aloud, receiving nothing but the noiseless answer of air. His empty footsteps echoed hollowly throughout the darkened halls.

Something wasn't right. He could feel it. There was a chilling voice in the air, a dark presence, a void black hole where light should have filtered in.

Alfeegi suddenly slipped on something, falling on his back. He sat up, and wiped wet hands on his pants, then stopped in horror as they were smeared crimson. Faster than if the ground had been streaked in fire, the white secretary shot up, shaking horribly, eyes staring at the blood on his hands. Looking down, he saw that it was a continuous trail, all leading to a shadow on the floor, covered in white mist.

Death. In his paranoiac state, he could almost taste it. And he knew it was Ruwalk. Who else could it have been? His nightmare had heralded it.

Abruptly, he was shaken out of his lethargic paranoiac state and he rushed forward towards the fallen shadow in the fog, and knelt besides it. His arms froze halfway in their path to touch the white face, and he stared.

It was Ruwalk.

OoO

Rath Illuser knew it as surely as his the pain his name caused him. Rune had gone after Nadil's head. He also knew that the real Rune couldn't have possibly done this. With a pang, he realized that the officers had been right when they had though that Rune was being possessed. And he was sure it was by the necklace.

He cursed himself aloud, for their slowness in figuring out where the elf had gone and in his not having thrown that stupid necklace when he'd had the chance.

The sharp footsteps of Thatz next to him and the girls behind him echoed ominously against the tapestry covered stone wall, accompanied by their rushed breathing to form a hollow orchestral sound. The halls were darkening as they ran deeper and deeper into the hidden alcoves of the Dragon Palace.

They were here. Going into the basement by the back entrance, a narrow hallway that bore into Rath in a suffocating manner. Squinting through the darkness and the unnatural fog, he thought he could see a shape.

And stopped as if he'd run into a needle covered wall as he saw who it was. Sadistic dark blue eyes turned on him, and the fire knight's blood ran as cold as ice.

"Rune!" Thatz gasped out behind him, and Rath turned to look at him, fear and unease clear in both their eyes. Farther behind, Kitchel and Cesia slowed to a quick stop, looking out ahead.

"Is that...?" the hanyou's question remained unfinished, hanging in the air as the four of them looked out towards the sneering figure of their once allied elf. Rune, the one they'd so adored and fought to protect.

"I have a feeling things are going to turn ugly..." Thatz muttered shakily under his breath.

"Rune... that's... not you, is it?" the crimson haired boy tried to put as much confidence into his shaking tone, half dreading the answer, half knowing what it would be.

"Rune? Ah, that is what you called the little elf, hm? I'm afraid I'm not him, he's lost, somewhere in here," the demonic elven figure tapped his forehead, a dark grin on his face, "But let's not waste time, I have carnage to collect..."

With that, he withdrew a small package in his hands, facing Rath and Thatz, who stood at guard, their auras beginning to glow around them.

He had Nadil's head. Still under wraps, but Rath could feel his strength beginning to grow, he could only imagine Rune's energy, so close in proximity to the source of power. And not only that power, but the dark presence swirling about, curling around his body, swallowing him as he felt his demon side rise dangerously close to the surface. The fire knight swallowed, willing his mind to calm, to dispel the force that was luring the youkai inside him further and further out.

"You won't get away with this!" Thatz bellowed, anger radiating from his eyes. He was going to make whatever had done this to Rune pay very dearly.

OoO

He was dead.

Alfeegi couldn't believe it. It was almost surreal. His eyes became dull, and he knelt next to Ruwalk, picking him up and cradling him in his arms, blood beginning to soak into his clothes from his lover's wound. His blank eyes were unblinking, just gazing almost detachedly at Ruwalk's closed ones.

Slowly, crystalline drops of water began to slip from his eyes, landing with soft sounds on the yellow officer's corpse. His beautiful, laughing, clear-eyed Ruwalk... never to laugh again, or smirk at him, or tell him he was a pain, and make fun of him. No more stealing kisses in between work, no more waking up to him pestering him, no more yelling at him to file out his forms correctly... no more laying in the dark at night, wrapped up in his arms...

"Ruwalk..." Alfeegi sobbed, burying his face in Ruwalk's chest, kissing his face and neck, brushing his lips tightly against his pale, blue-tinted ones, searching for any trace of life left. But so numbed was his body, so frantic and disordered his thoughts, and his hands shook so much, that he never felt the weak pulse that kept blood spurting from Ruwalk's injured abdomen.

"He's dead, he's really-" he couldn't say it again. It hurt too much. His heart was burning, burning so much it was numbing, and he couldn't feel anything all of a sudden.

Ruwalk was dead. A golden thread caught his attention, and he plucked it gently with trembling hands from Ruwalk's clothes, a thin golden strand of hair, as long as Alfeegi's.

His mind was clear, suddenly. Like the fog had been wiped clear with a wet cloth, the water warping his vision. And throughout the sudden clear, his thoughts reverberated.

Rune had killed him. Rage boiled through his mind, despite the small remaining voice of logic that told him that Rune was being possessed, that it couldn't possibly have been the real Rune. It didn't matter to him. His heart had been literally destroyed, by Rune.

It was common human nature to blame something in tragic times, and Alfeegi blamed Rune for killing him, himself for letting Ruwalk go, for not doing _something,_ and Ruwalk himself for leaving him.

Alfeegi pressed Ruwalk's cooling body close to him, kissing his face, wiping the blood that dripped from the gashes on his face.

"Oh, Ruwalk, please, don't leave me... not yet... I've only had you for so little," Ruwalk's face was unmoving, now shining with Alfeegi's tears, as they flowed steadily. The white officer was shaking, sobbing, his mind fogging up again. His heart felt like a glass bottle, shattered into a thousand crystalline pieces, all clear and shining like his tears. He wanted Ruwalk back so much... it hurt, he sobbed, clutching his chest with one hand and burying the other in Ruwalk's blood-soaked hair.

He had no life left. Not without Ruwalk. And now, the rest of them would die too. Kaistern was probably possessed too, and he'd go and kill everyone off with Rune, and then Nadil would be resurrected, and there was no point in living now that his Ruwalk was gone. If he was going to die, he might as well die with him, besides him. Holding him.

The thought struck his emotionally-pained mind, overflowing with memories, with lost wishes and a broken heart. He could die with Ruwalk... he though dumbly, him mind numb again with his pain, the clarity of his brain gone and replaced once more with fog, like the one that swirled menacingly around them, pressing the inconsolable thoughts in his head into the light.

Die... next to Ruwalk. Holding him like he was just asleep, and ignore the blood as if it wasn't there. Yes, that was what he'd do. His broken heart welcomed the idea, and he knew that Ruwalk kept a small pocketknife in his boot...

Reaching out, he withdrew the small knife and slipped the protective cover off. His other hand stroked Ruwalk's pale face, before he focused his attention on the glittering silver object, reflecting his pained, clouded eyes in the mirror-like surface.

The white secretary observed it with a trance-like fascination, no doubts about what he was going to do in his mind. With Ruwalk gone, there was no reason for him to live anymore. Maybe they'd be able to see each other again, wherever one went after death. He had a crazy idea that if he waited any longer, he wouldn't be able to find him.

So, with these last thoughts, he kissed Ruwalk lovingly, and lifted the sharp miniature knife above his wrist. So focused was he on the silver piece of metal he didn't notice his lover's hands stir weakly.

"Nothing will ever tear us apart again..." the slow whisper swayed in the cool fog.

OoO

Tetheus heard chocked gurgles amidst the angry and fearful screams of the Dragon Queen. Besides him, Lykouleon tensed and sped up, but the black officer still reach the door to the queen's chamber first.

Bursting open the door, he ran into the sight of the queen tied to her bedpost with a leather belt, and Kaistern's hands wrapped around Delte's bruised neck, her limp body weakly plucking at him in a pathetic attempt at resistance.

Both Dragon Lord and officer stared at the albino secretary, shocked at what they were seeing. They had expected it, had braced themselves against it, but reality was always something you couldn't prepare yourself against.

"Lykouleon!" Raseleane screamed, shaking the two men out of their trance, and the dragon lord rushed immediately to his wife. Delte's head lolled to the side, her eyes barely open, dulled, and as she caught sight of Tetheus, her lips moved in an attempt to force a sound out of her mangled throat, but the blue officer let go of her, letting her small body fall into a crumpled heap to the ground, and kicked her roughly aside. The injured faerie coughed weakly, her damaged, torn throat fighting to bring in wavering gasps of breath into air-starved lungs, blood running down her face from her mouth and forehead.

Upon witnessing this, Tetheus glared mercilessly at the blue officer, feeling his control and cool slipping away into blind rage. He wanted to run and check on Delte, but Kaistern was in his way, sheathing his sword and holding it at a taunting angle. Kaistern caught the worry and anger in his eyes.

"Does she mean something to you? Aw, I'm sorry," he said, honey-like sarcasm flowing in his voice, before it turned into a nasty growl, "But she was getting in my way!"

The albino rushed at the dark-haired man, and the swords rang out with deafening clangs as they fought, sideswipes evaded and blows blocked. Kaistern swung to his left, brushing by the black officer's side, which used the loss of balance as an opportunity to strike, but Kaistern was quicker than that and parried the blow.

Meanwhile, Lykouleon knelt by his wife, gently but hurriedly undoing the belt, throwing it away, leaving red marks in their haste.

"Raseleane, love, are you alright?"

She coughed once, the bitter powder still strong in her mouth, "He... he made me eat something..."

The cold fear that ran into his mind at her words was evident in his eyes, and in the tightening of his hands on her arms, "What was it?"

She shook her head, dark hair spilling forward, "I don't know..." her eyes were cast at Tetheus and Kaistern, still in heated combat, and then at the unconscious, bleeding fortune-teller, "You have to help them... I'll be fine..."

Lykouleon's gaze softened immeasurably as he looked at his kind-hearted, brave queen, always ready to put others before herself. For a moment, he was lost in his won relief at having her safely back, alive. But then he cast a glance at Tetheus before giving his wife a loving kiss, "Of course."

OoO

Rath and Thatz were immobile for a moment, each unwilling to be the first to lay a hand on Rune, but the possessed elf took advantage of their obvious hesitation and charged forward, a lance appearing out of the shadows in his hands. He headed straight for the green-haired knight, who managed to dodge at a second's notice, and then Rath took the lead, burying his feelings as deep as he could to be able to fight against one of his best friends.

Rune saw the silver object coming, ducking and lashing out with his foot at Rath's stomach, causing the young knight to stumble backwards. Thatz rushed forward, catching the elf unawares and headed to elbow him out cold, but deep blue eyes anticipated the movement, and dodged.

"You aren't enough for me, even joined. Not while I have Nadil's head," the sadistic blonde sneered.

"Cesia! Use your wind!" Rath called to her. She nodded and began her incantation, the mist rolling into a violent wind. Rath felt his power strengthening threefold, and began gathering Fire's flames in his hand.

A gray sculpture suddenly popped out of nowhere, almost hitting Rune on the head.

"Kitchel!" Thatz reprimanded her, the pink-haired thief ready to throw another miniature statuette, "Don't get in the way, you'll get hurt!"

"But I have to help!" she pouted, knowing that at a real battle, she was completely useless. Not without a sword, and she had none.

"We have to get that necklace off!" Rath interrupted, crimson eyes shining with a new prospect, "This'll be fun, it's like a game. Get the necklace off of Rune without hurting him!"

"That'll also be your mistake. Do you think that you'll beat me without harming me? I assure you that you won't be leaving unscathed."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," the Earth dragon knight smirked, digging his sword deep into the ground, "Earth!"

A heavy-set rumbling took place, the ground shaking violently, and Earth appeared, in all his twenty-foot glory.

"Your little clay dragon won't do a thing against me. Water!" Rune chuckled amusedly, a sadistic glow in his eyes, "But it will be entertaining."

"Until you lose," Rath agreed, jumping up, sword aimed at Rune's neck, ready to snag the silver chain off. Rune swerved to the side, Rath's aim heading straight for nothing, and Rune threw the lance at the fire knight's back, where it ripped through his side, leaving a deep gash.

The crimson-haired knight fell to the ground with a thud, the mist swirling above him as if claiming victory over his struggling body as he fought to raise himself up, blood already staining his shirt.

"Rath!" Thatz called, but knew that Cesia would take care of him for the time being, and that he had to concentrate on Rune, "Rune! Please, I know you're in there!"

"Your elf won't hear you. He's too deep into his own mind. He's alone in there, without any senses. He might as well be dead. Give up..."

"Never!" Thatz retorted. Earth lunged forward, mouth open wide. If they had to incapacitate Rune to save him... so be it.

But the possessed elf spouted torrents of water, soaking and turning earth into a slosh of mud, where he sunk back to the ground before reforming at his knight's side, considerably weaker.

"Oh shit..." Thatz muttered.

From a couple meters afar, Cesia gently helped Rath into her arms, his face damp with sweat, "Are you alright?" she asked anxiously.

"Been worse. I'm fine," he muttered, leaning on her to get up again. He gave a long intake of breath and then rushed forward again, ready to fight to get Rune back even if he died. And Thatz was too.

OoO

Alfeegi stroked Ruwalk's hair softly, feeling his eyes growing heavy. It'd been already more than ten minutes, and he was getting so tired... tired of waiting, tired physically. His blood had mixed with the yellow secretary's, an ever-growing lake of rose-red life. His pale hands were now the same color as Ruwalk's as he held the cold lifeless hands in his cooling ones, all blood-stained.

His vision was growing dim, but the image of Ruwalk waiting for him was clear and bright, a beacon in his darkness. But it was taking too long. He wanted it to be over. He wanted to see Ruwalk moving again already, he didn't want to have to stand by, watching Ruwalk's lifeless body anymore. He laid down heavily next to the yellow officer's limp body, pressing his face into the cold crook of Ruwalk's neck, hugging the body tightly to himself, stroking his face slowly.

"Ru'alk... I wanted to tell you how much... you mean to me... and how much you've helped me..." he whispered, his breathing becoming shallower, "You're dead, and I'm dying, but I know I'll see you again..."

"I never thought I'd be truly happy until you came along, and the only thing that's kept me from going over the edge sometimes, was you," hazel eyes smiled softly at closed eyelids, coughing feebly once. He lay there longer, feeling his life drain away, but it was so slow...

He looked around, straining to sit up again, his palms covered in blood, and searched slowly for the knife. His mind was fogging increasingly fast, and his eyesight could only focus on one spot at a time. He'd stopped crying now, the tears frozen on his face, vanquished by the thought of seeing him again.

It was a demented thought, completely off track, his logical brain would have told him, if it'd been working, it would have told him that he was taking the wrong path, that Ruwalk wouldn't want him to suicide... but he was driven by emotions and his one obsessive thought: To see Ruwalk after death again.

He finally spotted the dull silver glint of the knife, soaked in blood for the most part already. Reaching a tremulous hand out, he picked it up, but it slipped from his unsure fingers with a clatter and he had to reach again to retrieve it. He wanted it to be done already.

With his life flowing out from his arms, drop by drop, his mind clogged, his heart keening, he had the courage to finally take the knife upon his chest, above his heart. No- it wasn't that he had the courage, because he'd never had that, much less now, it was simply that he no longer had the fear. And without fear or courage, all that was left was indifference. With Ruwalk dead, his life was indifferent.

The silver point pressing against his faintly beating heart, he readied himself to push down... not seeing Ruwalk's weak stir, it being outside his darkened vision.

OoO

Tetheus found it hard to concentrate when he was fighting someone who was almost like a brother to him and when his mind kept straying to the sunset-haired faerie laying limply on the ground. He almost missed parrying a blow to his head, ducking and missing it by only a couple inches. It was a good thing he had the reflexes he did, because although Kaistern wasn't a strong a fighter as him, he always put up quite a fight, and had even managed to beat him sometimes. But this Kaistern was much stronger, and it was proving quite a struggle to hold up against him. And then to add to his distractions, Lykouleon came running forward to his aid.

"Stay back, Lord! He'll be after you next. Run and take the Raseleane and Delte with you!"

"I won't!" the blonde said vehemently. The black officer did not have time to spare to reinforce his warning as the albino's sword came dangerously close to his chest.

Behind him, Lykouleon summoned his sword, a glowing pointed long sword. Joining him in the fight, he swung vertically at the blue officer, who smirked and side-stepped, dashing behind the Lord to give a fatal blow to the back of his head.

* * *

**Told ya you'd hate me for the cliffies!**

**Jak-Daxter: O.o. really? You cried? Wow... I never thought my fics could be so emotional. I try, but don't expect it. Maybe it's cause I don't cry easy. Lol. You'll never find a really emotional person writing a really emotional piece unless they cry themselves to death. Other than those ppl, everyone who writes all these sad deathfics are usually fairly emotionless. I am. I don't cry. Or I try not to. That's supposed to be unhealthy, isn't it? Oh well, like I care. Anyway, thanks for the complements. Glad you like it so much. Yeah, I would hate to have a nightmare like that. (yes, Anna, if it was you I would cry... grrr) Hehehe... yeah, Lyk has green eyes. But what I will say about Dragon Knights is that they have the worst coloring sense ever. How many diff colors of hair do we have Rath in? and Gil? And everyone? Billions! But yeah, that was a mistake on my part, wherever it is... I guess I forgot that lil Lyk had green eyes... woops.**

**Kage Okhami: Well, I gotta say that I am a bit disappointed in myself, cause I was trying for more dramatic fluff between Ruwalk and Feegi, but you tell me if you liked it. I tried to make it the best I could, but for some reason it wasn't flowing quite how I wanted it to. Oh well, I hope you liked it in any case.**

**Parain: Cool, hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Minea; Oooh... yeah, they are adorable! I love R/A. They are soo cute! hehehe... but now we find out that ruwalk is alive after all, and Alfeegi doesn't know! He still thinks Ruwalk is dead and is going to commit suicide for no reason, since Ruwalk is still alive. How horribly ironic. You'll find out the answer to that soon...**

**Zircon: Sry, but Rune pretty much all but killed Ruwalk. And yep, we have Kaistern and Rune all evil fighting the other characters! Wooo external conflict.**

**Shadow Down: Lol, I believe you, I do the same thing all the time, read this story all at once, and then don't review cause it's just reading one chapter after the other. Good fics just make you die until you find out the next chapter. Glad you liked it. Your second review made me laugh. I'm so happy you liked it! I hope you liked this chappie too, I know it's long. Anyway, tata!**

**Eikou: Oooh, cool name. Does it mean something? I know you must be wanting to strangle me cause of my three cliffies. Mwuahaha!**

**Kitsune: I try! –cries-**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this update to all of you, and soo... dun dun duuuun! Stay tuned for the next dramatic episode of: this fic! haha.**


	18. Finale, Part III: Relapse

… … … **You officially have a right to skin me, boil me, and eat me alive. This is a new low, two months. On the dot. **

**One, bad internet connection that's been killing me, it's a miracle if I can upload anything. Two, major writer's block, I simply could not find inspiration, and I looked. _Man,_ I looked. **

**Wow, but… jeez… I'm almost disgusted at myself, and I know I probably drove you crazy what with how long it took me to update, and all the cliffhangers of the last chapter. … -evil grin- **

…**Eek, well, here's what you waited two sad months for…**

_**Possessed By A Memory**_

_**Finale, Part III: Relapse**_

Alfeegi was suddenly scared. The cold blade was pressed faintly against his laboring heart, right on the skin. Cold, and sharp, and Alfeegi could feel it clearly even through the pain in his heart, the blood rushing from his head through his body and out through his wrist, his bleeding body. But even through the fog of his brain, he knew one thing. Understood it with painful, literally painful clarity.

Ruwalk was gone. And the only way to get him back was by going to him.

That was the reason the pocketknife was stained red, why aquamarine hair lay soaked in a red puddle, why formerly clear hazel eyes were now dead and keening, and why large slits had been cut across his wrists.

But even though his life was draining away slowly but surely, it simply wasn't fast enough for him, and he was scared if he delayed any longer, he wouldn't be able to find Ruwalk again.

It was a skewed train of thought. But that was what having your heart broken by the utter shattering truth of death brought. Something like passion, but a tragic kind. Then also, love was unreasonable. It followed no train of logic. Alfeegi would have realized that, but the lack of blood in his brain made it hard to think. He was being guided by primitive emotions now.

The point of the silver-crimson knife was positioned above the white secretary's chest. Alfeegi's eyes were closed, he wasn't afraid of death anymore, but there was still something holding him back, making his hand tremble as it held the silver knife, as the other one poised itself to push down on the handle. He swallowed nervously, resolving to ignore the strange force that made him hesitate.

Pale hands tensed, ready to push in, when cold fingers suddenly clamped down on his trembling hands, and the knife clattered to the floor, two droplets of blood leaking from the nick on the white officer's chest instead of the torrent of fluid that would have fallen from the fatal gash.

"Al…fee…gi… d-don't…" a weakened voice whispered tremulously.

OoO

Tetheus saw it with an expert eye, the actions registering perfectly in his battle-trained mind. There was only one way to stop the fatal blow that was now aimed at the Dragon Lord's head by their former ally, and his best friend, Kaistern.

There was a pained cry, a frightened whimper from the dark-haired queen watching uselessly from the side, a curse and a surprised gasp.

Tetheus fell onto one knee, holding his bleeding arm and Kaistern leapt back. Lykouleon knelt besides the black officer, speechless.

"Damn. What the hell were you thinking?" Kaistern growled, ticked off at the security officer's interference. If he hadn't stepped in, the Dragon Lord would have been dead, and his mission complete. On the other hand, at least he had severely incapacitated the black officer, and that would make the fight so much easier.

"I-I'm sorry—"

"My Lord, there is no need for an apology. I am obliged to protect you with my life," The crimson-eyed man cut off his Lord's apology. He gave a pained grimace, thought it had been meant to be a smile, much like the disarming one Kaistern oft used, "It is my job."

"Touching, but I'm still here, and if you don't want me to go after the ladies, you better keep me occupied," the albino officer with the chilling smirk and demonic eyes taunted, signaling towards the unconscious fairy fortune-teller and the queen. She glared at him, knowing it was useless, but it was her only way of showing defiance.

Lykouleon took up his sword again, the hesitation gone. It may have been Kaistern, one his most trusted officers, whom he'd known since the human had been a young kid, but right now, he was threatening all of Draqueen, his wife, and his friends. He had no choice but to fight him. He only hoped a fatality wasn't needed.

Rushing forward, silver sword glowing brightly, Lykouleon aimed for the officer's side.

Tetheus ripped a strip of his black jacket with his teeth, wrapping it tightly around his bleeding arm with difficulty as quickly as his injury would allow him. Staggering up, chest laboring to catch its breath, the night-haired officer pushed all the pain to the back of his mind, gripping the handle of his sword, left arm hanging limply at his side.

A quick glance to the side proved that Delte was still alive—barely. Raseleane was now almost to her. She'd take care of her.

Lykouleon's sword dove through the air in a spiral, connecting solidly with Kaistern's leg, and the albino officer stumbled back, gripping his bleeding leg. The crimson that dripped from his head and leg contrasted with the pure white of his hair and skin, and the light beige of his clothes. Lykouleon almost wished he were color-blind, if only to be able to properly ignore the color that signaled that he was hurting someone who had been once his friend. How could they get that Kaistern back?

"Who did this to you?" a cold voice questioned from behind Kaistern, Tetheus. The black officer elbowed him sharply, causing the smaller man to fly forward, but he landed lithely on his feet, wiping his mouth with another stygian smirk and dark look.

"The alchemist. But I don't owe him anything. My mission is someone else's entirely," the smirk widened, "I'm sure you know him, after all, you have his head."

Both the dragon officer and Lord gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Or, should I rephrase that? My partner should be about done collecting the head by now," Kaistern said playfully, like the Furies of Greek mythology might toy with their prey before ripping apart, tearing muscle from bone and tendon from flesh. Painfully.

"Rune?" Lykouleon breathed, unbelieving. Sure, they'd guessed. And yes, they'd taken measures against it, but they'd prayed it wasn't going to be like that. And so, still he wanted to deny it, as did Tetheus.

It was hard, thinking of sweet, innocent Rune, and joking, understanding Kaistern in the grasp of something darker. Much darker. Lykouleon suddenly realized that this was something like what Cesia and Rath, and even Tetheus fought from inside everyday. The youkai that lived inside them. He could only imagine what was going on through the black officer's mind.

Tetheus knew they were possessed. He also knew it was different than having youkai blood. You learned to live with it, and push it to the back of your mind and body, but this possession was complete and utter, there was no way to break it. Even if Tetheus were to let his youkai blood take over him, there was a chance that he could break through. Whether alone or with help, but it was possible. Rune and Kaistern were trapped in the deepest corner of their minds, bound by darkness, doomed to watch… _things_. Worse than nightmares. Images that would make them wish for death sooner than their release. And hence give up their soul to the youkai fighting for control over their body, making it easier for them to accomplish their task. Giving them control.

It was hard to accept that that was what had happened to their fellow allies, to his best friend, but there was nothing Tetheus could do to stop it. He'd… have to… kill Kaistern. Lykouleon would not be able to, he was too kind, but the black officer was better at burying his feelings, after all, he'd been doing so all his life, and hence it wasn't very difficult for him to swoop again at Kaistern, sword held high.

It was a lot more difficult than usual, though.

_His friend_.

OoO

Thatz was afraid it'd be some horrible, pyrrhic battle, and that someone was going to be sacrificed. From the look of things, it'd be either him or Rath. Rune wasn't budging.

Sparks flew between battle-heated swords as the red-haired youkai fought with the once pacifist elf, now turned into an accomplished killer. Nadil's head pulsed with power, even though it was still completely swathed in a swirl of blankets. Rune chuckled, eyes disturbingly pleased with the fight, enjoying the way Rath flinched as his bleeding side was pulled at, as his pale face grimaced.

"Who sent you?" he ground out, blood dripping steadily from his wound. Cesia closed her eyes from the sidelines and whispered a spell, sending small amounts of healing wind their way.

"Oh, no one in particular. It's more of a deal. The renkin wizard awakened me, but technically, I'm working for Nadil's army. I already gave him what he wanted in return."

The image of Rune at the castle's library flashed all too vividly in Rath's mind.

"So Kharl was the one who created that huge monster thing- and he was the one made Rune _sick_ with that necklace?" Thatz demanded dangerously. Rath could feel his anger boiling to dangerous levels, and Nadil's head pulsing with power again didn't help at all.

"Rath, duck!"

He did out of pure reflex, trusting Thatz's voice, years of battling together making them infinitely acute to the other. And luckily too, because a pillar of rock shot above the fire knight's head, crashing into the unsuspecting water demon, sending him flying with the speed of a thousand winged horses to bash against the wall.

Rune coughed heavily, sat up, dark blue eyes glinting with anger and danger, as he wiped the corner of his mouth, "That's pretty good."

"What about Kaistern?" crimson eyes shone with more than just human concern- demonic lust for blood was beginning to take over, and Thatz noticed it as well.

"He's doing his half of the business. I'm supposed to take Nadil's head, he's supposed to get rid of the Dragon Lord."

A shocked silence went through the two girls, and the knights felt their blood drain quickly from their face with realization.

"Rath! Kitchel and I will go find Kaistern and try to stop him. You have to get Rune back!" the dark-haired youkai sorceress shouted, taking the pink-haired thief's arm.

Crimson eyes flew to golden-honey ones, fear transmitting clearly into them. But he nodded reluctantly nonetheless, and she smiled reassuringly. Thatz too gave his lover a concerned glance, but she blew him a short kiss and winked. They had to trust them to be alright.

"Will taking the necklace off him… make Kaistern stop too?" the jade-eyed knight whispered to Rath besides him. The smaller knight swallowed with difficulty. Thatz's gaze reflected kindness for a moment, knowing how hard it was for Rath. He acted tough, but he could sometimes be as sensitive as Rune.

"If they were sent by the same person, yes…"

The resolve in the dragon knights grew—they needed to get that necklace off Rune. That was the only way to stop him. And hopefully Kaistern too, wherever he was. They could only pray it wasn't were he actually was.

The clicking footsteps of Cesia and Kitchel faded off into the distance, and Rath felt a chill go through him as the other youkai's wind magic faded, leaving him at Nadil's head's mercy.

"You can hold it off, I know you can," Thatz said confidently, straightening and holding his sword anew, tipping his head at Rath with a strong grin. Rath was a little surprised at how he had known what he was thinking, but he felt a burst of strength just knowing that the earth knight was behind him all the way, ready to help him…He'd sometimes shied away from Thatz, and thought he hadn't meant to, had even acted a bit hostile. But all that faded away into new respect and love for his friend, and he was suddenly very glad to have Thatz with him. He'd have to show him how much the green-haired thief meant to him sometime…

"Thanks…" he murmured, and Thatz smiled widely, settling into a fighting stance along with Rath.

"No prob, what are friends for?"

They dove together, former battling experience guiding their movements to complement each other, synchronized, and the evil elf had no way to dodge a blow, despite him jumping back. Rath's sword cut at his arm, and Thatz's scraped his knee, as Rune stumbled back, cursing audibly.

Glaring openly at the other knights, he growled, dark eyes suddenly confident, "You think you have the upper hand, do you? Well, think again!"

With one flick of the wrist, the cloths that had veiled Nadil's wrath from the world floated to the floor, and unimaginable waves of demonic energy pounded through the walls.

Rath's heart thumped frantically, as the youkai inside him stirred, becoming wide-awake, and as Thatz looked on in horror, he saw a demonic tinge to his friend's now dangerously lustful eyes.

"Little elf… you're going to pay with blood!" the smile the crept over the fire knight's face was nothing short of hellish.

OoO

Alfeegi stared open-mouthed, the reality of the situation suddenly hitting him full-force. And the irony too.

"R-Ruwalk! You're… alive."

"What… did you think… you were doing?" the brown-eyed secretary said, the barest hints of anger slipping through the pain in his voice, and Alfeegi winced.

"I-I though you were dead… and…" he realized how stupid what he had been about to do was. But at the moment, he didn't care, Ruwalk was _alive_. The aquamarine-haired officer found his eyes shining with tears again as he threw himself on Ruwalk.

The brunette secretary gave a sharp gasp of pain, and Alfeegi's eyes flew open as he jumped back, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry…" he gazed softly at Alfeegi, "How could you ever think I'd die without at least saying goodbye to you?"

Leaning forward slowly, slid his arms around the long-haired secretary, and Alfeegi found that the tears in his eyes had begun to run, washing the blood down his face, and he brought his arms gently around Ruwalk, holding him tenderly, the hysteria of the past moments fading into peaceful tranquility as his beating heart realized that everything would be alright—Ruwalk was alive!

Until the peace was shattered as Ruwalk raised his head weakly from Alfeegi's chest with wide eyes, fear creeping into them, "Alfeegi, your hands…"

He looked down, as if to confirm what he'd just said, and Alfeegi was suddenly hit with the irony of their situation as he took in the cuts he'd slit across his veins in the hope of going with Ruwalk, and the gaping wound across the taller man's abdomen—Ruwalk was dying, and Alfeegi was too, all because he'd _thought_ that the yellow officer had been dead. Now they both really would die…

"At least we'll die together…" hazel eyes misted over as he continued to "Are you… does it hurt?"

Ruwalk shook his head weakly, "Not really. It's dulled…in truth I can't feel anything…" chocolate eyes closed wearily, reaching up weakly to bring Alfeegi back into his arms.

The white officer bit his lips to keep from shedding tears that he'd thought had long ran out, instead willing his lips to stretch in a faint smile and he gathered the bleeding, wounded yellow officer into his arms again, cradling him gently, letting his head fall tiredly on top of Ruwalk's dark tresses, and his eyes drifted shut.

"I love you…" Ruwalk whispered softly.

"I know…" slit arms squeezed tight for a second, "I do too."

Silence rang out, and Alfeegi knew it was selfish, but he didn't care anymore whether the others were alright. He hoped they were, he fervently prayed they were, but in the end, to him and Ruwalk it mattered no longer.

"I guess you were wrong… and I was right," he mumbled, the heaviness and fog that had pervaded before the yellow officer had re-awakened, seemingly from the dead, closing in around him, trapping him into a dark abyss.

"I told you… I would say good-bye before I left…" pale lips managed to respond, breathing becoming even more shallow than before, dark eyes long closed over, clinging weakly onto Alfeegi's blood-stained shirt.

Sliding auburn eyes open a fraction, Ruwalk suddenly looked up, "Alfeegi…"

"Mm?" pale lips mumbled back.

"…I want to kiss you… before…" he broke off, staring at Alfeegi's face as dulled hazel orbs appeared above him. Tilting his chin up as his lover's face bent down, pale, cold lips met together, a bittersweet kiss of memories and shared love that they knew would soon fade, broken as their strength finally gave way and their bodies collapsed limply to the floor, arms still entwined around each other.

**Okay… you hate me. I know it -cries-. But oh well… -sigh- nothing I can do about it. I hope that you at least liked it. Hopefully, the next chapter will finally begin to wrap it up, and not leave you with a cliffhanger –grin-. **

**Anyway, here are the responses!**

**Kage Ohkami: I am an evil sadist, but an unintentional one –sad- You'll find out at the end what it was down Raseleane's throat, and about Ruwalk and Alfeegi, whether they're dead or not, though I did imply it, so the answer… well, anyway, (I'm so mean –grin-) you find out what happens to Kaistern and Rune. Thanks for waiting!**

**Minea: Who's alive? If you mean Ruwalk, then yes, as you saw, he is. I'm glad you like the story and hope you continue reading it!**

**Eikou: You can probably find what Eikou means by ways of an online Japanese/English translator. But it's a cool name. Yes, I know that three cliffhangers was horrible of me, but with three different scenes, what better way to end it? –grin-. This wasn't as bad, suspense-wise. Or was it? You tell me. Sorry for the long time it took me to update. **

**Shadown Down: Well, I did update, -cringe-, but you do have a right to carry out your death threat because I took so long. Just let me take my stuffed horse with me! –clutches stuffed animal- I like horses. Anywaaay…Yeah, it is getting depressing… sry about that, but weeeell, that's how it's working out. Glad it's keeping you interested. Sry if this chapter wasn't all that in quality… I'm just having a hard time finding inspiration. I've been buried in CLAMP works (mainly Chobits, Tsubasa and X—Oh, and Tokyo Babylon (SUBARU!!!) as well as DNAngel (all above mangas are incredible and amazing in style and art and plot—Plus, the characters are SOOO cute/hot.)). And until the 17th book of DK comes out, I'm finding myself sorely in need of inspiration… Hopefully it's coming back though. **

**Zircon: I know! Ruwalk should have committed suicide or something after Alfeegi died in the manga! But he didn't… funny how there is like NO shounen-ai anywhere in Dragon Knights, but most of the fanfics are shounen-ai –laughs- I like it better that way though. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, look at the reviews above for the reasons (mainly inspiration and bad internet connection). Here's your sanity pill. –hands chapter to her-. **

**Ally Kitsune: Thanks, hope you liked this chapter too. **

**Aquajogger: Oooh, yay, you like! I'm glad. Yeah, I had the image of Kitchel jumping from the tree in my head too… not enough that it was interrupting me, but it was a cool scene. I hope you liked the Thatchel. You being the queen of it, and all. –bows- So your opinion would be appreciated. …Now you've left ME with a cliffhanger! What happens December 16th? What, what? And what does it have to do with Kitchel jumping out of a tree?? –crazy- Ooh, and that's two days before my Birthday too… **

**Anime Obsessor YR: Yup, Thatz has mood hair. I love that description. Actually, that started cause I couldn't remember what color hair I'd given him first, since I was always mixed up between green and salmon/pink, but then someone noticed, and they said 'Thatz dyes his hair!' and I thought it was a funny idea, so I decided to cover up my mistake and just have him dye his hair. So yes, now it's red. And it'll be blue or gold, or brown, or some other weird color (fuchsia?) before the story is over. Hehe. Invader Zim was a funny show. I like the Doom Song that… what was the little doggy robot's name? Well, he sang the "Doom Song" while they were coming to Earth… -sings- Doomdoomdoomdoomdoodmdoom…I had fun with Alfeegi's emotional breakdowns, and then Ruwalk being all nice to him… -stares at the stares given to her by people who think she's crazy- I'm a sucker for extreme dramatic moments and emotions. You wouldn't know it from the way I act, since I'm kinda… hm, cold? I'm a mental drama queen. You're not the only one who's killing me for my cliffhangers… hehhehehe … Hope you liked. **

**Yamatoforever: Yeah! I realized that it was Romeo Juliet when our orchestra teacher was telling us the story (don't know why, since every SHOULD know it) And suddenly I'm like 'Eep!' cause I realized it was just like Romeo and Juliet. Cept now it's a little different, and later… you'll see. Aw, I don't want them to kill anyone either! It would be horrible for them to deal with the guilt! …I did anything BUT post the chapter quickly… forgive! Waah, my excuses are up top. **

**Sakura Fairy: Oooh, but they didn't die! But now, they did. Or did they? Oooh. And I'm not giving away the Rune Kaistern thing. You'll have to find out next chapter (which hopefully will begin to wrap things up). Tata!**

**Alright, so I responded, and I'm telling you… well, I'm not sure I'll make the monthly update, what with Christmas and my birthday coming up, and going to Orlando for a week, and being behind on all my other fics cause I couldn't get this one done, and my. SUCKY. INTERNET. CONNECTION. (I'm typing this on Word, while TRYING to get the document manager page up, and failing horribly, and it's been… like… 1 ½ hours…. UGH!) **

**Hehe… now that you had to stand through my ranting (Not that it's a rare thing…) But come back sometime for the next chapter… and since it's usually a very erratic schedule, if you check your mail often, it'd probably be helpful to put me on your Author Alert, so you don't have to guess at when I'm updating. **

**Bye! **


	19. Final Finale

**OMG... it's been what, almost NINE months since this thing last updated? And throughout I've had plenty of support, what with random ya'lls dropping by and asking me to update. Glad to see this thing's not completely out of your minds, thought by all rights it should be, considering how long it's been... :looks away innocently:**

**Dedicated to all my reviewers who've been faithful, half faithful, or just plain dropped a kind word. Responses at the bottom! **

**ENJOY- for the last time? **

* * *

_**Possessed bya Memory- Chapter 19: Final Finale**_

* * *

The light was falling in odd angles, illuminating the fog that had settled over the ground weakly, like the hope that had managed to remain in Thatz. It was taunting, and despairing, and for the first time, he felt it flickering like a candle in the wind. Throughout it all, he'd been able to maintain some sort of confidence deep inside a corner of his mind. He'd _needed_ to stay strong, allow hope to linger somewhere inside, find some shred of confidence and stability to inject into his voice, for Rath, for Kitchel, for Rune. For himself. 

It was fading, leaving swiftly as he saw eyes that were no longer Rath's, but blood-hungry, crimson orbs, shaded with hate.

"It's been a while, since I've been out," the sadistic grin that caused the crimson-haired youkai's lips to curl back send a shiver down the earth knight's back, and he was momentarily immobilized, simply staring in confused, incoherent shock realization of the sight before him.

"Who are you?" A voice that wasn't Rune's, but much deeper and tinged with a metal, cold edge, slid from Rune's lips.

"I'm… Illuser."

Thatz blinked, startled. Wasn't that Rath's last name? His hands clenched as he realized what that meant. He'd been named after his youkai side, a permanent brand, to forever remind him of his past whenever he spoke his name. He now understood the crimson knight's reluctance to ever use his full name. Another dark fact to add to this night of blackness.

"_You're_ the demon that massacred Dusis?" the blonde youkai, once a sensitive, light-hearted elf, Thatz was forced to remember, sneered at the other youkai in front of him, "You're not all that."

"Hm… I haven't dismembered an elf in a while. Much less one controlled by a youkai… I wonder if that makes their screams twice as loud?" Illuser returned smoothly, settling into a confident fighting stance, his immense sword gleaming brightly. It was ironically the brightest thing in the deserted basement hallways.

Rune complied with his request to fight, licking the tip of his lance lightly and Illuser gave an amused bark of laughter. Thatz was reminded of a game of cat and mouse, and he was the inconsequential left over. There was no way he could match either of them, much less now that they were together. Trying to kill each other. And much as Thatz would have liked to be able to do anything, there was no way to stop them. They were much too strong for him. He suddenly cursed his useless human blood, cursed that he'd always been the weakest, most useless one of them, and that now, when it most mattered, after all his promises to protect them, there was nothing he could do. Rath would kill Rune, or Rune would kill Rath, and then they'd all be screwed to hell. The thought made something burn, a hollow feeling of pain, one he'd always managed to toss aside carelessly when he thought of losing either of his comrades. But now it was thrashing inside him, viciously consuming him in string of fear that made his whole body tense and shudder. He couldn't _think_ about losing them. But what could he do about it?

Whatever it was, he had to try—to do anything—he couldn't sit back and do nothing. Not while he watched the bodies of his two best friends controlled, as their conscious selves were thrown back into the deepest most desolated corners of their mind, and let the demons controlling them obliterate each other.

Illuser was the first to move, launching himself with a perverse look of sadistic amusement in eager anticipation of a quick challenge before blood was inevitably splattered on the ground once again.

"STOP!" His paralysis was broken, and without a second thought, the green-haired knight found himself dashing in front of Illuser, blocking his path.

The _youkai_ threw him violently aside to crash against the wall and fall among cold stone randomly spattered with blood. The sharp pain lacing Thatz's head left him momentarily disoriented.

"You're next, _human_. Don't get in my way."

Had his head been working correctly, he might have been offended by the insulting tone of the word _human_ and the fact that he wasn't even worthy to kill right now. But that may have been the most gracious thing to happen, and he would have realized the stroke of luck that was.

But the only thing that was finally able to creep back in a coherent sentence was _I have to save Rath and Rune!_

OoO

Kitchel had always liked closed spaces. She liked open spaces too, the freedom and energy they offered, but small, tight spaces had been a favorite since she was young. It was where treasure and food was hidden, and most importantly, they'd provided shelter and a hiding place when she'd been an orphan thief scampering away from the rain and authorities. The smaller and more enclosed the place, the safer she was.

But now, even something as large as the castle hallways appeared suffocating, and she found that her stomach was clenched tightly, as if there was some sort of invisible pressure slowly squeezing it, making all her muscles tense, her breathing quicken.

Oh God, if Thatz didn't make it out of there… she pushed the thought away, refusing to finish it. She'd call him back from the dead, give him a good scolding, and kick him back in. But it wasn't just Thatz she was worried about, it was also Rath and Rune. It would kill Thatz if either of them died, and frankly, Kitchel was dead scared of what would happen if they did. She hated change, deep changes. She liked everything to always appear superficial, light and airy, so no one would have to worry, so no one would have to bear the crushing blow of reality. You could get by life by ignoring the pain and problems, there was no need to dwell into deep painful thoughts. She liked the routine of relationships that stayed the same, that were comforting in their uniformity. The emotional trauma that everyone would go through, the changes in how everyone would act, the depression that Thatz would surely go through… it was enough to make Kitchel want to shut her eyes and scream, if only in a vain attempt to dispel the thoughts.

The sound of their footsteps clapping on the stone floor sounded like the slap of a Darnia's gallop. Ahead of her, Cesia kept up the neck-breaking speed, running for all they knew into the sight of more death.

A shiver passed through Kitchel, and she knew something was wrong. There was an odd feeling in the air, and by the way the purple-haired youkai in front of her slowed down, she knew she'd felt it too. A shadow on the ground caught her attention.

"Cesia… there's something here…" she whispered, pointing to the ground, the fog making the large shape foggy and unrecognizable.

Cesia tensed, holding her hand up as dark magic began to swirl around it. They cautiously approached the large shape on the ground, and Kitchel rather thought it looked like a carelessly thrown clump of _something_. Sudden fear clutched her as she realized that it could very well be a body, but it was much too large for that… a youkai? There was a metallic _sching_ and a small dagger was suddenly in her hand, withdrawn from the inside of her boot. The golden-eyed fortuneteller beside her hardly spared a glance, her gaze too focused on the shape.

The fog parted away like a veil fading out of sight, only to settle into an oppressing wall around them, revealing what the shape was.

"I… really wish we could just run _from_ death instead of into it…"

Cesia's eyes widened, and she couldn't find the words to agree with Kitchel's nervous, quiet statement.

Alfeegi and Ruwalk lay on the ground, draped in blood.

OoO

Lykouleon watched, horrified, as Tetheus charged into Kaistern, and the ringing of swords reverberated through the room. Raseleane unconsciously clutched Delte's limp body to hers, shutting her eyes, and the Lord of Draqueen couldn't summon the strength to break out of his frozen trance.

Too much at stake… what choice did they have, but to attack Kaistern? He was after Lykouleon, and had done _something_ to Raseleane, and nothing they did would be able to break the Blue Officer out of his possession.

Tetheus' face was pale and drawn, his arm hanging limply at his side and swinging in lifeless accordance to his body's movements as he fought one-handed, blocking Kaistern's savage attacks and trying to launch some of his own. Blood stained his clothes, splattering into a kaleidoscope design on the stone floor.

Taking in a shaky breath as his hands gripped the cold metal of his sword's hilt, steeling himself for what was to come, Lykouleon stood. Tetheus' eyes flickered towards him for a split second, and the blonde-haired man felt guilty for a moment. He knew that he was supposed to stay down, because Tetheus had sworn to protect him, and he would be in danger if he strayed into the fray. But Lykouleon had long ago vowed to himself that he would never let anyone die because of him. He would never be able to bear the guilt that would swallow him alive if he knew that one of his friends had died trying to protect him, just because he was the lord.

He flipped the sword with a quick snap, switching the sharp edge with the dull one as he raised the shining blade. He ground his teeth together, edging forward quietly, hoping that maybe one strike would knock out the Blue Officer, whose head was already splattered with bright crimson. Tetheus' flashing eyes told him that he disapproved of Lykouleon's figure sneaking slowly up behind him, but what more could he do than to keep the possessed dragon's attention on him? His face showed the strain of keeping up with Kaistern's rough fighting as his movements and reflexes became increasingly slower, lack of blood and exhaustion debilitating him.

Lykouleon's arms were stretched out above his head, ready to strike down when suddenly, icy lemon eyes snapped back to look at him. Tetheus' scarlet eyes widened, and he made a lunge to swing at Kaistern. The Blue Officer smirked and sidestepped the other demon's swipe, swiftly bringing his elbow down to impact the back of Tetheus' neck with a sick crack.

Both Lykouleon and Tetheus' swords clattered with hollow rings to the floor as the blonde-haired man dove down to catch the black-clad officer before he hit the ground.

Raseleane's gasp was silenced by Lykouleon's split second glimpse her way, reminding her to keep quiet, to survive, no matter what happened. And also an apology, for what was about to occur, and for all the infinite wrongs he'd ever done her. A husband's last exchange of love to his wife, their last vow of everlasting love that would transcend time, and a promise that he would never leave her inside. Her eyes brimmed with tears that she did not allow to fall, and Lykouleon wanted to smile at her courage. His beautiful queen would be a symbol of honor and courage to him until the very last moment.

It was point blank. Lykouleon stared up the silver hilt of the blade pointed at his throat, Tetheus' weight heavy in his arms. Kaistern flashed a chilling grin of victory, sadist eyes satified.

"Dead end, _Your Majesty_."

OoO

They stood frozen for a moment, hazel and honey eyes frightened and uneasy, flickering back and forth. The dungeons eerie echoes seemed to turn their heavy breathing into ghostly voices that chanted the deadly spells into the darkness. The mist was like thick, whispering fingers that slung in heavy drapes across their bare shoulders, snaking around their necks and tracing the contours of their bare legs in a unnerving mockery of their lovers' fingers.

"Are they… do you think it was…" Kitchel's voice tried to hold the waver that kept her from finishing the rest of her sentence.

Cesia swallowed, flexing her fingers nervously, and somehow managed to keep her voice relatively steady as she answered both unspoken questions with the only answer that could avoid what she was sure was the truth, "I don't know."

But neither wanted to check. It was like tempting death by straying too close, and the bittersweet scene of the two lovers dead in each other's arms was surreal. Like it was a sick joke, a nightmare of some kind that they had to wake up from. It was easier to think that this was just some sort of illusion, and it would pass, and by the time they realized it, life would be back to normal, and all of this forgotten. They wished. But the crimson splattering the walls and pooling around their feet only sneered.

It was Kitchel who finally stepped forward, her feet almost skidding on the slick ground, and she avoided looking at her feet, where he once brown shoes were now a glistening maroon color. Upon kneeling on the floor, her knee sinking onto the cold, thick liquid, her body shuddered violently. Then Cesia was beside her, face grim, and they exchanged a glance of fortification. There was nothing more valuable than having someone next to you in situations like these, and every move they made was like a repeated reminder that they were next to each other and not alone.

The violet-haired fortuneteller reached out, taking Alfeegi's bloody hand and pressing her fingers on to it. Her panic rose as bile in her throat as she found none, and desperately headed to the spot on the side of her neck. Time ticked by as her fingers skimmed over the clammy skin, searching for any sign of movement.

It took her a good bit of frantic searching, and Kitchel's hand on her arm was becoming tighter by the second, but she finally found a faint pulse, focusing on its unsteady beat. No more than a gentle vibration, that proclaimed its short life, it was nonetheless there.

"…He's… alive," she said breathlessly, and Kitchel's breath came out in a wavering rush. The human held her hand over Ruwalk's mouth, feeling the flickering warmth flickering between her fingers, her other one searching for any semblance of a pulse.

"Oh thank God, he is too," she almost wanted to laugh with relief, and suddenly the atmosphere around them seemed to automatically lift. She Cesia a triumphant grin to belie her insecurity, "So then, what are we going to do? They'll be deader than doorknobs in a bit."

Her friend thought for a moment finally placing her each one of her hands on either officer, "First I have to stop the bleeding. I can do some healing magic, but their wounds are too serious for me to heal the completely," their clothes were saturated in blood to the point were she was sure she could wring out their clothing, and it glistened wetly with the overflowing liquid. It was almost like touching the blood itself woven in thread.

A breeze began to swirl about her, lifting dark hair into a halo about her head, and Kitchel noted the faint tinge of blood that colored Ruwalk and Alfeegi's cheeks after Cesia finished. She only hoped that they hadn't gotten there too late, and they'd somehow be able to save Ruwalk and Alfeegi.

"We can't leave them here."

"No prob, we'll carry them. I'll carry Ruwalk and you can carry Alfeegi," Kitchel winked, regaining some composure by acting optimistic. It was a defense mechanism. Act as if nothing is wrong, and nothing will be. Even if the definition of what could go wrong was lying in front of her.

Cesia mentally thanked Kitchel for offering to take Ruwalk, who was the larger one of the two. Her wind magic was boundless, but only when she used it subconsciously. The act of focusing her energies into specific spells was taxing, and she'd only just begun to learn how to control it. It was possible Kitchel had realized that on her own, the thief had excellent intuition.

"I can use some of my wind magic to lift them up," she said, closing her eyes and muttering a short spell. She carefully slung Alfeegi's arm around her shoulders, lifting the lithe officer in her arms as Kitchel did the same with Ruwalk's tall frame. She couldn't help but wonder if this was to be the same fate Rath and Thatz would encounter if Rune won.

OoO

Raseleane could taste the faint metallic taste of blood on her lips, and with a masochistic streak bit it again. Anything to distract her mind, anything to keep the realization from sinking in. She shook her head, disbelieving, eyes wide as they saw but did not take in the sight of Kaistern, their beloved friend, pointing a deadly sword at her husband.

She hadn't realized that she'd gasped until Lykouleon's green eyes flickered towards her, and then it hit her like a bullet. Her breath hitched in her throat as she just stared, and something within her stirred. In slow motion, with her heart hammering a million beats per second, she saw Kaistern draw back his arm to make the final slash, and her body acted on its own consent.

She dashed forward, throwing her arms around Lykouleon's shoulders, shielding him from the blow.

"Raseleane!"

She hated the fear she heard in his voice, and he tried to throw her off, but she was rooted firmly to the spot, her whole body shaking, waiting for the blow.

"Stupid woman," Kaistern muttered, giving her a disdainful glare, "I don't see why Lord Nadil wants you so badly. I'm not allowed to kill you, but that doesn't mean you can get in my way."

She was wrenched forcefully and thrown to the ground, crying out sharply. Lykouleon made a move to stand, his eyes smoldering with fury, but Tetheus' dead weight on his body prevented him from doing it fast enough, and then the tip of the possessed officer's sword was digging into his throat, a thin trickle of blood slithering down his neck. Raseleane sat up groggily, holding her head, and Lykouleon mentally sighed in relief as he saw that she was alright.

Emerald eyes locked onto Kaistern's void ones, speaking in a voice colder than steel, "What did you give Raseleane?"

The demon smirked noncommittally, and it almost resembled one of Kaistern's smiles, making Lykouleon's stomach twist painfully.

"You know the spell that made your queen infertile?" the smirk widened, "It was only temporary. I had to give her a second does to reinforce it."

He reached down, taking a handful of hair and yanking the blonde's face upward. Lykouleon gritted his teeth, refusing to let his defiant glare waver.

"And now you die."

Kaistern raised his blade, only to plunge it down.

OoO

Cesia sank to the cold floor, wiping the sweat from her forehead with a slightly trembling hand and drawing in a shaky breath.

"Here."

She blinked up at Kitchel's friendly smile and the cool cloth she was holding out to her. The fortuneteller gladly accepted it, wiping her face carefully, glad for the refreshing cool.

"We need Rune," Kitchel muttered, biting her lips as she glimpsed at the still figures lying on the beds, before shying her eyes away. The bed sheets were stained deeper than roses, and she didn't want to look any more than necessary at the gaping hole in Ruwalk's stomach, or the blood that seemed to have almost dyed their skin a washed out crimson.

There was no denying it though, there wasn't much time left for them. Cesia's magic had only managed to stop the bleeding, but judging from the lake of blood that had surrounded the macabre sight of their mangled bodies, they had come too late for that to be of much use. Their pulses became weaker and weaker every time they checked.

Rune's healing magic was their only hope now, and their only hope was currently trying to annihilate his two best friends and release the Demon Lord back into the world.

"Ugh! This is horrible, we're just sitting here while Ruwalk and Alfeegi are _dying, _and our boyfriends are hacking each other to pieces, or in Thatz and Rath's case, trying _not _to hack each other to pieces, and we're just sitting here like the world isn't going to _end _anytime soon! Can we _please_ press the stop button and squash whoever came up with this plotline?" Kitchel stomped angrily and whirled on Cesia.

"I'm going to go check on them. Maybe I can help somehow," She didn't say it, but they knew Cesia would stay, and try to use her healing magic to keep the two officers on the living side as long as she could. She wished she could go, but she only nodded to the pink-haired girl, who winked back and then took off, her footsteps echoing sharply in the never-ending hallways.

OoO

Thatz could see through his hazy vision the glints of Rath—Illuser's— sword, and the metal spear that Rune's possessed body wielded. The clangs seemed deafening and hollow to his ears, as he tried to maneuver his unresponsive body onto an upright position. The rank smell of blood and fear and death overpowered him, contained by the mist that draped over his feet and hands and swirled about him in malicious patterns.

He didn't want to look, he wanted to fall back into the cushioning world of sleep, where he could forget all this and stop time. The sweet refuge that was sleep. But the sick feeling in his stomach told him that he couldn't run away, and this was no nightmare. The only thing worse than nightmares was reality posing as one.

Illuser had the upper hand, and the disturbing smile on his face told that he knew it. Rune wasn't far behind though, and in the short moments that Thatz had been unconscious, they'd managed to accumulate a number of scrapes on each other.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was too weak to enter the battle, but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. He'd always been a wishful thinker, even if his head had always had a firm foot on the ground, and now was no different. He fervently wished that Rath would snap out of it, and that the necklace would somehow fall, or break. How had things gone so awry?

Illuser would kill Rune, and take Nadil's head. Either that, or Rune would win, and Nadil would take over Dusis. Neither choice was pretty, but one of them was inevitable.

Illuser was enjoying this. It had been far too long since he'd had control of this body, and he was having a grand time maiming the elf. Not only that, but he was putting up a good fight, and it had been even longer since that had happened. He hadn't been in control when Rath had fought the demon side of the girl who always accompanied him, and Illuser had always been bitter about that.

But the elf wasn't anywhere near his level, and he knew it. Illuser smirked, pleased at the effort that the elf was expending just with Illuser's little games. It wouldn't long now. He was beginning to grow bored, even if there had been a couple close calls, and soon enough it would get to the point where he would have to finish the game. He had bigger things, after all, such as taking over Dusis. Nadil's head would greatly assist him with that.

"Sorry, but your time's up, elfie," he sneered, thrusting his sword forward. A sadistic smile played on his lips at the faerie elf's teeth gritting in pain. How he had missed torture and death. They had been his comrades throughout his life, after all. Not even his dragon form had been able to escape that.

He side-stepped the elf's swift stroke, catching him off balance. He swung forward at full force, the tip of the blood-tinted metal aiming straight for the blonde elf's heart.

There was a cry, and Illuser growled in frustration as a figure jumped between him and the elf at the last moment, and the sword plunged through Thatz instead, blood spurting out and flicking a splattered pattern across Illuer's face. But not before the jade-eyed thief's fingers curled over the clasp of the necklace, and the weight of his falling body was enough to break the chain with a resounding crack.

Thatz fell to the ground with a satisfied grin, gripping the necklace tightly before his hand loosened as he passed out.

Rune's spear clattered to the ground, clear blue eyes terrified, his whole body shaking as he took in with a clear mind the scene before him.

"I- I… what…?" his mind struggled to understand the rush of memories that weren't his, but had been done by him nonetheless, and the fact that Thatz was lying on the ground with a sword running through him. Rath's eyes were no longer his, even though his face was still the same, and Rune couldn't comprehend all the scattered pieces of information that were flooding his mind. His mind finally assessed the current situation, which encompassed Thatz's limp body on the ground and Rath's demon side having gained control.

Illuser gave the fallen human a disgusted glare and yanked his sword out, and Rune watched the ribbons of crimson that flittered in the air with a sickening feeling rising in his throat.

"You're no fun, but at least you're easier to kill," the demon licked Thatz's blood from the dull edge of the sword, grinning maniacally at Rune.

"Oh my God… this isn't happening…" his heart felt as if it was beating faster than hummingbird's wings, wrapped in an iron chain. His body felt heavy, warm blood trickling down his face and arms, he could see gashes underneath his torn clothing, and only the pain seemed real. Tears were threatening his vision, and he looked at Rath's face desperately.

"Rath, please, it's me! You're not Illuser, you're Rath! Come back to us!" he pleaded, and a sudden pulse of darkness made him stumble backwards. He realized that he was holding Nadil's head, and after a panicked moment of wondering why the hell he had it, he scrambled for the cloth that lay on the ground. Illuser made a grab for him, but only succeeded in making the faerie slip and fall to the cold stone floor, the hard surface jarring nerves that seemed too sensitive already. Rune reached out, grasping the cloth with one arm, wincing at the pain that laced his torn muscles, wishing that he had the time to heal himself, and Thatz. Swaddling Nadil's head clumsily in the draping folds of the cloth, Rune felt the pressure in his stomach lessen as the dark energy ebbed away to a dull pound.

Illuser stopped, his eyes glazing over as his power withered and faded, and his alter ego fought to regain control. Rune saw the opportunity to get Rath back and shouted.

"Rath! Fight him! You have to save Thatz!" his voice sounded hoarse with desperation and feeble hope, and he was still trying to understand what exactly was happening. If Thatz was gone, and Rath followed him… he blocked the thought from his mind and yelled Rath's name louder.

"No… I don't want to lose control again!" Illuser screamed, holding his head as he fell to one knee, gritting his teeth.

"RATH!"

Illuser gasped, and his eyes blacked out to be replaced with red glass, before shining rose eyes surfaced once again.

Rath stared at the ground, his breath exploding in heavy gasps from his chest, and he slowly raised a violently shaking hand to hold his head. His pale face was slick with sweat, and Rune thought for a moment that he would pass out, like he felt like doing at the moment.

But right now, Thatz took precedence, and Rune struggled up and crawled to Thatz's limp figure, surveying the heavy damage as he placed his hands on Thatz chest, above the fatal wound, and willing all his healing power into it.

The warm glow faded, leaving both Rune and Thatz healed, and Rune let out a sigh of relief. Now, all that was left was a tired ache, but all the pain had disappeared, and That's eyelids were fluttering gently, announcing his eventual awakening. The faerie reached out one hand to stroke the thief's hair, remembering the beginning of this all, when they'd gone to the small town near Chantel, and fought the Minotaur-like beast. Then too, Thatz had been fatally wounded, and Rune vividly remembered the pain, and unshakable panic that had coursed through him then.

A small noise behind him broke his thought and turned his attention back to Rath, who had sat up and was now holding his head with a terrified expression on his gray face.

"Rath," he reached out to touch his shoulder, and Rath turned wide eyes onto him, which promptly slipped past him to stare beyond, at Thatz's still unconscious body.

"I … let him control me again…" the sheer horror was clear in his voice, and Rune shook his head immediately.

"It wasn't your fault."

Rath continued as if not hearing him, "I hurt you, and almost killed Thatz…"

"Hey… kid, you know better than to blame yourself…"

Both Rune and Rath looked behind them at Thatz's shaky smile, "We're all alive, and that's all that matters. What happened in between makes no dif."

Rune noticed the gash on Rath's side, which he was currently gingerly holding, "You're hurt too, here."

Rath watched Rune's healing glow, and felt the warm wave of painless sensation wash over him in sleepy waves, their words echoing in his head. He wanted to believe them, but he'd let his demon side take over, again! That was unforgivable, along with almost _killing_ Thatz, and trying to kill Rune. They were just saying that it didn't matter because they cared for him. But it did matter, regardless of what the said.

The blonde elf took a deep breath before asking, "What happened?"

Both Thatz and Rath hesitated, Rath because he didn't know how to lie, Thatz because he was trying to figure out a way to soften the blow. The earth knight lifted the silver necklace, swinging innocently on its chain.

"This thing. It possessed you. And you came down here to get Nadil's head, and then… well, we came down here and found you. And the only way to get you back to normal was to get the necklace off you," Thatz admitted.

"And then I turned into… Illuser," Rath added quietly.

Rune gaped, "You mean… we were all fighting each other?"

Thatz nodded grimly, his eyes unusually moist, "I hated it, I was sure we were all going to die."

Rath's head was down, and both Rune and Thatz put a hand on either shoulder, knowing how much it ate him up to have let his demon side take control. He looked at Rune, "We're glad to have you back."

Rune still wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but he felt that this had all been his fault. He had been the one who had insisted on having the necklace after all. He looked at the silver chain and hesitated, "Is it safe to touch?"

Rath growled and slammed his fist down, crushing the brittle metal into scattered shards, "No! You're never touching this thing again!"

Blue eyes looked away out of shame and pain, "I'm sorry… this is all my fault… because I was weak, and…"

Thatz could feel his heart swell with love for both his friends, and pulled both of them to him, holding them tightly as he whispered.

"Shh… both of you… if it was anyone's fault, it would be mine because I didn't see it coming when I should have," the other two knights shook their head in immediate refusal, and he grinned softly, "But since we're all admitting faults here, let's just forget them," he kissed both their heads, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. Like young children holding onto their parents, both Rune and Rath gripped Thatz so hard he thought he'd pass out from lack of oxygen, burying their faces against his shirt. But it felt good, for the three of them to finally be together after the hell they'd just been through.

"Thatz?"

Jade eyes looked up to find Kitchel standing above them, blinking, her face just a bit dubious.

"Are… are you guys okay?" she asked, eyeing the three of them, two of which had only just looked up and were now sitting back, Rath rubbing his arm embarrasedly.

Thatz nodded and grinned widely, "Yeah. We're all okay."

A huge smile broke out on her face, and she launched herself at Thatz, who fell backwards onto the ground, kissing him. Rune laughed and even Rath couldn't hold back a small smile.

"I'm so happy! We were so worried!" she hugged his as tight as she could, and draped his lips over hers lazily, the full effect of relief making him feel giddy.

"Where's Cesia?" the fire knight suddenly asked, and the urgency in his voice was touching. Kitchel looked up, breaking her kiss, and her serious.

"Actually, we found a little problem on the way—No, she's fine," she added quickly when Rath made a move to stand, ruby eyes wide. She turned to Rune, "I'm really sorry, I'm sure all you wanna do is rest, but we need you to heal Ruwalk and Alfeegi," she bit her lip, "They won't last much longer."

The three knights stared at her, "What happened to them?"

"I don't know. We found next to each other, almost dead," she shuddered a little, and Thatz reached up with one hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, "We really have to hurry, I don't think they can hold on any longer."

The fire and earth knights stood, Thatz holding Kitchel's hand tightly in his, as if letting go would throw them back into the nightmare they'd just endured.

"Rune…?"

The sky-eyed elf looked up at them with an almost apologetic smile, "Can you give me a hand?"

Thatz grinned and Rath nodded with an almost peaceful expression on his face, and they both offered a hand to Rune, who took them both and pulled himself up.

OoO

A child… they could have had a child. The shock of the realization hit Lykouleon only a second before the next—_I'm going to die_. The blade was only inches from his slicing his head off his neck like a guillotine to a criminal, the point glinting sinisterly in its trajectory toward his throat. Emerald eyes glared defiantly at the sword's wielder, partly because he didn't want to see the blade coming at him, partly as a show of courage.

The slicing, hot pain he'd been expecting didn't come, and instead, Kaistern's eyes widened, morphing into the pale shade of yellow they were familiar with, and he dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Your- your Highness," he choked out, swallowing nervously, "What- what's going on here?"

"Kaistern?" Lykouleon reached out to touch his hand, Tetheus still held securely in his arms, "Are- are you back to yourself?"

Lemon eyes looked confusedly, clearly not understanding what was going on, "Back to myself?" his eyes widened, "What happened to Tetheus? Is he alright?"

Lykouleon grimaced, watching his friend take in the devastating scene around him. But at least things were back to normal, and that was more than enough to make him sigh and his body lax completely. He was exhausted, and every cell in his body ached and protested angrily against the various cuts and bruises on his body.

"What the hell went on here…?" Kaistern's voice was hardly above a weak whisper, holding his temple tenderly, then withdrawing his hand as he felt the slick sensation of wet blood trailing down his scalp. He stared at it blankly, shaking violently.

Raseleane came up behind her husband, placing her hands on his shoulder, "Go to him. I'll take care of Tetheus and Delte."

He nodded, feeling a bit dazed, and started when he felt Tetheus stir weakly. Glazed ruby eyes stared up at him, blinking, before a shade of wariness came over them.

"My Lord…" he sat up abruptly, sliding out of Lykouleon's grasp, and looked around wildly, his sight falling immediately on Kaistern, who was still kneeling numbly on the floor, blank eyes fixed on his bloodied hand.

"He's back, Tetheus."

The Black Officer closed his eyes, holding his injured arm close, "Thank God."

"Are you alright?"

Tetheus nodded briefly, standing up on protesting legs, "Take care of him…" his gaze strayed behind them, where Delte's body still lay unconscious, and he took an unsteady step forward before Raseleane appeared next to him, gently supporting him to the wall, where he sank to the ground, using his uninjured arm to gather the faerie's small body to him.

Her weight safely secured against him, he gingerly fingered the dark bruises around her neck, pressing her just a little closer. He had never been more scared in his life than at that moment, when he'd thought she'd died. She made a small whimper-like sound and stirred, unconsciously gripping his shirt. Half-lidded hazel eyes slid open, blinking slowly.

"…Tetheus…" the Black Officer hated how hoarse her voice sounded because of her mangled throat, and shushed her.

"It's over, you can sleep," he whispered, and she muttered something so low that he didn't catch it, before her eyes closed over once more, and she fell into easy sleep. He smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her pale forehead before he, too, slipped into the blackness of sleep.

"Kaistern…" the Blue Officer only glanced up, gazing at him blankly before settling back on his hand. Kaistern's pale, horror-stricken face told the green-eyed man that Kaistern comprehended the situation better than Lykouleon wished he did. His guilty eyes swept over the ruined room, and across Tetheus and Delte's unconscious bodies before locking onto Lykouleon's emerald eyes, fear jumping out of them like the dark crimson that stained his snow white hair.

"Did… did I do this?" Lykouleon wished that he hadn't jumped to that conclusion so quickly, especially because it was the right one, and he felt his heart twist painfully to watch his friend fight with comprehension within himself.

"You were being possessed, it was Kharl and Nadil's plan," the lord explained, taking Kaistern's hand and wiping it clean with his own sleeve.

"I- I'm—"

"It wasn't your fault at all," he smiled and squeezed his arm comfortingly, "We can tell you the whole story later. You're exhausted," his voice left no room for argument, and Kaistern accepted it wholly, laying his head tiredly on Lykouleon's shoulder.

* * *

**Well... at least it's not that bad of a cliffhanger. Right? It's been so long, and my style has changed so much (I think?) that I hope I actually lived up to to all your praises. So, uh, tell me what you thought. I wrote this up this weeked, and so... well, it's not been betae'd or anything, sooooo... :pardon the mess:**

**Anyway... I really hopethis was up to standard, it's been soo long since I've actually meddled with this fic, and this was such a, well, pivotal part of the story I'm afraid I might have screwed it up. Let's hope not :eats cookie:and brownie: Yum. Aren't ya'll glad no one died in the end?

* * *

Da responses:**

Minea: Or did they die? Hm...

Redangel: Oh yes, those amusing little ending dialogues with random characters. Those were fun to do, but very hard, I'm not good at the at all. Kill Gil! Noooooo! Hey, that rhymes with Kill Bill:snicker:

Elven Fantasy: Indeed, three cliffies? How could I. :runs away from cursed toaster: Is it after me?

Lexzz: Thank you!

Moonwillow:snort: update soon. If soon's your definition of nine months... :hides: I have no shame apparently. Hope you enjoyed it though, and I'm glad I coudl evoke that type of emotion.

AketA: Yup, mood hair. Next chapter, it'll be... :ponders: pink? oooh... O.o GIR!

Zircon: My crazyness over Rune is quite painful for him, isn't it:wince: Less than two months... :apologizes: But, uh, you survived, right:pokes lump: Uh-oh, my procrastination killed someone!

Eikou: Hiya! Yes I am evil, and yes, I did it on purpose :laughs evilly:

Lena: Here's another one! Thank you!

Rune little sister: Cute name! Thank you!

ShadowDown: Have you read the latest ones? I've read up to... 20 I think? I can't wait til Gil and Ram come, and I ADORE Saabel too, so more of him is always good. I got all these scans of the manga and love staring at them for spoilers. Lol.

Aquajogger:glomps: I love you! I gotta dedicate a chapter to you! Your reviews are soooooo funny, I adore reading them, lol. And you inspire me to keep Kitchel lively and up and about. Ringleys... I think I started this when it seemed he was just a side character, or I just totally forgot about him. Have you any idea how hard it is to keep up with all the friggin characters? You're like 'well, if rune's here, then thaz is over there, and tetheus is dancing the macarena off in the conrner with Kaistern, and Lykouleon's in the bedroom with Raseleane, but wait, where's Kitchel? Cesia's sewing Zoma a sweater (OMG I forgot totally aboutnZOma:O) Aaaaaaack. It's friggin hard. lol. Collars, owners, Alfeegi's manslave, RunexKitchel:taps mental images to the subterranean gutter: Woa, wazzever. Anyway, you really make my day when you review, and you're one of my most faithful (do I keep using that word?) reader. Thank youuuu:gives a bag of goooood candy:

PArain: I can't resist the puppy eyes in the end, but it was a good nine months of fighting. Thanks for your support!

Kireina:blush: Thank you, really.

Chris: Well... they're not dead anymore!

Go-Ruden Kiba: Break a leg... I did! Just kidding. Thank you! I'm glad you liked the Ruwalk/Feegi:really:

* * *

Now... is this the last chapter? Maybe, maybe not. I might tie loose ends up, or I might leave it at that... :laughs evilly: Nah, I'm writing an epilogue. And it'll take less than nine months, promise. PROMISE!

So, uh, on that note... review! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
